La teoria del purgatorio
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: ¿como llegamos aqui? , fue distinto para todos, en diferentes epocas, en diferentes circunstancias. Diez historias de tragedia. Diez historias de amistad/ basado en la leyenda urbana 'la teoria del purgatorio de Ed Edd y Eddy' pasen si se atreven
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Ed Edd y Eddy , son propiedad de el dibujante y responsable creador Danny Antonucci **

**N/A: Antes de que digan nada se de buena fuente que esta teoría es una conjetura sin bases que solo busca fomentar la especulación y ponerle un trasfondo a la serie, pero no puedo negar que me a absorbió por completo cada historia me parece de los mas fantasiosa y delata un potencial investigativo de parte de los responsables que iniciaron las teorías .Muchos se fanatizan con eso y es un buen medio de entretenimiento, me declaro culpable ¿Qué puedo decir? , amo este tipo de cosas y sé que muchos lo encuentran ofensivo, pero aun así no deja de ser entretenido escribir sobre eso .Para los que no la conozcan solo si quieren enterarse de la macabra fantasía de unos fans que se hicieron con la idea de ''La teoría del purgatorio'' de Ed Edd y Eddy quizá encuentren el cap ofensivo pero que diantres adoro el suspenso y las historias trágicas que le den forma a otra si no quieren enterarse no lo lean por eso está en esta categoría NO ES APTO PARA MENORES **

**Están advertidos niños **

**Notas personales: SIN**** ningún ánimo de ofender a nadie todo es con fines de entretenimiento, lo veo como una novela de misterio **

**Rolf **

**1887/1903**

Mi nombre es, Rolf Hidalgo Troulens Yonick .Actualmente cumpliré los dieciséis años .Soy de ascendencia Noruega de ahí mi sutil acento , debo confesar que haber dejado mi patria en las condiciones en las que tuvimos que vivir a sido el peor trauma que puedo recordar .Pobres y sin nada de comer, sin mencionar ahogaos en impuestos , con lo poco que ganaba mi padre era increíble que lográsemos sustentar a una familia tan numerosa como es la mía , de unos meses para acá las Coronas que mi padre mi abuelo y yo logramos reunir tuvimos que sacrificarlas en siete boletos de tercera clase en un transatlántico .Con destino a; ''no sé donde, pero será mejor que aquí''

¿Qué puedo decir? , soy solo un mocoso rebelde en las palabras de mi bisabuela .Pero pregúntenle a cualquiera y dirán lo contrario, creo que más de la mitad del trabajo de la granja lo llevo sobre mis lacerados hombros, pero con todo y los maltratos verbales y en una que otra ocasión físicos .Puedo decir que amo a mi familia, yo no me quejo pero me gustaría ser dueño de mis propias decisiones alguna jodida vez

Perdonen mi vocabulario pero ser hijo único y no tener primos o algún pariente de mi edad me ha hecho quizás demasiado tosco ¡ni siquiera veía a muchos de mi edad! , todos estábamos trabajando en el campo y se nos aleccionaba como hombres a temprana edad, la presión termina por consumirte ¿saben? .Pero dejemos esas tonterías para otro día

Mi padre al fin me ha dicho en que puerto atracara el barco, dilate los ojos sorprendido ¿América? , pero ninguno de nosotros hablaba ingles, el alemán, sueco, escandinavo y algo de danés, eso se me daba bien dado a nuestras relaciones internacionales y nuestro comercio pero, ¿ingles? ¡Estaba hastiado de tener que memorizar más letras! .Pero era acostumbrarme o recibir un escarmiento de parte de mi abuela y madre juntas, me recorrieron escalofríos de solo imaginármelo, no quería tener que bajar a todos los animales yo solo…de nuevo…Si hemos atracado en unos cuatro puertos previos a América y en cada uno me toco la tediosa labor de bajar y alimentar a todos nuestros criaderos

No deje nunca de escuchar sobre ''la tierra de la libertad'', mientras estudiaba como un vil esclavo el latoso idioma de dicha nación ¿enserio Ciertamente la parte que mas odie del viaje fue las constantes mecidas que el buque daba y el tener que bañar a los puercos bajo la amenaza de que si seguíamos impregnando el barco con ese horrible hedor nos arrojarían contra las olas .Sutil, el capitán era un hombre inflexible y creo que vio en mi a un futuro grumete tuve más de un altercado verbal con el .Gracias al cielo no entiende el Noruego jeje era un hombre de cabellos rubios ojos avellana y un horrible carácter más que el de mi abuela y eso es decir mucho , Alemanes…algún día se meterán en un lio

Nunca deje de escuchar sobre; ''la tierra de la libertad'' ¿de verdad era tan impresionante? .Yo no lo creo , además de que el idioma parecía una versión simplificada del Germano se me hizo muy fácil aprenderlo .Cuando por fin divisamos el horizonte me impresione mucho al ver esa enorme construcción que coronaba al país de los sueños , Una emblemática mujer sosteniendo un libro y una antorcha me reí al principio pero , en medio de todas las caras demacradas que lucía el barco estás parecían brillar , vi a mi madre llorar de la emoción y a mi padre colocando una mano en mi hombro mientras me decía:

''conseguiremos una vida mejor''. Mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo e ilusión en su rostro

Cuando finalmente no recibieron en el puerto de inmigrantes nuestros papeles y registros fueron tomados por los respectivos administradores nos miraban recelosos y con cierto deje de desagrado .Había muchos peor que nosotros con ropas desteñidas y rasgadas, había muchos niños jugando y corriendo y los animales hacían todo el ruido posible, yo estaba terminando de bajar al último .Un imponente Toro negro de ojos vacios e intimidantes cuernos de casi un metro de albergadura .Su nombre es Bjorn , la verdad le hace más caso a mi padre que a mí .No entiendo porque me dejaron sacarlo esta vez

El viaje fue largo pero logramos asentarnos en un estado grande , se llama California .Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a _este_ idioma y a _este _país, todo es TAN diferente inclusive aun adoptan esclavos negros , la verdad la gente de por aquí ve a los extranjeros con muy malas percepciones aun así conseguimos una buena porción de tierra .Los americanos son buenos negociando pero nunca le ganarían a la aguda mente de mi padre, a ningún Troulens seremos campesinos pero no ignorantes ¡JA! Me sigue dando risa y mucha rabia que los lugareños se burlen de mi acento, más de uno conocerá el sabor de mi pala y mi rastrillo si escucho algún otra broma de su parte

Veo por enésima vez la cabaña donde estamos viviendo .Odio admitirlo, pero es más grande que mi vieja casa

Ya han pasado al menos seis meses desde que llegamos a Estados Unidos nuestra granja ha pasado de modesta a la envidia de todos aquí jejeje supongo que no creían que unos foráneos muertos de hambre se harían con el poder de casi setecientas hectáreas de terreno, lo único malo es que Willfred se me pierde de vista constantemente ¡valla estrés! Hoy hace un fuerte calor .Aun no me acostumbro del todo a eso de donde vengo es más que común que nos caiga una tormenta de nieve cada dos días que tener que soportar este verano .Lo único que lamento es que mi padre trabaje tanto tiempo en el ferrocarril explotan mucho a la personas allí y me enorgullezco en decir que he participado en varias peleas conforme al tema, al parecer el presidente Theodore Roosevelt quiere abogar por nosotros…al fin alguien con sentido común

Me cruce da brazos, aun con las gotas de sudor recorriendo mi frente y con el rastrillo empuñado en mi mano , decidí que dejaría todo así por hoy , mañana plantare las semillas para el arriado que deje a medias .Lo bueno es que todos en casa están ocupados mama y la abuela están de compras al pueblo, mi padre seguramente llenándose de carbón los pulmones en el ferrocarril y mi abuelo y mis tíos deben de estar ocupados comerciando fuera ya que al parecer me dejaron todo el trabajo sucio a mi aquí .A veces desearía tener un hermano que me ayudase….o quizá cien ¡rayos! No le he dado de comer a los muchachos hoy y yo que creía que mi trabajo estaba ''terminando'', resople cansado, pero como decía mi padre _los hombres no lloran , no se quejan y pueden ser más resistentes que cualquier obstáculo_ .Sus palabras me inspiran continuamente , miro al cielo embelesado es hora de trabajar.

-¿Rolf? , hijo ¿pero que te paso en el brazo?- la voz de mi padre me saca de mis pensamientos, estábamos a mitad de la cena y apenas me di cuenta de que me habían servido .Efectivamente tengo una notoria lesión en el brazo derecho y con este calor no puedo usar ropa que me cubra mas debajo de los hombros

-No es nada padre, tuve problemas de nuevo alimentando a Bjorn – ese toro endemoniado si que daba pelea cuando se trataba de todo incluso acercársele, creo que me odia – solamente me acerque a dejarle su paja cuando intento embestirme—

Mi madre se detuvo aun con la rebana de pastel suspendida en el aire .Me miro escandalizada y dejo caer sin tacto el postre sobre mi tío, eso me dio risa pero su expresión de preocupación se llevo esa sensación

-¿estas bien? ¿Te duele? – yo ya me había encargado de curar la herida, tampoco era la gran cosa .Pero sí creo que me dejara una fea cicatriz desde el codo hasta el hombro

-déjalo- hablo mi padre- Es un hombre .Esas cosas no pasaran a mayores – si las miradas mataran jeje papa se cohibió en su asiento ante la mirada de furia de mi madre ante ese comentario

Mi madre recogió el pastel de la mesa y se dispuso a servir de nuevo – deberías alimentar TU a ese animal, no quiero a mi hijo expuesto—le soltó mordaz casi tirándole sobre el plato su rebanada

-mama, déjalo está bien .Ya tengo dieciséis años soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacerme cargo de Bjorn—continúe con mi cena en paz como todos los demás, no dejaría mis labores por un animal que pronto amansaría

¡VAYA! , como vuela el tiempo .Pronto cera treinta y uno de diciembre, más específicamente mañana y le daré la bienvenida a mi primer año en América .Que el mundo recuerde el siguiente año como uno de grandes labores y de la llegada de un nuevo integrante en la familia, me alegra tanto saberme enterado de que seré hermano mayor de verdad ya hacía falta algo de alegría por este lóbrego lugar

Ya pronto será ''día de reyes'' que tradiciones tan extrañas tienen por estos lares, sin mencionar que hacen algo de escándalo con cada fiesta que celebran .Bien basta de desvariar hoy me espera un día pesado , ayudare a armar el nuevo granero papa y yo tenemos grandes planes además de que tenemos que hacer espacio para mi hermano o hermana , me embarga una extraña felicidad el recordar que tendré algo de compañía no puedo evitar sonreír

Siento un escalofrió me recorrerme la espalda, tengo un madero apoyado del hombro , lo bajo para voltearme y encontrarme con los ojos de Bjorn fijárseme de soslayo , nos estamos llevando un poco mejor , el se va a pastar lejos de mi mientras me retiro a continuar colocando las bases del nuevo granero

-muy bien hijo, déjalo por allá tus tíos y yo terminaremos por hoy – mi padre me sonríe ¿pero qué es esto? ¿el dándome el día libre?

-¿te sientes bien? –

-¡por supuesto! , mejor que nunca .Solo quiero recompensarte por el trabajo tan arduo que haces—no me confió para nada de esa sonrisa – aprovechando que estamos hablando de que no tendrás nada que hacer ¿puedes por favor traerme el cementó del otro granero? – sabía que era muy bueno para ser verdad

¡Este cemento pesa como cincuenta puercos sobre alimentados! , nunca debí aceptar, para completar mi suplicio las cuerdas me arañan la espalda aun por debajo de mi camisa, apenas llegue le exigiré un descanso _real_ a mi padre

Cuando llegue jadeante y con la espalda quemándome mi padre se veía complacido de que le haya traído el dichoso cemento .Mi madre me atendió los arañazos de la espalda con algo de alcohol puedo decir que suprimí algunos alaridos de dolor .Tenía que regresar a trabajar en el corral y…

-¿abuela?—ella volteo sonriendo- ¿Qué haces? – note que mantenía un ritmo constante cortando unos hongos muy extraños

-¡oh! Querido Rolfi , es que me recomendaron mucho estos hongos para alimentar a nuestros animales , dicen que se puede ganar cada año un concurso si solo les das de comer estos hongos y vallas – los dichosos hongos eran de un asqueroso color verde-azul y de pulpa blanca , no me daban buena espina

- está bien…supongo- me redirigí al campo hoy amenazaba con llover, al fin un cambio en el clima no vemos muchos por aquí

Estoy hecho un desastre, hoy fue uno de los días más extenuantes que he tenido , me eche sobre mi cama a descansar los músculos .Voltee mi vista hacia la ventana aun estaba lloviendo a cantaros , no se veía ningún estrella .Lo bueno fue que metimos a los animales al corral antes de que comenzara a llover , mi padre a estado preguntándome si no quería ingresar a alguna de las escuelas locales .La verdad eso me tenía muy pensativo , sería interesante saber si soy bueno en algo aparte de la agricultura .Pero que digo amo trabajar aquí , siento los ojos pesados pronto todo se puso obcuro

Un fuerte ruido me saco de mi ensueño .No tenía ni una hora de haberme quedado dormido , me palpe la cabeza había despertado muy rápido ahora me dolía un poco la cabeza

Escuchaba fuertes ruidos de nuevo y a las gallinas cotorrear frenéticas .De inmediato pensé que nos podrían estar robando Salí disparado hacia afuera no me importaba mojarme .Efectivamente había un estrepitoso alboroto afuera .Mire horrorizado como había más de una docena de gallinas muertas esparcidas por el pasto, no eran ladrones, quizá algún animal salvaje .Mi padre salió apenas lucido al patio junto con mis tíos , yo ya estaba completamente empapado .Busque una linterna de aceite y me dirigí al corral podía escuchar los alaridos y desgarres de las gargantas de los demás animales .Un fuerte escalofrió mi recorrió la espalda , cuando llegue al granero solté la linterna esta cayo derramando su aceite en el suelo .No podía creer lo que veía había sangre por doquier los puercos estaban…estaban…

Cerré los ojos reprimiendo las lagrimas de impotencia y terror .Levante la mirada , el culpable de todo se encontraba en plena matanza con los cuernos llenos de ese liquido rojo Bjorn intentaba desesperadamente destruir el granero , estaba incontrolable mis tíos hicieron lo imposible por alejarme y mantener a raya al toro mientras este aullaba como si algo le doliera .No quedaba ningún animal aparte de el con vida mi madre lloraba angustiada y podía ver a mi abuela presa del pánico .Cuando el toro salió por fin rompiendo las cercas no aguante mas , Salí corriendo a detenerlo me puse en frente de el con una cuerda . y luego…todo se oscureció

El sonido de una escopeta inundo todo el valle contrastando con los relámpagos el toro cayo al lado mío podía ver los restos de mi camiseta enrollados con sangre en su cuerno izquierdo intento apaciguar el dolor sosteniendo mi vientre pero…no puedo…

El dolor y una horrible y pegajosa sensación en mi abdomen vi unas sombras acercarse… ¿Quiénes son? …¿Quién soy…yo? , siento que no tengo ningún tipo de peso y la sensación cálida de algo escurriéndose de mi abdomen continua , el agua golpea mi rostro puedo ver al blanco en el cielo

_El funeral fue largo y tortuoso, todo por culpa de un toro desquiciado bajo los efectos de ciertas hiervas que crecían en el bosque , una madre llorando a mares y un padre apretando contra su pecho una foto gastada de su hijo .El que vendría en camino no conocería a su hermano mayor , mucha gente asistió solo para enterarse de lo obvio .Deseaban sabotear a la familia y lo que lograron fue arrancar un pilar donde ahora rezaba . Aquí yace Rolf Hidalgo Troulens Yonik_

_5 de enero de 1903 . _

-¿eh?, ya es de día…tengo que hacerme cargo del campo hoy-

Un joven de cabello oscuro pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta amarilla , caminaba despreocupado por el patio de su casa adornada y esculpida en una época distinta a la de la que el provenía pero, sorpresivamente lo tomo normalmente , no reconocía nada distinto a lo habitual .Poso sus ojos en su puerco que lo llamaba mordiéndole el pantalón

-¿Willfred? Perdón ya te doy de comer .Mama y papa se enfadaran si ven que no me hago cargo de ustedes—a la vista gallinas, vacas y otros animales de corral…pero ningún toro o novillo a la vista…

**Habrá otros nueve caps mas para los interesados. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Ed Edd y Eddy , son propiedad de el dibujante y responsable creador Danny Antonucci **

**N/A: debo decir que me saco una enorme sonrisa el primer comentario de mi historia muchas gracias a: Voltina Snape gracias chica! Xd espero que este cap. Satisfaga a todos los lectores. Un aviso los personajes; Kevin, Jimmy y el representado aquí Johnny, no tienen apellido me hare a la tarea de proporcionarles uno. **

**Johnny**

**1910/1922**

Mi nombre es Jonathan Connor, pero mi madre y algunos conocidos me llaman Johnny .Creo que es mejor llamarme así, cuando me llaman por mi nombre nunca hago caso, me quedo como suspendido en el espacio no sé porque pero así es .Pienso mucho en muchas cosas ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? Parece pintado por un gigante y los pájaros parecen felices de estar allí arriba .A veces me gustaría ser un ave, ellas nunca se separan…

- ¡Jonathan! -

Creo que nunca voy a poder volar como ellas .Mi madre no consentiría que me expusiera a eso, meso mis piernas como en un columpio .Las nubes son tan hermosas

- ¡Jonathan!-

Siento una presencia a mi lado volteo y veo a mi madre mirarme furiosa...oh...Oh que habré hecho ahora…

-Jonathan Connor, te dije hace dos horas que recogieras tus cosas- mi madre es una mujer impasible y con un fuerte carácter, pero llega a ser muy dulce cuando no la hago enloquecer - ¿y bien? ¿Qué estas esperando? - volvió a reprocharme, yo me levante de la silla clavada al césped del patio de mala gana y me fui a mi habitación a regañadientes

Comencé a organizar todo en cajas .Nos estamos mudando por… bueno ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces nos hemos mudado de casa, por eso nunca termino de desempacar nada totalmente, veo tristemente mi habitación. Es pequeña y de un tétrico color azul oscuro con una sola ventana y un closet que le sirve de alimento a las termitas, solo saque de hay una gorra para cubrirme la cabeza .Mi madre se empeña en que se me corte casi todo el cabello, le he dicho que me incomoda y mucho, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? , es mama vs hijo es obvio quien ganara.

Cada vez que cambiamos de vecindario o ciudad nunca nos establecemos totalmente, mi madre dice que no se siente a gusto en ningún lugar por eso nunca conozco a nadie lo suficiente como para tenerles confianza…siento que si nos llegamos a mudar de nuevo enloqueceré, desde que termino la Gran Guerra ya no se nos hace tan complicado encontrar casas que no estuvieran usando los soldados de bases temporales

En medio de las penumbras de mi habitación suelo pensar en cómo sería conocer por más de diez minutos a alguien de mi edad , apenas si se cuela un poco de luz por las rejillas de mi ventana .Puedo ver las sombras de los pájaros desde aquí…es lo único que agradezco de este cuarto

- ¿cariño? , veo que ya terminaste- mi madre está en el umbral de la puerta recargándose de esta .No me siento a gusto con esta situación

-si, mama ya está listo- dejo caer la caja sin tacto al suelo, me acomode la gorra de forma que no se me notaran los ojos y Salí de mi habitación pasando a mi madre de largo , no sé qué expresión tenga ella pero me puede regañar después.

Estamos enfrente de un Rolls Royce , una empresa nueva de autos que apenas está saliendo a flote .Mi sueño es crear nuevos modelos de autos o ser aviador…pero decir eso es como decir que te quieres enlistar en el ejercito , por eso escogí lo automotriz para calmar a mi madre ¿saben? por eso cuando vimos lo barato de este modelo en una de nuestras tantas ciudades le rogué a mi madre que tuviésemos ese auto (además de que no teníamos auto hasta hace poco) , no crean que les miento cuando digo que viajamos demasiado .Mis primeros recuerdos son de viajes en tren y uno que otro barco , claro siempre volvíamos a Estados Unidos después de unos meses .Recuerdo muy vagamente cuando tenía unos cuatro años estar sentado en una cafetín en el lugar más cercano a la costa de Inglaterra, viendo un enorme barco por el ventanal .Unos tíos de mama viajarían en el , pero mi madre y yo no , no teníamos el dinero suficiente , era en realidad enorme , aun me pregunto si fue un sueño , toda ese gente despidiéndose el sol me cegaba solo recuerdo miles de colores y papeles volando en el aire .El imponente nombre del barco escrito en blanco marfil…rayos no me acuerdo como se llamaba…

Estaba a punto de cumplir los cinco años para cuándo nuestro humilde buque atraco en Virginia, junto con nosotros nos llego la noticia de que ese barco tan lujoso en el viajaba tanta gente incluidos los tíos de mi madre se había hundido el primer día de haber zarpado, creo que choco contra un iceberg… ¿Por qué no recuerdo el fastidioso nombre? …estoy de mal humor se me olvidan las cosas cuando estoy de mal humor

El viento golpea mi rostro, este auto podrá ser muy nuevo pero con cualquier bache en el camino salta con violencia .Mi madre se pone unos feos guantes cuando conduce es para evitar las ampollas en los dedos, pero aun así son horrendos

-Johnny, hijo ¿sigues enojado?- quita los ojos del camino por un momento

- ¿Quién dice que estoy enojado?- me volteo hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados y resoplando… ¿siempre tiene que darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo?

-hijo, escucha…sé que es duro mudarse de nuevo pero…- se quedo callada mirando al camino, me pregunto qué otra promesa falsa ira a hacerme ''_o tranquilo conseguirás amigos de tu edad'' _ o algo como ''_es un vecindario hermoso te encantara''…_que dirá esta vez - esta vez nos quedaremos…-

Volteo lentamente ¿está hablando en serio? Siento que mis ojos brillan, aunque no sé si sea real, solo le sonrió lo mas que puedo y veo el camino enfrente nuestro, tengo el presentimiento de que será un viaje largo…

Estamos en una gasolinera ahí varios hombres esparcidos charlando y tomando café, supongo que mi madre bajo a lo mismo o a cosas de mujeres .Yo me quede vigilando el auto mientras recarga el tanque uno de esos hombres con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara , a mi madre le hacen favores todo el tiempo .No niego que es una linda mama pero los mayores a veces babean como caracoles .Lo que más me molesta es que mi mama les guiñe los ojos creo que se ve muy mal haciendo eso

-oye chico- me está hablando ese sujeto ¿Qué querrá? - ¿tu madre y tu viven solos? - no sabe cuántas veces he escuchado esa frase, creo que espera a que le responda, de verdad tiene cara de tonto nariz larga cabello enrollado y castaño, al menos viste algo decente

-pues no, vamos a vernos con mi padre-mentí. Por su expresión creo que no me cree en lo absoluto

-Jo… ¿enserio?- me sonríe sarcástico, este tipo me esta cayendo muy mal .Ya termino de ponerle la gasolina al auto ¿Por qué no se larga por donde vino?

Veo a mi madre acercarse, me imagino que ya termino lo que tenía que hacer, mujeres…se tardan demasiado en el baño, de hecho ¡en todo se tardan demasiado! .Ella le sonríe y le agradece el favor a ese sujeto y se sube al auto, vaya ya era hora

Volvimos al camino todo a mi alrededor es tierra y maleza, no hemos visto ninguna casa aparte de las que estaban cerca de la gasolinera , sigo mirando por la ventana aun abierta .Siento que me palpan el hombro cariñosamente , es mi madre y me ve con una cálida sonrisa , me extiende una bolsa de papel yo la recibo

-ten, tu recompensa por cuidar el auto - vuelve a sonreír y atiende el volante de nuevo .Yo abro la bolsa divertido…son… ¡genial! ¡Dulces! , me meto un puñado a la boca, están deliciosos

A pesar de que sabía que mi madre no me estaba mintiendo esta vez , no dejaba de sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho .En realidad no sé ni siquiera a donde vamos lo que me recuerda…

-mama, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-

- ¡ah! Si, se me había olvidado decirte .Nos dirigimos a un bonito condado en California -

¿California? , pero eso estaba a días de aquí .No es de sorprenderse , en realidad hemos viajado a lugares más apartados como la vez que quiso que nos mudáramos a Alaska , esa vez si no se lo permití , no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que patalee y rogué tanto .Pero a la final le gane la discusión

Lo siguiente que vino a esa conversación fue quedarnos en una serie de casas de huéspedes que no valían ni un solo centavo lo que ofrecían una de ellas no tenia agua corriente , dudo que haya tenido aunque sea fontanería interna .Mi madre no se quejaba de ninguna ella decía que solo eran ''las nubes tapando al sol'' .Esa era la frase que siempre me cuestione, ella es una persona cálida y sin malas o segundas intenciones pero…es algo crédula , ahora me encuentro en lo que debería ser la octava casa de huéspedes , creo que nos falta al menos dos días de camino .Esta no esta tan mal como las demás ,tiene un calor hogareño que no se compara con las demás pocilgas de pueblos pequeños que estaban solo de paso en el camino de tierra .Mama está durmiendo tranquilamente en un sofá .A mi me dejo la cama a mi disposición su pecho sube y baja acompasado .No quiero quejarme , no me gusta quejarme porque sé que eso la haría llorar , si puedo ser sincero odio viajar , odio tener que recordarme lo amargo que es no tener amigos

Desvió mi mirada hacia la ventana, está lloviendo a cantaros puedo ver pájaros volando acuñados para no perderse entre la lluvia, estoy sintiendo mucho sueño será mejor que me vaya a dormir, entre más rápido duerme más rápido despertare y entre más rápido despierte más pronto no iremos de aquí

Siento al sol golpearme los parpados .Me cubro rápidamente con las sabanas…que molesto es tener que despertarme así

-Johnny, cariño es hora de irnos- mi madre me mueve suavemente para que despierte .De verdad no me quiero levantar

- cin…co… minu…tos…- tengo mucho sueño…no quiero levantarme

- ¡JONATHAN!- del sobresalto me caí de la cama y me enrede entre las sabanas, después de eso fue una odisea para quitármelas de encima

Educadamente mama se despide y le da las gracias a la casera del lugar .Es una señora de edad avanzada cabello lleno de canas y viste todo el tiempo un delantal de cocina, algo que jamás olvidare son los pasteles y galletas que esa señora hornea .Me palpa la cabeza antes de que me valla, quisiera a verme llevado algunas de esas galletas

Subimos al auto sin muchos miramientos .El camino es largo y mama dice que ya no tiene dinero suficiente para quedarnos en mas casas de huéspedes .Sera mejor que me valla acomodando, pediré el asiento de atrás del auto esta noche .Mire por la ventana de nuevo veo a unos niños jugar con un Gran Danés en una colina, se ve muy divertido.

Para cuando caiga la noche estaremos más cerca de nuestra nueva casa espero que sea grande…así podre invitar a muchos a quedarse a dormir, sonrió ante ese pensamiento eso si sería divertido, por mi mente pasan miles de juegos risas y aventuras vestidos de piratas, ninguno de mis acompañantes tiene rostro, pero sabré ponérselos apenas me asiente en el nuevo barrio

Ya es de día y ¡no puedo créelo! .Ya casi estamos llegando, veo el letrero del pueblo este está en pésimas condiciones .Al llegar mama estaciona el auto enfrente de una casona vieja y algo arruinada .No se para que propósitos…solo espero que no sea nuestra nueva casa…

-quédate aquí. Tengo que hablar con la dueña -

- ¡pero! ¡Ya estoy cansando de quedarme en el auto!- si tengo que hacer pucheros los hare pero no me quiero quedar más en esta carcacha como perro sin dueño .Mama me da permiso de mala gana poniendo una cara más infantil que la mía jeje que chistoso

Cuando subimos por las escaleras de esa casa, estas comenzaron a crujir horriblemente .Como si estuviera pisándole la espalda a un monstro de madera , la plaga de termitas aquí es terrible , le sujeto la mano fuertemente a mi madre antes de que ella toque la puerta

Despacio la puerta se abre .Por el aspecto de la casa deformada por el tiempo y apestando a musgo juraba que allí vivía una bruja, Posiblemente de nariz puntiaguda y la cara llega de arrugas con la piel verdosa y la espalda encorvada. Comencé a tiritar de angustia pero valla sorpresa que me lleve cuando del interior de la casa salió una muchacha

Tenía el cabello oscuro y largo hasta media espalda y vestía un sencillo vestido color ciruela aparentaba unos veinte años pero su expresión la hacía lucir mucho mayor .Nos miro seriamente antes de dirigirse a mi madre

-usted debe ser la señora Melisa Connor. Encantada- le extendió la mano a mama y ella la recibió con energía y una sonrisa - tengo, entendido que desea comprar las tierras de mi familia.

¿Comprar? ¿Acaso tenemos el dinero para eso?

-si, está bien informada oí hablar de la gran porción de tierra que maneja su familia y que está a la venta .Perdón pero…creí haber hablado con una mujer un poco mayor la ultima vez - mama puso expresión contrariada y yo también, no sabía que íbamos a comprar la casa

-perdone usted. Mi madre ha salido a hacer unas compras. Déjeme presentarme soy Mika Troulens, yo seré la que atienda la transacción - esta chica al parecer no tuvo infancia que sería se ve

Luego de un rato .Decidí que tenía que irme al auto, no quería oír discursos aburridos sobre comprar y vender y lo que sea que hagan los adultos con el dinero ..va que perdida de mi tiempo

Paso bastante para que mi madre saliera de esa espectral casa .La muchacha sostenía un sobre entre las manos, tenía la mirada perdida y algo triste, mientras que mi madre rebosaba de alegría según me fije

- ¿no que no teníamos dinero?- le objete mientras se subía al auto-

-para quedarnos en casas de estar no. Pero para comprar la granja si - genial una granja…granja… ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo?-

-si como oíste-

- ¡pero eso te debió costar una millonada!- creo que alcé de mas la voz

-no demasiado…la familia de esa chica es muy pobre, abandonaron todo lo que tenía que ver con ese lugar hace mucho ahora es nuestro - me sonrió cálidamente, solo espero que el lugar valga la pena

Unos minutos de viaje y ya estábamos en el sitio .Debo decir que es …inmenso es más grande de lo que hubiera soñado que era la casa principal es muy cómoda y es del tamaño que quería

Mi madre me ve sonriendo y lo hago también .Creo que viviremos felices los dos aquí, solo espero que no se le ocurra la maravillosa idea de querer irse a último minuto

Ya pronto será de mañana, no he podido dormir en toda la noche hay demasiados ruidos fuera de mi ventana, grillos, sapos y uno que otro gato husmeando en la basura. No esperaba eso.

Bien como el sol ya va a salir y no tengo nada de sueño me iré a explorar un poco, quizá allá alguien aparte de mi despierto que quiera conversar .Salí de la casa aun esta frio oscuro y el pasto húmedo hay muchos árboles por aquí…se ven muy tétricos con tan poca luz…está bien juro que uno de ellos me saludo, Salí corriendo de allí

Un paseo por el pueblo quizá sea lo mejor, antes de que mi madre despierte y no me encuentre en mi cama .Este lugar es muy grande todo aquí tiene muchas proporciones , espero no perderme

El sol ya esta saliendo y yo al fin pude encontrar el camino a casa mi madre puede estar mas que despierta y hecha una furia .Para cuando llegue lo comprobé

- ¡Johnny! ¿en dónde estabas? , ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?- tiene las manos en la cadera y una expresión asesina, me tarde mucho en volver

-estaba explorando un poco - me reí luego de eso, tampoco es para tanto

-avísame a la próxima- relajo un poco la cara y se fue a hacer el desayuno, bien tomare nota cuando quiera salir en la madrugada primero despertare a la mujer con el peor despertar de este lado del país…si como no

Han pasado catorce días y solo he visto ansíanos y adultos por aquí, los mas jóvenes me llevan más de cinco años y no muchos me hablan, he tenido que entretenerme yo solo .No me gusta salir de casa, aquí todo es muy diferente y mi madre ha conseguido un empleo en una tienda .Casi nunca esta en casa ahora y yo no encuentro que hacer

Más que mirar por la ventana…

Otros cinco días y ya se me agotaron las ideas , Intente dibujar ir a explorar inclusive intente hablar con los vecinos .Me ven como un bicho raro solo porque me gusta andar en sandalias y no en botas como ellos , pero todos son unos amargados no me quieren ver ni en pintura .El ultimo señor con quien intente hablar me hecho d su patio gritándome que era un intruso

Este pueblo el lúgubre y muy callado la gente pareciera ser parte de las edificaciones .Como si vivieran en otra realidad, para mi sorpresa la única escuela aquí esta sorpresivamente cerrada y abandonada , siempre paso enfrente de ella cuando voy a ver a mama al trabajo .Pareciera estar embrujada tiene el frente lleno de basura y malas hiervas .Al parecer a nadie le ha hecho gracia si quiera pensar en arreglarla .Pero si lo hicieran ¿Quién enseñaría allí? .Los fantasmas quizás

Este lugar me deprime .Casi nunca hay días soleados y la mayor parte del cielo esta tapado por árboles frondosos y oscuros .Solo los cuervos se posan en ellos .Me encuentro dando una de mis diez mil caminatas por el condado .Mi madre pasa tanto tiempo en el trabajo que no me costaría recorrer todo el condado y algo del otro durante todo el día incluso por dos días seguidos .Y esa no es ninguna mentira lo he hecho unas tres veces

Mis pies chocan contra algo en el camino .Casi caigo de cara al suelo .Mi gorra salió volando, intente alcanzarla pero me fue imposible el viento comenzó a soplar complicemente con mi mala suerte de eta mañana .Me fui refunfuñando y soltando maldiciones, para cuando llegue al punto donde me había tropezado vi con que objeto casi me rompo la nariz en el suelo

-una…tabla- me tropecé con una tabla suelta de una cerca podrida y consumida por termitas, a esta le faltaba un cachito de un lado .No es más larga que mi brazo, la recogí y me di media vuelta mientras golpeaba el piso y las cercas con ella .Al menos me sirve para entretenerme

Como me esperaba mi madre aun no aparece. Estaré solo hoy también con la señora Queen, mi madre le paga para cuidarme, se dio cuenta un día que casi me salgo del estado caminando y no me encontraba por ninguna parte .Supongo que no quiere que me vuela a alejar de ese modo .Cuando llegue a casa me sorprendí al ver a la señora Queen con una vaca en el patio, la estaba ordeñando, estaba sentada en un banquillo con una cubeta debajo del animal

-Señora, Queen ¿Qué hace? - me acerque, nunca había visto de cerca a una vaca, que genial ahora puedo variar mi rutina una sonrisa adorna mi rostro

-querido Johnny. Lo lamento no debí traer el trabajo a tu casa pero mi marido esta agrandando la tienda y necesita más leche- baja la mirada cansada , pobre mujer trabaja demasiado hace muchas cosas, como tejer, hornear ayudar a decorar casas y por lo que veo ordeña y clasifica leche- y por eso me temo que tengo que ordeñar mas a Nana - dijo refiriéndose a la vaca , tiene un enorme cascabel en el cuello es de color marrón y muy mansa por lo que veo

-¿puedo ayudarla?- sonreí , sería muy divertido ayudarla .Quisiera quitarle algo de peso de encima , de verdad se ve muy cansada

-que dulce eres, pero me temo que no podrás manejarla .Solo me hace caso a mi y no quiero que te responda con alguna patada- me desilusione .Creí que aria algo mas hoy- …pero si quieres te puedo servir algo de leche

- ¡si! Muchas gracias- de sus ropas saco un pequeño vaso y me sirvió algo de el líquido blanco .Estaba muy bueno pero prefiero la leche fría…aunque siento un sabor extraño en la boca, ahora que miro bien a la vaca nunca había visto una con la parte blanca del ojo rosada

A la mañana que le siguió a esa me encontraba explorando de nuevo .Muchos me habían visto con la tabla en brazos ¿Qué miran? Nunca habían visto a un chico jugar con un trozo de madera por lo que puedo notar .Me detengo a mitad de camino…me duele mucho el estomago…

Un hombre de edad madura se encuentra en la casa .Lleva unos días revisándome , me siento fatal…mis ojos están muy rojos me arde mucho la garganta y siento que el pecho me va a estallar

-Doctor, dígame que tiene mi hijo- mi mama le ordena desesperada que le contesten. Yo me levanto con dificultad de la cama el arquear mi espalda me hace doler los pulmones, comencé a toser y ellos me ven preocupados

-señora, Connor .Su hijo solo tiene la influenza estacionaria, se pondrá bien- mi madre sonríe pero yo no, llevo tres días en cama por esta ''influenza'' nunca fui enfermizo…no entiendo de que hablan…se ven tan lejanos ahora , aprieto con temor la tabla. En mi pecho espero a que el doctor se valla de aquí .Le dejo instrucciones a mama espero que me cure pronto

Volteo y en la cabecera de mi cama .Lentamente y con algo de dolor en los dedos tomo una caja de crayolas y veo la tabla fijamente .Se me ocurrió una idea le dibujare una cara así será más divertido verla

Una toz violenta me hace doler el pecho .Mi madre corre hacia mi con un brebaje que me hace querer vomitar, ella me regaña y acepto tomármelo

Los días que le siguieron no mejore en lo absoluto .Pero eso no me detuvo de ir a pasear con tablón, si así le puse a la tabla me pareció el mejor nombre para mi mejor amigo .Mi madre me mira raro cuando le hablo a tablón .Pero ella sigue muy ocupada casi no me llama para hablar sobre mi comportamiento

Siempre que me siento solo hablo con tablón .Es decir hablo con el todo el tiempo

- ¡mira tablón! , la casa de la señora Smith esta sola , quizá cofff...Poda...Cofff…mos tomar algunas de sus fresas…- esta toz es irremediable siento el pecho quemándome cada vez que toso pero estoy acostumbrándome .Procedo a salta la cerca , me siento débil de repente .Todo me da vueltas

- ¡hey! ¡Niño! ¿Qué crees que haces en mi jardi…?- la mujer me ve horrorizada mi toz no ha parado ni un segundo casi no puedo abrir los ojos ni respirar…siento algo tibio subir por mi garganta - Dios mío…estas tosiendo sangre…- apenas puedo orilla pero siento que alguien me levanta en brazos , creí oír gritar a la señora poco después de que me di cuenta de que estaba escupiendo sangre .Siento que me quedare dormido…

-Por Dios doctor, ¿Qué tiene mi hijo?-

El doctor baja su mirada y luego se irgue impasible .Sigo en mi cama solo que con la camisa llena de sangre ahora que me doy cuenta…tengo una manchas en mis manos…no se que son

-señora Connor, su hijo…lamento decirle que… tiene tuberculosis- mi madre rompe en llanto y el doctor se ve totalmente destrozado ¿Qué es tuber-tuberculosis?

-¡¿Cómo es posible? - grita mi madre desesperada- ¿Cómo pudo contraerla? Mi hijo no puede…no puede…- me gustaría decirle que no llore mas…pero me duele el simple hecho de hablar

-pudo ser algo que comió o bebió…el virus es sumamente contagioso y aquí nunca había habido un brote antes , tendremos que mantener al niño en cuarentena

Los días están pasando y cada día pierdo mas la razón…apenas puedo oir a mi madre llorar a mi lado cada noche .Ella salió a comprar unas hiervas que se supe me curarían

- _¿Por qué tan triste Johnny?-_

_-_no lo sé tablón, mama esta triste, por eso yo también…creo-

-_no te hagas el que no sabes…estas…_

_-_ aceptar eso no cambiara nada .Tal vez si finjo estar mej..cofff …cofff- me empapo de nuevo de ese liquido rojo

-_no puedes ni terminar una frase, estas grave .Nunca te vi tan famélico me temo decirte que estas agonizando…- _ tablón suelta una risa algo aterradora, jamás lo vi comportarse así .El permanece inerte sobre una silla a mi lado, se ha vuelto muy brusco conmigo .Supongo que no podía esperar más de don sarcástico

- ¿Qué me pasara?- comienzo a llorar no quiero escucharlo pero, no me queda de otra

-_nos iremos pronto tu…y yo…-_ cierro los ojos una última vez…_mama_

- ooo -

_una mujer llora descontrolada y casi sin lucidez frente a un ataúd pequeño , con una hermosa cruz gravada y con la ayuda de sus vecinos la trasladan al último lugar de descanso de su pequeño un siempre sonriente aunque melancólico niño cuyo mejor amigo era un simple pedazo de madera de Arce .Antes de ser sepultado la madre abro el ataúd y para sorpresa de muchos introduce el trozo de madera pintarrajeado al interior .Antes de darle un último beso en la frente a su pequeño_

_Jonathan W. Connor. 11 de marzo de 1922 _

-oye tablón, me debes dinero .Te dije que nos mudaríamos de nuevo-

-….-

-si claro jamás me dijiste eso-

Un joven de camiseta blanca pantalones azules y una extrañas sandalias de madera se paseaba libremente por el vecindario que jamás avía visto y que conocía de memoria .Se dio media vuelta al escuchar el canto de un gallo , para su sorpresa encontró una modesta granja mesclada con un patio de una casa común .Vio a un muchacho de cabello negro tratar la tierra mientras se vanagloriaba de su buen trabajo , el nombrado de cabello negro se quedo estático al sentir que lo veían .Se giro sobre sus talones y noto a un niño de al menos trece años viéndolo son una sonrisa de tonto

-hey, niño ¿Quién eres? - su voz tenía un extraño acento que el niño con el madero no supo reconocer .Pero le pareció divertido, se acerco hiperactivamente y le saludo

-¡me llamo Johnny! - dijo alegremente- y este es mi amigo tablón

El mayor también le regalo una sonrisa.

-bienvenido al vecindario .Soy Rolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy , son propiedad de el dibujante y responsable creador Danny Antonucci

**N/A: supongo, que aparte de la tardanza no puedo alegar más (computadora sin saldo). Espero que disfruten este cap. Muchas gracias a las maravillosas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y si es de su agrado espero verlos aquí siguiendo el hilo de la historia. **

**Eddy**

**1919/1932**

Con un andar rítmico, me desplazo por la ciudad a mi siguiente destino. Mi hogar, lástima que me quede tan lejos, esta a las afueras de Brooklyn muy cerca del condado de Kings, camino con las manos en los bolsillos y un paso un tanto elegante si tomamos en cuenta de que visto casi arrapos, hay goteras cayendo de los tejados avivando el frio de este solsticio de invierno. Solo una bufanda desecha y desteñida me abriga parte del rostro, pero aun así el frio me araña las mejillas. Mi nombre es Edward Spanky y vengo de mi trabajo provisional y ustedes se preguntaran; ¿un chico de trece años trabajando?, pues si tengo trabajo, varios de hecho y la razón es simple. Estamos jodidos.

Si como oyeron es mortificante tener que partirse la espalda a temprana edad desde que estallo la crisis del veintinueve, la inflación amerito el suicidio de miles de magnates importantes y muchos fueron dueños de grandes porciones de las mejores empresas metalúrgicas de Manhattan, por eso me es fácil trabajar en la fundidora, desde que toda acción administrativa se fue al desagüe y en medio del caos no se asesoran bien, digo. No todos los días el dueño y el primer accionista mayoritario comenten suicido el mismo día sin dejar una copia de los estados de cuenta más que la que tenían memorizada ¿Qué deprimente no? En fin trabajo alli por un buen arreglo, pero no le digan nada a mis padres ellos juran que mis ampollas son producto del ''fructífero'' trabajo en una carpintería y la fuerte toz la he tenido que atribuir a los vapores del barniz de la madera, pero no es como si mi padre no tuviera fuertes sospechas ya. Además de eso trabajo en…mmm… veamos, vendo el diario, lustro zapatos, en la fundidora, soy repartidor de artículos varios y pido limosnas afuera de varias iglesias los domingos ¡ah! y también unos cuantos trabajillos que van por mi propia cuenta…claro que a la semana tengo que partirme en varios yo, para atender todo y ganarme más de tres míseros dólares que es la suma que gana mi padre, aunque sea un centavo de veinticinco, vale la pena ganarlo

Todo sea por mi familia, tengo que ayudar en casa, mi madre es una mujer fuerte y ni mencionar a mi hermano y a mi padre son mi ejemplo pero, si se enteraran de lo que hago en ocasiones me darían tremenda reprimenda ''pobres pero honrados'' solo ellos. Aunque así, si tengo que hacer lo imposible o lo ilícito lo hare no permitiría que padecieran hambre.

Y no es como si mi hermano fuera un angel…

¡Oh! Miren eso supongo que hare una parada antes de ir a casa, casi paso de largo a una tienda MUY especial y digo muy especial por una razón en particular, allí vive un cliente que me debe dinero, soy repartidor, ese es mi trabajo puedo conseguir cualquiero cosa o inventarla y venderla para luego ser el cobrador ejem.

el lugar en cuestion esta demacrado y se puede apreciar un letrero mugriento y oxidado que reza ''ferretería'' yo lo llamaría más bien baño público de gasolinera, toco un par de veces a la puerta con los nudillos de los dedos nadie responde, luego de diez segundos de espera comienzo a oír pasos o más bien un arrastre de pies contra el piso. Me aparto un poco cuando la perilla gira y la puerta se abre dejando entre ver a un hombre con una barba de una semana y un aspecto desalineado, tiene cara de acabar de levantarse y de querer matarme por haberlo despertado

-¿y tu quién demonios eres? ¿No ves que está cerrado?- el aliento le apesta a alcohol. Qué extraño creí que la Ley Seca era inescrutable, me imagino que no habrá obtenido la bebida de manera convencional, esta mirándome indeciso, me cruzo de brazos y le regalo una sonrisa burlona antes de hablar

-¿no me recuerda seños Valdez?, soy Edward.- hizo un gesto chueco y pensativo antes de mirarme con desprecio

-hmp…eres tú. –Recapacita- Escucha mocoso no tengo tu dinero, quizá el próximo mes- antes de que me cierre la puerta en la cara detengo su acción atravesándome en medio del umbral con una mirada retadora, la curva de mis labios se vuelve a dibujar en ellos.

-ooh bien. Supongo que a la policía le encantara saber que consumes productos ilegales- ahora me ve con una mescla de horror y molestia, gruñe por lo bajo y desaparece en el interior de la casa, solo para regresar con un pequeño manojo de billetes arrugados en la mano. Me los lanza sin tacto y me cierra la puerta en mis narices, de la fuerza con la que la tiro el anuncio encima de mi cabeza tembló por un par de segundos. Me sumo de hombros y cuento el dinero mientras me alejo, son veinte dólares ohh si este sí que fue un buen negocio, aunque el lugar este prácticamente desmantelado el viejo verde gana muy bien

Y se estarán preguntando; ¿Qué le vendí? Bueno es una revista muy particular que se llama: no-es-asun-to-tuyo. ¡Hey! Jeje no puedo andarle revelando el negocio a cualquiera a menos que estén dispuestos a pagarme la suma requerida. Pero si hay algunas cosas que aun puedo compartirles ¡como el hecho de que _odio_ caminar tanto!, a veces me duelen partes que ni sabía que tenía, pero la recompensa lo vale por qué; ¡hoy es día de paga! , a diferencia de cualquier adulto asalariado o con seguro YO soy quien decide que día les cobrare y también QUE consecuencias pueden manifestarse si no lo hacen a tiempo. Luego de prorrogarles una semana a los debientes por haberles perdonado un pago atrasado les cobro puntualmente, tengo mi lado generoso pero este tipo me colmo la paciencia con casi tres semanas de retraso…no le dije a la policía la verdadera dirección pero si el área, con ''los de azul'' merodeando será más cuidadoso

Sonara repetitivo pero quiero conversar sobre lo mucho que detesto no tener transporte. Es cansado pero sería contraproducente para mí gastar en un modo más cómodo de trasladarme, aunque después de todo esta es una de las tres ciudades más sobrepobladas del país, la simple idea de un servicio público es maravillosa, la legislación debería hacer algo al respecto los únicos dos trenes son para sectores privilegiados, no para gente de mi condición, aunque escuche por ahí que este año el próximo mes para ser exactos tenían planeado inaugurar uno algo así como: ''un sistema independiente de trenes'' sep. _independent subway system _ ¡oh! ¡Qué gran nombre! Jeje ¡soy un genio! Eww…estoy por cruzar los barrios bajos, bueno casi todos aquí lo son. A cualquier esquina que mires solo aprecias oscuridad y gente mendigando en la calle, niños en distintos grados de desnudes y una inflación inmisericorde incluso con el mas pomposo y burgués de los hombres

La mayoría de las frutas o cualquier comestible tienen un precio altísimo, casi parece una broma de mal gusto pero no lo es, ojala lo fuera. Si les contara que hace un año mi padre gasto cincuenta dólares en _cuatro_ manzanas. Adivinen ¿qué desayuna-alrmosa-cenamos ese día? Si ya se hicieron unas _cuatro_ ideas bien por ustedes. Como decía solo vez rostros demacrados y mutilados por la desolación, todos rezan porque esta crisis acabe esta…esta…_gran_ _depresión_ que todos sentimos.

Hay rostros mirándome maliciosamente entre las escaleras de departamentos y uno que otro callejón, este sitio esta colmado de mal vivientes y vagabundos a reventar, por cierto, de ellos hay una bonita y malsana aglomeración en un callejón. Prendieron fuego a un bote de basura y lo usan para darse calor, supongo que yo haría lo mismo. Pero ya no tengo mucho tiempo, hoy no solo es día de paga: también de entrega.

Veo a mis siguientes _clientes_, esparcidos en una acera oyendo las ultimas noticias en un pequeño radio, veo que tienen problemas para hacer que la pequeña antena enfoque la emisora. Son seis personas todos hombres y con un aspecto que te podría congelar la sangre de las venas, al puro estilo de un asesino serial, el punto sin retorno es aquí, ya me vieron. Uno de ellos un rubio de ojos negros y enormes ojeras se me acerca tiene un feo tatuaje en forma de telaraña en el cuello, reviso de nuevo mi atmosfera, _calle 42 avenida Lincon_, si estoy en el lugar, ya son las tres de la tarde no pueden ser nadie más.

El rubio ríe por lo bajo y me mira como inspeccionándome.

-tú, debes ser _Eddy_- hace una pausa- no puedes ser nadie mas

Qué curioso pensamos parecido

-y ustedes son mis clientes, -suspire con mucho humor- no pueden ser nadie más.- le sonreí de soslayo y él me miro divertido. Busque entre mis ropas y saque un paquete de bolsas unidas por una liga son casi o un poco más grandes que mi mano, el las recibe con ambas manos sumamente temblorosas, lo note al instante e hice un gesto de molestia valla que la gente de hoy en día tiene gustos diversos

-¿Por qué esta porquería blanca?- le interrogo y el pone cara como de haber sido descubierto en medio de un robo- vale mucho menos que el alcohol, no me interesa venderte algo así. A la próxima pídeme el paquete de botellas de cerveza de malta de siempre a este polvo alucinógeno ¿sabes lo complicado que es conseguir esto? Prefiero el negocio de siempre – me quedo mirando al suelo- eres un imbécil imprudente de primera John

-¿Qué…?- antes de que diga algo mas lo interrumpo algo asustado

-¡espera! el inepto de mi hermano me obligo a que le dijera eso al primer rubio que se me acercara, lamento el regaño innecesario- me disculpo sinceramente no me gusta articular tanto con mis clientes ¡y no soy paloma mensajera!-

El me mira con una mescla de asco y diversión. Esta perturbado

-hermano de Spanky tenias que ser…- me da un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza antes de darme el dinero son…cuarenta dólares…genial, pero lo malo será que tendré que darle la mitad al jocoso de mi hermano, después de todo el se tomo la molestia de conseguir esto en la costa. Mi hermano lo llama una porquería que no se venderá nunca, pero al contrario yo creo que sería un gran negocio en el futuro

Me alejo caminando de allí rápidamente, el grupo de hombres se reparte las bolsas a una velocidad desesperada, parecen animales peleando por un trozo de comida, aunque en algo tiene razón el bruto de mi hermano, el alcohol vende mucho mas. Si hubiera sido aunque sea una sola botella quizás habría obtenido setenta dólares de un solo golpe. Bueno será para la próxima

Ahora si espero llegar a casa a descansar un poco, no obstante, hoy solo le cobre a trece de los veintiún debientes que tenían la fecha de este día programada. Suspiro cansado, quizás solo han sido trece pero todos viven esparcidos por la ciudad, no sabría decir cuántos kilómetros recorro diariamente por esto, pero si tengo que dar un aproximado diría unos ochenta kilómetros en una semana

-hey, niño- me quedo estático en mi sitio, una voz grave sonó detrás de mí. Me giro sobre mis talones solo para encarar a un par de oficiales a mis espaldas y recostados de una patrulla, me ven con el ceño totalmente fruncido uno de ellos se me acerca puedo suponer que fue él quien me llamo

-¿algún problema oficial?- pongo la más inocente de mis sonrisas, casi nunca surten efecto se que no tengo rostro de quien no rompe un plato pero por mi edad normalmente me lo pasan por alto

-sí, queremos hacerte unas preguntas- ahora hablo el otro tiene un porte más amable pero eso no le quita el aire acusador- por ejemplo: ¿no has visto nada _sospechoso_ por aquí? - se apoya de sus rodillas como para ponerse a mi altura, yo lo veo sin expresión aparente mientras que su compañero me ve nada convencido de mi mismo y luego ve a su acompañante como diciéndole: ''¿estás de broma?''

-no, no oficial hasta ahora nada- vuelvo a sonreír con ganas y procedo a retirarme, estos tipos ya me tienen nervioso

-está bien, muchas gracias…_Eddy_-

-oh...de na…-solo avance seis metros, cuando me detuve de golpe _mierda_…- ¿Cómo me…llam..?

-tenemos reportes de un _curioso_ intermediario de algunos traficantes del área- hablo con voz ronca el que lucía más apacible, pero ahora, luce más aterrador que cualquiera de los sociópatas con quienes trato. No me hice esperar y Salí corriendo de allí, ellos comenzaron a gritar para que me detuviera, solo hay una razón para que yo me haya echado la soga al cuello, _Eddy_ es solo un estúpido alias con el que se me conoce en la calle y los únicos que deberían saber sobre el son mis clientes. Y _estos_ parecen querer hacer que yo _pague_ y no necesariamente con activos.

Sigo corriendo como poseso entre los callejones, siento mi sangre ser bombeada con fuerza y el calor se fue a mis mejillas junto con gruesas gotas de sudor en la cara, sigo corriendo hasta que se me entumecen las piernas, salto un par de muros de al menos una docena de botes de basura, no sé cuantas veces doble de avenida. Pero eso no es lo importante, la sirena de la patrulla sigue detrás de mí. Pero ahora se oye muy lejos. Increíble tres años haciendo esto y al fin me tienen una pista gracias a Dios cargaba la bufanda que cubría gran parte de mi rostro pero aun así creo que vieron suficiente. Me detengo jadeante antes de vislumbrar una escalera de incendios desplegada hacia abajo, no sé quien la habrá dejado así pero siento ganas de besar a ese imprudente

Subí rápidamente y me cole por una ventana abierta, todo estaba endemoniadamente oscuro pero no le preste atención cuando vi a la patrulla doblar la esquina frente a mi justo antes de que metiera la cabeza. Afortunadamente todo paso rápido y creo que no me vieron…si no me vieron pasaron de largo el edificio muy rápido casi arrancando el asfalto con las llantas

Suspiro aliviado y siento mi ritmo cardiaco acelerado como nunca antes. No puedo creer que me hayan descubierto, alguien tuvo que hablar, no dudo que alguno de esos malnacidos me haya vendido por una barra de pan o algo así. Estoy rabioso puedo sentir como chocan mis dientes, las palmas de mis manos se tornaron blancas por la presión que ejercía al cerrar al puño

-¡aaarrghhhh!- grite asiendo estremecer el aire, fue más un gruñido pero no tengo otra forma de desahogarme ahora. Y para completar todo mi enrollo no tengo idea de donde estoy, será mejor que me devuelva por donde vine, de lo que estoy seguro es de que este sitio está abandonado todos los muebles están cubiertos por mantas y hay tanto polvo que juraba que era una alfombra gris lo que cubría el suelo

Ya sin mas ánimos que desatar como maniático en contra las paredes, Salí por donde vine. Baje las escaleras con algo de dificultad y de un salto aterrice en el suelo, ahora solo debo posicionarme. Creo que llegare tarde a casa

No planeo darme más mala vida por ese asunto de llegar tarde, estoy seguro de que simplemente se alegraran y me alabaran cuando vean todo lo que recolecte hoy. Tendré que aprovechar este despocisionamiento de mi parte y buscar las direcciones que me faltan para completar los veintiún cobros de entregas. Deje la bufanda y mi chaleco lo doble para lucir la parte de adentro, así al menos no me reconocerán de inmediato si me vuelvo a topar con esos policías

Llevo al menos tres horas caminando y solo encontré seis direcciones. Valla que viven lejos unos de otros, les cuento que en esta ciudad se puede esperar de todo. El primero en mi lista fue un sujeto particular, tiene una afición perturbante con objetos no muy convencionales, me toco entregarle una caja con animales disecados, mi hermano me dijo que la taxidermia se estaba popularizando y que sería un buen medio de inversión. Le dije que era la primera y última vez que hacia entregas raras, pero aun así logre sacarle quince dólares. El siguiente fue una mujer que me dio la generosa suma de setenta dólares por unos aretes que me toco conseguir a la fuerza

El siguiente a ella vivía a lado de un puente que daba una espectacular vista a un cementerio se podían apreciar varias tumbas colgar del acantilado que era dividido por el puente. Lugar aterrador, sujeto aterrador, era el velador y necesitaba una pala y unas lámparas para el nuevo alumbrado

Así seguí hasta los confines más apartados y mortíferos hasta que me canse de eso, si obscurecía me perdería como un completo torpe y seguramente mama armaría un escándalo si no me presentaba a cenar o si quiera me reportaba. Pensare en sus gritos de replicas después por ahora seguiré con mi relato no crean solo les estoy contando por cortesía, aun así los métodos o razones no los puedo desvelar

Para cuando deje a la señora esta se veía maravillada, aparte de la cuantiosa suma me dio un par de galletas con glaseado para el camino. Vaya que eso me alivio un poco el hambre que tenia, luego de esa pequeña esa de empalaguería se arruino la atmosfera con el velador y luego con un sujeto sumamente raro, quería una caja de puros, se los vendí hace once días y antes de que yo hiciera de las mías por el retraso me cito en un lugar diferente, era un almacén en el centro de la cuidad donde lo espere veinte minutos. Cuando el sujeto llego forrado en un elegantísimo traje de marca y un porte señorial, no pude evitar pensar si un día yo podría lucir algo así. Es un cliente distinguido, puedo ver como dos sujetos mas están a varios metros nuestro, yo lo veo contrariado y él me entrega el dinero

-oye- me llama y yo le prestó mi atención, aun no he podido contar el dinero- el jefe dice que te de las gracias por los puros. Son sumamente difíciles de conseguir de esa marca en particular- bueno, si son difíciles de conseguir puros y habanos directos de cuba pero estos se me hicieron mas sencillos de conseguir que robarle un caramelo a un bebe

-no fue nada, el sujeto de la tienda de habanos murió hace un año y había dejado algunas cosas en su tienda que me tome la libertad de conseguir- me sacudí el polvo de las magas con un aire resuelto y un brillo arrogante en los ojos, el sujeto me miro fascinado y esbozo una media sonrisa algo tétrica. Tiene una cicatriz en el mentón lo hace parecer una especie de gánster, aunque no pongo eso en plan de duda después de que dijo ''jefe''

-¿no te gustaría saber en que trabajamos?-

-los asuntos de mis clientes son de naturaleza privada y los míos igual- resumo cortante antes de partir y el hombre ríe por lo bajo mientras me dedica unas últimas palabras que en realidad no esperaba oír

-te felicito, eres un buen negociante-

-me alagas, claro que soy el mejor- me giro para mostrarle más egocéntrica de mis caras- Pero, negociar una caja de habanos no es la gran cosa-

-te vi hace dos años en la inauguración del edificio Chrysler- me sonrió con malicia antes de proseguir- ¿Cuánto ganaste?

El tenia un punto, ese día fue algo así como mi último trabajo como '_'Eddy el estafador'' _antes solo solía hacer estafas a otros niños pero note con mi hermano que os adultos pagaban mejor aun si eran actos fraudulentos, antes solo lo hacía para comprar cualquier cantidad de dulces pero bueno ya saben mi historia. Lo del anuncio del edificio me dio una idea, le cobraría la entrada por cinco dólares a cada niño que quisiera verlo, les dije que si no pagaban estaba en mi derecho de acusarlos con las autoridades. Fe entretenido, no digo que algunos no me lo objetaron pero a la final cedieron, esa tarde me conseguí una mesa, un mantel y con lápices de colores dibuje unos boletos muy convincentes, el resto fue historia

-gane 125$- lo mire desafiante y arrogante el soltó una carcajada muy profunda para luego mirarme paternalmente, eso me molesto un poco

-serias bueno para el negocio- con eso ultimo se retiro y cuando se me perdió de vista en su elegante auto acompañado por los otros dos sujetos, pude al fin contar el dinero, casi se me desencaja la mandíbula de la impresión ¡había más de doscientos dólares!, estoy choqueando y sumamente feliz ¡esto es fantástico!

Me retire de allí casi dando brinquitos como un completo iluso, aunque el resto de las dos horas siguientes me tuve que poner precavido a cualquier señal de los policías de esta tarde, los vi en una tienda cercana interrogando al dueño, aunque dudo que el pastelero tenga algo bien sabido sobre nada, es tan o más empalagoso que sus pasteles a veces no sé si es o muy ignorante de la vida y todo para él es color de rosa o solo es despistado una vez intentaron robarlo y termino regalándole el pastel a su atacante alegando que era un ''buen tipo'' que solo tenía hambre, por Dios ese sujeto era buscado por asalto y allanamiento en dos estados

Pero dejando al señor Smith fuera del caso ese par de policías se veían bastante frustrados de todo, como si hubieran encontrado ni una sola pista aparte de ensáñaselas conmigo hoy

En fin me queda solo una casa que visitar y esa es la casa de la casera del edificio donde vivo, me tomo una hora entera llegar y con los pies punzándome del agotamiento y las carreras forzosas que me vi obligado a tomar como medid de escape ya es casi de noche los faroles están siendo encendidos simultáneamente pareciera que se encendieran solo cuando alguien les pasa por enfrente. Sin mucho mas retraso y a paso decidido me vi a mi mismo enfrete del edificio esta casi e ruinas y lo deforman unas grietas algo preoucpantes, toque la puerta de la casera unas cinco veces hasta que la anciana salió asomando su cabeza llena de rollos

-muy buenas noches- le dije- señora Mary, hoy es el dia de pago y me temo que no le puedo retrasar más- si bien a ella no le hare nada no le molestara algo de presión. Ella solo asintió y me entrego cinco dólares envueltos en una tela blanca, le di las gracias y me dirigí a las escaleras para irme a descansar a mi cama de una vez y por todas

Para cuando llegue mi madre y mi padre estaban sentados en la sala con unas caras de preocupación soprendentes, mi madre me noto antes que mi padre y corrió a abrazarme casi histérica, pero cuando me solto me dio mis buenos golpes en la cabeza gritándome que, en donde estaba y si pretendía hacerla enloquecer, mi padre me miro severamente pero ese semblante desapareció para reírse en mi cara por mi mala suerte. Solo se levanto y me froto cariñosamente la cabeza con mucha fuerza

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido Edward? ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba?-

-lo lamento mama, pero es que hoy era dia de paga- solte una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mi madre me vio no muy convencida y triste, pero luego me sonrio como solo ella sabe hacerlo

-¿y bien campeón? ¿Cuánto te pagaron esos buitres?- mi padre rio bastante fuerte y mi madre solo soltó una risilla divertida, pero antes les pregunte si habían ido al mercado a comprar como me dijeron que harían hoy, al ver la cara de decepcion de mi madre y la de impotencia de mi padre solo pude deducir un grande y desolador NO

-no se preocupen- les dije- yo pago- le entregue el manojo de billetes a papa y el muy sorprendido de lo grueso que era lo tomo indeciso mi madre lo vio expectante e impaciente para cuando termino de contar tenía el rostro pasmado

-a-aquí h-hay q-q-quinientos ¡quinientos dólares!- espeto como si no se lo creyera, mi madre se llevo las manos a la boca reprimiendo un grito de asombro. Mi padre mi vio como si fuera un espejismo y se me acerco entre serio feliz- Ed. D-d-dime ¿domo obtuviste tanto?

Obviamente jamás les diría la verdad, eso seria como declararte culpable sin un juicio

-tengo varios trabajos papa, no es extraño que cobre muy bien- ellos me miran visiblemente perturbados, creo que aun no muerden el anzuelo y yo me empiezo a sentí muy nervioso

-Ed. Esta trabajando conmigo en la fundidora- una cuarta voz se hace presente y un hombre demacrado y alto entra por la puerta, es mi hermano trae consigo unas bolsas con unos víveres se ven bien colmadas y trae un semblante de satisfacción en la cara, pero ahora que caigo en cuenta de lo que dijo, solamente pude parpadear incrédulo, no me había delatado eso jamás pero…

-¡COMO!- gritaron ambos padres desde ese momento en la noche todos fueron regaños que me parecieron muy divertidos, al menos se habían tragado el cuento en esa fundidora solo conseguí doce dólares en más de un mes de trabajo, mi hermano gasto toda su parte hoy comprando la comida. Lo bueno es que nos durara. Esa noche dimos las gracias antes de comer todos juntos en nuestra pequeña mesa improvisada, es una gran caja demadera con un delantal rojo encima, pero cuando estas en familia solo vez la alegría en los rostros cansados y hasta ese ambiente pequeño de dos habitaciones y sin mas de un mueble y una caja que sirve de mesa en un piso frio y gris. Te puede llegar a parecer una masnion con un comedor de plata y un pavo asado en medio de una mesa kilométrica

Para cuando dejamos de cenar mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a consiliar el sueño, yo me recosté pesadamente en mi cama y el en la suya, tenemos una ventana grande dividiendo la habitación, las estrellas lucen hermosas esta noche

-¿tienes lo que te encargue?- me dice casi dormido mi hermano con el gorro tapándole la cara y los brazos improvisando una almohada, yo apenas lo escucho y le lanzo los veinte dólares que le debía el los coge en el aire y los guarda hábilmente

-que sea la última vez que hago de mensajero- le dije y el ríe y me lanza una almohada que impacta en mi cabeza, bueno se quedara sin almohada esta noche

-¿sabes qué?, nos mudaremos de aquí- yo me sorprendo, del golpe se me quita el sueño

-¿en serio? -

-sí, un amigo de papa dice que nos podríamos acentuar mejor lejos de aquí, que pronto todo se pondrá más caótico-

Luego de esa afirmación me pase las siguientes tres noches pensando a donde iríamos y me daba mucha tristeza no poder ser mas el chico de la gran manzana. Es curioso pero vivo en frente de una casona arruinada que dicen todavía es propiedad de la familia Capone, es interesante porque frecuentemente uso eso para decir que tengo relación con la familia de ese gánster aunque es solo para apantallar y hacer que se me solicite mas o se aleje de mi la competencia, después de todo de aquí de Brooklyn, solo nacerán leyendas

Luego de un viaje agotador MUY agotador que nos tomo casi un mes completar casi podía sentir como llegábamos al sur de California, con un demonio ¿no pudieron escoger un lugar más lejos? Que se note mi sarcasmo. Estamos al otro lado del país, ¡soy un neoyorquino! Tanto espacio abierto me provoca nauseas es tan…tan bueno solo es lo que es, aun no puedo creer a donde fuimos a parar. Es una de nuestras potencias económicas y me asombra como se está estabilizando tan rápido, aunque las cosas no son muy distintas. Parte del dinero que entregue la última nos fue útil para trasladarnos en tan tedioso viajecito. Nos instalamos en un barrio que casi no tenía edificaciones. Por lo cual es muy aburrido y además no tiene nombre. Oí por ahí que se realizaría un concurso con ayuda del alcalde para elegirle un nombre, bonita sorpresa la nuestra cuando nos enteramos que habían decidido ponerle el nombre que el hijo del alcalde pidió tan malcriadamente

_Peach Creek_

Vaya nombrecito, pero no esta tan mal. Finalmente lo que más me molesta aunque mis padres no están muy convencidos de mis días radicales como las llaman ellos es eso de que no me gusta andar desprestigiando a nadie por el color de su piel. Y si bien es estúpido hacer eso aquí, digo es california la sobrepoblación negra es inminente y es tonto tratarlos así, si mis padres no quieren convivir con ellos ¿para que diantres se mudaron AQUÍ entonces? Me parece de lo más masoquista y contradictorio. Mi hermano no opina nunca solo sé que me adora demasiado como para llevarme la contraria. Si aprendí algo padeciendo en la calle fue que: todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades, por eso mismo nunca estoy en casa me la paso vagueando sin nada que hacer, supongo que me había acostumbrado a las caminatas y las entregas, pero ya no tengo más que hacer que quitarles algunos dulces a los tontos de por aquí

Es lo mas fácil que he podido hacer, son mas crédulos que un niño en navidad

Justo ahora me encuentro dando un paseo por un lugar interesante. El cementerio de Peach, es un lugar muy bien acomodado y las lapidas se ven polutas y sin ningun tipo de transgresión a los campos santos como se ha visto últimamente por grupos radicales, son unos tipos vestidos hasta el tope con blanco he oído que no les agradan los de color y las cosas que hacen no son bien vistas. Menos por mi.

-vaya- me detengo enfrente de una tumba muy particular tiene grabada una fecha de muerte muy prematura, ¿solo trece años? Por eso la lapida es blanca, entorno los ojos para leer mejor el epitafio

''¿quieres jugar conmigo?''

También hay una pequeña foto aun en negativo anexada al cemento que cubre la parte de arriba, que cosa tan rara pareciera que es una...no es un chico abrazando una especie de tabla ¿o es un bate de beisbol? Bueno que más da. Aunque hay muchas lapidas aquí con la misma fecha de defunción, ahora que recuerdo creí oír hablar a una de las amigas de mi mama sobre una epidemia de tuberculosis que se desato hace unos años por la zona, me detengo en medio de mi caminata pensativo

Creo que hoy voy a hacer algo diferente, solo para entretenerme

Me llevo toda la condenada tarde pero al fin lo logre, recolecte la fruta suficiente para exprimir en varios frascos, los coloque en una mensa en el puente principal que lleva al otro extremo del rio siempre esta tan hundido que apenas parece un riachuelo sin vida. Yo vivo del otro lado, espere un tiempo y por fin llegaron mis primeras víctimas, hace muchísimo tiempo que no hago una pequeña estafa. Y dudo que me quieran contratar para nada en particular aquí

-oye tonto quítate del camino- me dice el primero es un niño de tez blanca y cabello negro, el sol esa a millón hoy, tiene la piel algo rojiza por eso los otros son al menos…a ver, uno, dos, cinco…son al menos once chicos solo un par se ve mayor que yo y solo hay tres niñas, el que me insulto a forma de saludo me ve desafiante pero pierde ese semblante de superioridad cuando le regalo una mirada intimidante

-escúchame bien pequeño imbécil, me vuelves a decir tonto y no querrás saber lo que sucederá después- mi personalidad es fría y muy agresiva, no puedo evitar el sentir unas ganas de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara. No viví en donde viví por nada. Y esta cuerda de creídos descendientes de burgueses no saben nada de la vida. Los veo con frecuencia, pero hoy son mis victimas algunos comparten la misma expresión incrédula

El me ve molesto pero sin intención de decirme nada

-BIEN, a lo que voy ¿no les interesaría un sorbo de esto?- les mostré uno de los frascos y ellos lo vieron muy interesados. Después de una hora me fui con casi cien dólares en el bolsillo JAJAJAJA no puedo creer que creyeran que un simple jugo de naranja mesclado con jugo de moras les fuera a dar ''súper fuerza'' que cosas se me ocurren

Pasaron dos días desde mi pequeña treta y yo estoy en una de mis usuales caminatas nocturnas la una se ve especialmente hermosa hoy, y las estrellas, se ven mucho más que en antigua ciudad. Le dije a mi madre que saldría a caminar un poco y fui a parar en dirección contraria a mi casa. Pero algo me hace detenerme, escucho algunas ramas romperse y me volteo algo inquieto. Para cuando me doy la vuelta todo sucedió muy rápido

Los mismos chicos de hace unos días estaban persiguiéndome, con los ojos llenos de furia desmedida. Estoy corriendo a todo lo que doy pero son mas rápidos que yo, tome un atajo por el bosque y me clase varias cosas encima no puedo describir el terror pero si puedo describir mi decisión por alejarme, están encolerizados y armados con palos y uno de ellos tiene un perro sin expresión en los ojos negros. Intente defenderme exitosamente con el primero pero se le unieron mas y mas, habían pedido ayuda eran muchos contra uno y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que rogar por que las piernas no me fallen

El corazón me late fuerte, ojala nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacerles esa jugarreta, nunca me las vi tan duras para escapar de esa turba enardecida. Y para colmo ha comenzado a llover las gotas me golpean con fuerza el rostro y me amedrento cada vez mas, no puedo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas de miedo mientras estas se confunden con las gruesas gotas del cielo

Ya pronto lo perdí de vista hasta que me creí perdido logre ver el puente este estaba casi inundado, la lluvia hizo crecer desmesuradamente al pequeño riachuelo en una rugiente y salvaje rio, comencé a escuchar los ladridos de nuevo y las maldiciones de boca de los niños que me perseguían, como sus zapatos chocaban contra el lodo y las luces entre los árboles. No me quedo de otra que zambullirme en el rio para llegar este le había arrancado la madera al frágil puente. El agua esta fría me cala hasta los huesos no puedo seguir no por mucho mas

Mis músculos se relajan hasta perder la tensión, el agua no me deja sacar la cabeza más de un par de centímetros, puedo escuchar algunas voces desde la orilla, trague un poco de agua se siente como acido en los pulmones. Creo que puedo llegar…hasta que veo una enorme roca siendo arrastrada por la corriente solo vi de ella una mancha negra…yo…

-ooo-

_Luego de tan terrible perdida la familia se lamento en un quebrante silencio el malestar de sus corazones los carcomió por completo, el hermano mayor fue reconocido en la armada estadounidense. Acepto con gustoso solo por el visceral dolor que le recordaba ver cada día el puente donde fue encontrado el joven Edward con un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza y agua en los pulmones. Los niños que había protagonizado la caza del joven asistieron arrepentidos a simple vista pero en sus corazones una malévola sonrisa se formo al ver el ataúd._

_Edward Vicent Spanky Jr. 15 de Diciembre de 1932_

Sus ojos se perdían en el blanco de las paredes del interior de sus casa hasta que decidió sentarse en la entrada de la misma, un joven de unos trece años jeans desteñidos y camiseta amarilla y bordados rojos, se encontraba de lo más aburrido pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo. Sus ''padres'' le castigaron por intentar una que otra travesura en el cuarto de su hermano. Ya no recordaba su otra personalidad, estaba más pasivo y solo travesuras y jugarretas se presentaban en sus recuerdos, solo para _su _beneficio no había rastro del chico maduro que solo buscaba lo monetario por encima de él y solo para sus seres queridos. Resoplo molesto y miro hacia la calle había un chiquillo jugando a la ronda con un trozo de madera la distancia. Por algún motivo se le hizo conocido

-que…aburrido, nos mudamos a un sitio aburrido-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad del dibujante y responsable creador Danny Antonucci**

**N/A: perdón, por la tardanza de nuevo (tengo que dejar de acabarle el saldo a esta cosa, les debo una cuartada y esa es que no me podian poner el internet hasta el once de este mes. Por cuestiones de la renta) Muchas gracias a los seguidores que han dejado comentarios y que se toman la molestia de leer ¡son geniales chicos/cas!. Se los agradezco mucho, no hay nada mejor para un escritor o bueno, intento de eso que unos cuantos elogios, espero que les guste este cap. Este y el siguiente componen un solo capitulo con un mismo final, solo que de distintas perspectivas. Esta vez debo advertir que no narraran ellos al principio ni de manera indefinida. Les presento a los hermanos, Edward y Sarah Horace.**

**Sarah**

**1931/1943**

**MCMXLII: 1942**

_Mediados de invierno. Entre las potencias aliadas se dictamino el tratado de las Naciones Unidas, que fue efectivo en enero del año 1942. Con no solo el apoyo sino como autoría intelectiva de Estados unidos, ningún país que allá firmado como original podría establecer uniones de paz con ninguna de las potencias ejes que apoyaran la Alemania Nazi. Todo esto con el fin político-militar más especializado y centrado en contra-atacar a las fuerzas del partido Nacionalsocialista de Adolf Hitler, _

_Entre las aliadas figuraban, Reino unido, países bajos , Republicas socialistas soviéticas, Checoslovaquia, Cuba, Polonia, India, Bélgica, La republica China, Republica Dominicana y otros quince: países adeptos. Se avecinaba el pandemónium_

_Las partes se habían comprometido a defender la carta del atlántico norte y así emplear todos sus recursos contra los países Eje: Roma-Berlín-Tokio, a su vez las potencias nombradas no podrían tener ningún acuerdo de paz con respecto a los países aliados con cualquiera o todos los involucrados en el pasado belicoso de la primera Guerra mundial. Las decepciones enarcaban rostros sin vida, sin una esperanza aparente que vivir el mismo infierno todo en menos de una década_

_Un duro golpe para el mundo en su precaria y ensangrentada situación anémica fue, sin dudas la invasión japonesa a Birmania y Manila. Todas presuntas acciones delictivas encargadas a la autoría del nuevo comandante en jefe japonés; Kaoru ichisawa _

_Con el orgullo a rastras en el campo de batalla, la experimentación humana para fines no especificados era una plaga que tardaría décadas en ser siquiera erradicada de los involucrados pero nunca de la memoria de la tierra que vio derramarse sangre inocente, la sangre pura se mesclaría con el lodo, las pesadillas inundarían las mentes y el papel registraría tales aberraciones _

_Vidkun Quisling, es nombrado primer ministro de Noruega y un invaluable apoyo a la hora de la batalla, estratega militar y partidario de lo social._

_Para mediados de febrero un incendio destruyo en New York el paquebote francés Normandie, las penas embarcadas que salieron a flote con el ataque al Pearl Harbor dejo más corazones desgarrados, viendo al enemigo reírse y escupirles en las heridas_

_Con la perdida milenaria de soldados y porta aviones en las ínsulas de probeta Estadounidenses, un millón quinientos setentaitres soldados fueron reclutados para el frente de batalla en Polonia, Francia, Prusia y Normandía, sin mencionar un embarque destinado a la erradicación nipona en las islas Salomón y Madagascar, entre ellos, los valientes soldados figuraban miles de matices y nombres, genes enrazados, obligados a pelear. Otros sentían al patriotismo emerger con devoción, lástima que no fuera el caso para los Afroamericanos, en las bahías navales las familias con el corazón muerto en penas y anhelos se despedían de los rostros que quizá, y con la gracia divina. Volverían a ver, con ciega esperanza en su país. En su gloria_

_Una de las gaviotas que había sido testigo del dolor de las partidas, alzo sus alas en espectral vuelo nocturno, entre las nubes llenas de escarcha, remonto los cielos en busca de comida. Y fue a aterrizar en un tejado cualquiera; era de tejas calientes donde se escuchaban voces romper el silencio_

_Nada más que una familia de clase media baja, eran cuatro personas de las cuales solo dos estaban presentes, compartiendo las paredes que los cubrían del augurio de la noche_

_Un joven que aun no era mayor de edad, con un ojo morado y punzándole, cabello afeitado a lo militar. Mero simbolismo según él, compartia la mesa con un pequeña pelirroja su cabello lacio contrastaba con su nívea piel y sus oscuros ojos. Ella miraba al joven con verdadero desprecio, estaba de brazos cruzados y se negaba tomar su cena de aquella infernal noche._

-¿Por qué no comes hermanita?- me pregunto con esa estúpida voz falseteante y llena de un ligero retraso a mí pesar, este inútil de mi hermano mayor. Otra vez dejo que hicieran con él lo que se les viene en gana en el trabajo, simplemente me da lástima verlo. Me da lástima saber que es un bobalicón subdesarrollado, no dije nada con respecto a su pregunta, solo me levante de la mesa y subí escaleras hasta mi habitación donde despedí a la puerta con un enorme portazo

Supongo que se habrá quedado pensativo en el comedor, oigo una puerta cerrase desde mi posición en la cama. Mama y papa llegaron, el es un soldado retirado, le juro a mi madre que no se involucraría en otra guerra y ella es ama de casa la mayor parte del tiempo, los dos trabajan todo el día y nuestros horarios radican en la mañana y en la noche. Yo me hago cargo de la casa el resto del día

Me recosté en mi cama mientras sostenía en el aire un remendado conejo de peluche, tiene ojos de botón y una oreja caída, fue mi primer y único juguete, lo recuerdo bien. Yo tenía dos años, mi padre llegaba en uno de esos vehículos de asalto junto con un equipo de soldados, el se veía deslumbrante con su casco abollado y sus ropas de camuflaje. Solo se acerco y me dejo entre mis pequeñas manos un hermoso conejo blanco, de esmeraldas azules artificiales por ojos (¿raro no?) , Eran esplendidos y originales, sentí a la brisa acariciarme el rostro el me sonrió y se despidió de mama, de mi hermano y de mi con un beso para cada uno. Aun no logro concebir como ese hermoso pedazo de cielo algodonado se convirtió en un conejo grisáceo y deprimente

Supongo que el tiempo lo adsorbió. Como a todos aquí

Miro las estrellas por mi ventana y estas parecen titilar con fuerza, como si estuvieran llorando. A veces me da la impresión de que es así, no me dio tiempo de contemplarlas más, estoy escuchando murmullos afuera de mi puerta que pronto se transforman en gritos. La voz de mi padre resuena entre las tres voces en la sala. Debe estarle reclamando a mi hermano explicaciones sobre su nuevo moretón

Mi hermano trabaja subiendo cajas a un camión, son para exportaciones lejos del país. Me dirijo a la puerta y la entre abro con cuidado solo logro vislumbrar dos siluetas discutiendo acaloradamente, moviéndose entre las paredes, mis ojos se dilatan y el pulso se me acelera. Mis padres se pusieron agresivos y mi hermano no ha hablado en lo absoluto, mantiene su posición sumisa en el suelo donde se toca la mejilla como intentando apaciguar el dolor

Cierro la puerta con cuidado y retrocedo. Me cubrí los oídos todo el tiempo desde un rincón. Sonidos guturales adornan el ambiente con premura. Mi hermano es un idiota no sabe cuando decir las cosas, ni cuando defenderse a el mismo. Un par de lágrimas se asoman por mis mejillas hasta morir en mi mentón. ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡Siempre defendiendo a los demás!

Patee con fuerza la pared abriéndole una grieta pronunciada, escucho el tapizado ceder ante la fuerza del impacto. Si apretara mas fuerte mi conejo contra mi pecho le sacaría todo el relleno

Jamás te llegas a imaginar que tu vida tome el timón de sí misma y vea en ti a un potencial jugador de una endemoniada y enfermiza ruleta rusa. Donde te ponen la pistola de frente y un revolver en la nuca si no accedes a jugar. El resultado; el mismo.

¿Cuestión de suerte?, si un azar del destino que se divierte manipulando a sus títeres hasta la locura y extinción misma de su razón. Los foráneos tiraron los dados. Y nuestra gente pago el precio con fuerza bruta

La luz entra escuálida por la división entre la puerta y el suelo, es de un color ámbar desesperanzador, sabes que estás bañando con el fulgor precoz de esa luz y sabes que nadie afuera sabes que estás despierto y escuchando todo ese alboroto desmesurado. Es allí cuando sabes que puedes, llorar, maldecir e injuriar como se te dé la gana. Porque sabes que están muy ocupados para verte siquiera recordarte en medio de la oscuridad

Soy la maldita ama de casa y me ocupo de enterarme de todo lo que no debo por respeto a mi labor, soy la que le cura las heridas a mi hermano y negocia en la calle para obtener el pan diario. Mientras mis padres procuran que no nos desaloje el sheriff por estar seis meses debiendo más de la cuarta parte de la hipoteca. Y es de siete meses el plazo. Siempre la misma rutina absurda

Mi hermano _cree_ que _no _se el por qué de sus conflictos. Es fácil, el grandulón tiene demasiado corazón en el pecho donde su sangre bombea furiosa por la igualdad. Donde no se puede resistir a exigir en su trabajo el doble de jornada por la misma paga si con eso ayuda a un amigo convaleciente. Si por eso garantiza mejor paga para un compañero. Si con eso logra que no linchen en plena jornada laboral a un compañero de color por intentar ser algo mejor. Su jefe lo odia, es un gordo grasiento y asqueroso que no le importa nada más que ver a sus empleados como burros de carga

Ya harta de todo aquello, con mucho dolor y adrenalina en las arterias, me dirigí hacia la puerta, gire la perilla con dificultad asiendo que la puerta se cerrara sola dos veces. Pronto me harte y la abrí de un solo golpe, casi trote hacia las escaleras. Cuando estuve en el palco del primer escalón. Los vi

Mi madre mortificada por la angustia, sosteniendo una mano contra su frente. Es una mujer agraciada tiene el cabello negro como el carbón que aspira diariamente comerciando en las vías del tren. Y unos ojos azules que Parecen querer llorar de la impotencia

A su lado unos dos metros adelante esta mi padre. Pelirrojo como el fuego igual que el que sale de sus ojos en este momento. Esta gritando y clamando por una explicación de parte del monigote en el suelo sentando en posición de loto. Mi hermano, sigue sin decir nada mirando a cualquier parte en la pared. Ninguno me ha notado

Pero ya me harte.

-¡Cállense de una maldita ves!- grite asiendo a mi garganta arder como las llamas de la maquina más mortal, me arremango el vestido con fuerza. Los tres se me quedan viendo atónitos - ¡el no te dirá nada papa! ¡Déjalo ya!- sé que me espera un buen castigo por eso pero mis palabras parecen una especie de invocación a la tranquilidad. Mi padre chasquea la lengua y aparta la mirada, mi madre me ve como diciendo ''¿de quién abra sacado esa actitud?'' y mi hermano solo finge angustia, se que por dentro esperaba una intervención

Nuestra pequeña pelea se ve interrumpida por unos llantos lastimosos que vienen de afuera de la casa. Baje las escaleras rápidamente, los sollozos ahora son gritos que rompen completamente la atmosfera en mil pedazos. Mi padre se alarmo y corrió hacia la puerta mi hermano se quedo en su sitio junto con mi madre, solo él y yo nos movilizamos hacia el patio

Encontramos una subrreal escena de la vecina junto con toda su familia llorando y gritando histéricos en la calle. No había rastros del hijo mayor probablemente se habría dado a la fuga. La mujer estaba en el piso golpeando la tierra con ambos puños ensangrentados y lanzando improperios como loca. El padre no hacia más que apretar contra sus labios el dorso de la mano y caminar en zigzag como un muñeco de cuerda. Mi madre se asomo con cautela, apenas noto lo que acontecía salió de la casa e intento calmar a la errática mujer en el suelo

Ellos son una familia judío-americana, se mudaron aquí hace unos dos años. Son buenos amigos de la familia. Por eso nos asusto hasta las cuencas de los huesos sabernos enterados de esa histeria colectiva que tenían. Como por arte de instinto anima, cada uno tomo posiciones. Yo me fui corriendo a tender a los más pequeños es una familia numerosa tienen cinco niñas y un solo niño de mi edad los seis están esparcidos por el patio y un pequeño grupo esta acurrucado juntos, con los rostros pálidos. Intente hacer que Todd, mi contemporáneo me dijera algo, pero solo negaba frenético en el suelo con el rostro hundido entre las rodillas.

Mi hermano emprendió búsqueda por el mayor de los hermanos. Tiene dieciséis igual que él, lo considera su ''mejor amigo''. Supongo que no verlo presente lo alarmo, nadie había notado su falta, y por ultimo mi padre intentaba calmar casi a amenazas al patriarca de la familia, un hombre de densa barba negra. Conciderando que es menor ocho años que mi padre. Con treinta años en la bolsa y ya tiene tantos hijos. Está hablando entrecortado y con el mínimo de coherencia

Cuando el fuego de emociones se calmo la mujer entre penas y llanto nos conto que le acababa de llegar una carta directa de Polonia. Toda su familia en la Europa soviética fue mandada en un tren de carga a un campo de concentración en las afueras de Austria. No se ha sabido mas nada de ellos ni de los otros quince mil judíos que fueron llevados a los campos en las mismas fechas

Todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

No podíamos sacar conjeturas de la nada, aun había esperanzas

Me quede abrazando a Todd por más de una hora y a sus hermanos tuve que ayudarlos a entrar a la casa, mi madre me lanzo una mirada de orgullo cuando Salí de casa de los vecinos con la situación infantil controlada. Los más pequeños estaban en cama y a Todd tuve que darle un buen sermón y una sonrisa para se quedara lo más tranquilo posible

Entre a mi casa, mi padre y el vecino seguían hablando apaciblemente en un árbol cercano, eso me animo un poco. Pero esa sensación se fue apenas vi a la mujer de mi vecino sentada en la sala con un pañuelo amortiguando sus lágrimas y mi madre al lado con un té caliente en mano. Mi madre hizo en ademan con la cabeza para que me fuera a mi habitación, yo asentí obediente. Intente no hacer ruido alguno mientras subía

-¡pero! ¡¿Cómo es posible Katherine? – vi desde el marco de las escaleras como. La destrozada mujer se aferraba a las manos consoladoras de mi madre- ¡POR QUE PASA ESTO!- y volvió a romper a llorar sin consuelo alguno

-María, no albergues falsos pensamientos. Ellos están bien- la voz de mi madre era cálida y sobreprotectora. Pero no era suficiente en ese momento. La señora María era de las más hermosas mujeres que haya visto, después de mi madre y ver esos ojos marrones inundados en lágrimas. Le partiría el alma a cualquiera

Llegue a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con cuidado, me asome por la ventana de madera húmeda mientras el viento soplaba frio y resentido, bajo la silueta plateada de la luna note a dos entidades acercarse. Una era mi hermano y el otro un joven moreno de cejas pronunciadas y buen parecido, me parece que es: Jacob el hijo mayor del matrimonio oriental, se veía igualmente desolado y con el ceño fruncido

Ambos vienen caminando acompasados hasta que mi hermano habla de algo que no alcance a escuchar, pero puso una mueca de retrasado monumental. El otro adolescente ríe por lo bajo y es cuando entiendo que le habrá dicho algo gracioso. Quizá para aminorar el ambiente

Saben aunque no lo parezca mi hermano es sumamente inteligente, oh bueno _lo era_, antes con solo verle a los ojos destellaba puro entendimiento hacia todo, hallabas confort en él y sus motivos y no había conversación que no me ganara. Pero cuando exploto la _Guerra extraña_ el comenzó a cambiar. No sé si por que tenía de antemano previsto lo que pasaría oh por que se contagio de algo, cuando vimos los primeros aviones de combate circular los cielos una primavera. El brillo intenso en sus orbes se fue con la ultima estela de los de las turbinas de esas furiosas maquinas

Recuerdo bien que me arrastro a ver un millón de veces esa tonta película de Charlie Chaplin ''_el dictador''_, una parodia al régimen fascista de Hitler. Una clara critica a su autoritarismo militar. Pero es aquí cuando todo se vuelve bizarro, un día mi hermano trajo a casa una enorme caja. Mama y Papa habían salido y no llegarían hasta muy tarde, yo me encontraba lavando los platos y demás trastes cuando entre haciendo todo el ruido humanamente posible

_La pelirroja se encontraba con una película de sudor en la piel, y el cuerpo cansado. Todo el día lo paso aseando y atendiendo la casa deseando que su rutina acabara de una vez , para cuando su hermano llego a casa del trabajo con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y con manchas de carbón y tierra en todo el cuerpo. Ella ya casi acaba con la ultima losa. El estaba sonriendo de manera perturbadora_

_La pelirroja se asomo desde la cocina, estaba intrigada_

_-¿Qué traes allí?- pregunto casi en una orden_

_-ya lo veras- contesto el primogénito para luego sacar una navaja de su pantalón y abrir la caja_ _cortando a la mitad el adhesivo que la envolvía. Pronto abrió el paquete sacando de el unos libros infolios. Eran raros y fascinantes. De tapadura plastificada y de colores chillones_

_-¿Qué…rayos son?, son demasiado delgados y…- la pequeña se horrorizo al ver las cubiertas con ilustraciones muy graficas de creaturas a las que cualquiera clasificaría de ''mounstros'' y mujeres con escasa ropa en escenas de combate con armas que ella jamás había visto. El diseño era precario y dejaba que desear pero era un comienzo_

_-se llaman Mangas- dijo sonriendo- los japoneses los leen es una moda muy nueva todavía- su hermana encolerizo cuando nombro a los orientales ser pronunciados con tanta tranquilidad- un amigo mío habla japonés, los tradujo para mi dice que son muy buenos…pero no creo que el nombre les dure, al menos no aquí en occidente _

_-¿y eso a mi que me importa? Son una aberración de esos …esos asesinos- casi grito la menor de ambos, su hermano la miro reprochante, inquisitivo con un aura de soberbia y saber imponentes al ojo humano. Esa era la ultima vez que vio ese fulgor en los ojos de su hermano_

_-ellos también han sufrido, todos los bandos- dijo con severidad- ¿crees acaso que esto durara para siempre? Quiza estén totalmente errados no te lo niego hermana. Y de que forma lo están – había un tono vehemente de poder emanando de su voz. El creía en la libertad en la igualdad, aborrecía la reprecion y la xenofilia el racismo, pero hasta el podía aprender otras cosas- ¡estas loca o que! ¡estas historietas son geniales! – puso un tono pueril, supongamos que aun es demasiado pronto para que el mundo se fraternise de nuevo y por eso el piensa en lo comercial_

_Ella solto una leve risa y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo_

desde ese dia, no ha apartado las narices de esas ''historietas'' como el las llama. Recuerdo que una vez quise leer una, pero me aburri en este intento de prologo de la pagina principal, a proposito la tienen en el final, es decir; comienzas a leer desde el final y terminas en el principio del terminaba confundiendome, asi que lo aparte de mi vista

pero _el_ no los aparto de la suya, cada vez mas callado cada vez mas introvertido e inseguro. Pero había algo que destacaba, él una masa de músculos aunque no lo aparente mucho, descerebrado y capaz de hacer favores laboriosos por nada. Es el perfecto oprimido, te puedes aprovechar de él sin esperar consecuencias. Cualquier hombre hambriento de poder y ambición como su jefe actual, desearía tenerlo a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Incluso me da un poco de miedo en que perversa mente se puedan cosechar ideas para el

Para cuando me aparte de la ventana sentía los ojos cansados, me los frote en par de veces con el dorso de la mano, dejando escapar un leve hilo de humedad por el rabillo del ojo

Me aparte lo mas que pude en dirección a mi cama, nunca se vio tan confortante en toda mi vida. Tome el pequeño conejo gris y lo coloque a mi lado. Cerré los ojos un momento hasta que Morfeo me gano la batalla

Me levante por la mañana, aun cansada y con el cuerpo pesado. La base del cráneo me punzaba un poco, imagino que fue por la posición en la que me encontraba. El sol apenas y se asoma por el horizonte, me desperté antes que el gallo de nuevo, el viento sopla gélido y con un deje de humedad, eso me hace estornudar un par de veces. Sera mejor que me aseé y me prepare para mis tareas de hoy

Ya afuera de mi cuarto, tengo que hacer fila para entrar en el baño. Pero para mi muda sorpresa, el baño estaba vacío, eso me facilito las cosas más de lo que creí. Habían dejado todo en perfecto orden, algo raro aquí en esta familia. Me bañe con dos baldes de agua helada y me arregle lo mejor que pude con la rasposa toalla. En mi cuarto busque algo idóneo que ponerme, termine vistiéndome con un coqueto vestido rosa pálido, de mangas blanco marfil, abombadas en las muñecas, para complementar unas finas medias blancas hasta más arriba de las rodillas que iban por debajo de las enaguas y un par de zapatos de suela negros. Como decoración un listón blanco en el cabello aun algo húmedo

Salí de mi habitación con buen tiempo, tome un abrió blanco. Esta mañana hacia muchísimo frio, no quisiera resfriarme, ya en la cocina revise el gabinete de activos para sacar unos quince dólares, los puse en el bolsillo de mi vestido y partí hacia el mercado. En el camino reviso veloz casi de soslayo el papel en donde anote las compras

Amablemente le pedí al panadero que me diera una bolsa con pan, leche, queso, carne y entre otros, le quede debiendo pero era un hombre comprensivo solo sonrió y dijo que ''para mañana será'' no como el hombre que vende los diarios. Quise comprar uno para instruirme de lo que está pasando en el mundo. Me comenzó a palpitar fuertemente el corazón cuando vi aquel símbolo negro estampado en rojo y blanco. El símbolo nazi, era lucido en los brazos de hombres cansados y curtidos como en una pasarela algo siniestra, por prisioneros de guerra cuya foto fue tomada a las afueras de Dinamarca. Podías apreciar los sonrientes rostros de los soldados Rusos, unas eran de alegría otras era el sadismo en persona. Pero lograron capturar a trescientos de un regimiento de dos mil soldados alemanes, era comprensible su euforia con respecto al asunto

Deje el periódico a un lado solo para encargarme de la bolsa que permanecía olvidada en el suelo, la tome celosamente y seguí con mi camino. El hombre de los diarios ya me estaba comenzando a mirar realmente mal como diciendo ''si no compras nada; lárgate'', bien optare por la segunda opción.

El frio comienza a arreciar en el ambiente. Eww se me llenara la cara de escarcha, luego se me pondrás rosadas y tiesas las mejillas, no me gusta para nada, es intolerable, luego las ancianas quieren estarte pellizcando los cachetes, como si quisieran sacarles el jugo y solo logran que me dan pequeños toques eléctricos en ellas

Pase por una vitrina de una juguetería muy cerca de la pastelería local, sin saberlo me quede estática en el sitio observando embelesada los juguetes y pequeñas decoraciones infantiles, casi todo era de un rosado sumamente oscuro casi color vino, había un hermoso oso blanco de ojos negros y moño azulado que me llamo mucho la atención, de hecho lo he visto un par de veces. Junto con todo el juego de te y una enorme buro donde poner los libros, es totalmente blanco con destellos plateados por decoración. Realmente hermoso, me gustaría NO me encantaría tener todo esto para mi sombría habitación, le quitaría el toque malsano, por uno más femenino…pero ya basta de soñar despierta, tengo que preparar todo

Pronto será navidad, pero dudo que alguien aquí disfrute de la época de cembrinas con todo lo que nos ha pasado, con todo lo que le esta pasando al mundo

En la cena de navidad nadie se vio especialmente animado. Excepto quizás la tia Leonore, vino con todas las de la ley a hacernos sonreír aun a costa de nuestras preferencias personales, inicio con un abrazo de oso asfixiante para cada uno de nosotros. Debo admitir que sentí un leve impulso asesino hacia ella ya que yo me encontraba poniendo el pavo en la mesa para cuando me sorprendió con la llave al cuello que osa llamar abrazo. El punto es que el ave que tanto tardo en coserse y subyugarse ante la salsa de durazno por poco saluda a nuestro amigo el piso

Y no es para menos la tía Leonore es una mujer inmensa, esta ''llena de amor'' y una talla triple extra grande, tiene siempre una pulcra apariencia como de dama victoriana y unos regordetes cachetes que siempre están rebosantes de rubor carmín, es una mujer bonachona

Seguida a ella llegaron casi en coro los tíos Fred, Marcus y Elroi, ya saben el tipo de tíos que se la pasan batallado sobre a quién apostar en el hipódromo (y criticando a los pobres animales) y que equipo de beisbol es el rey de la pelota, tambien de los primeros en luchar por el alcohol, siempre se les ve fumando y el olor a ceniza es bien conocido en la familia, no me da asco de hecho me he llegado a acostumbrar hasta el punto de agradarme.

También se hicieron presentes las tías Abigail, Johanna y Lucy. Van en este orden, la que te llena de regalos y consejos para la vida así no le preguntes o no venga al bendito tema de conversación, es la optimista empedernida, la tía Johanna es la que siempre está allí con una sonrisa y es irresistible a ojos masculinos. En mi opinión es más bella que ninguna luego de mama (claro está) si fuera una muñeca en una subasta pagarían por ella con sangre y oro, es rubia y de piel tan pálida como la nieve. La ultima la tía Lucy es la mayor es toda un fiera en cuanto a la labia y de carácter imperante

Era una reunión grande, y abarrotada en sarcasmo y aire a melancolía mesclado con alegría, muy confuso ¡oh! Sin mencionar a los invitados de honor en la cena de navidad nada más y nada menos que; toda la familia Salaam, nuestros vecinos Judíos. No fue fácil hacer que vinieran sobre todo porque se confirmo el deceso de sus parientes hace una semana en el campo de concentración 13B al noroeste de Austria, junto con ellos en el círculo preliminar del Holocausto fueron halladas once mil personas…cremadas vivas. Los únicos soldados Austriacos encontrados huyeron gritando ¡que viva el fuhrer! …desgraciados

Fue una noticia por demás espantosa, es mas muchos detalles fueron omitidos por la policía, mi padre tiene contactos en el cuartel de telegramas más cercano, yo me entere porque lo estaba acompañando y lamentablemente tengo buen oído y ellos dejaron la puerta de la oficina central abierta

Un golpe devastador. No pude evitar llorar, mi padre me hizo jurar no hablar JAMAS del tema. Y yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo

La noche fue larga y el olor a pavo inundaba el aire, cuando todos felicitaban a mi madre ella me dio el crédito a mí, claro las dos ayudamos. Yo me mantuve entreteniendo a los niños de los vecinos y mi hermano paso toda la noche hablando con Jacob riéndose y tomando junto con los demás Varones de la casa, era un época donde se sentía a las partículas vibrar por cualquier respiración, pero aun así era mágica. No esperábamos ver nieve aquí en Peach creek en todo el centro de california no esperas ver una nevada, Aunque seria genial por una vez ve manchado el suelo de blanco haciendo a las velas del árbol recién cortado resaltar. La noche paso como típica época festiva, con unos hermosos fuegos artificiales explotando y decorando el cielo nocturno con fuego de mil colores. Quizá un mítico aliento de esperanza. Mis padres tienen planeado una especie de viaje al campo para cuando acabe el año, Solo espero que no sea una completa locura como nuestros viajes anteriores. Amo a mi familia

_Un cálido viento golpea suavemente sus mejillas, después de una larga discusión familiar ese 23 de enero del nuevo año, la familia se distancio como era la rutina, el hermano mayor había admitido estar trabajando embalando y sirviendo como un vil asno de carga por menos de la mitad de a paga acostumbrada. El padre enfureció la madre lloro y la hermana no opino en lo absoluto._

**MCMXLIII: 1943**

_Atreves de los años la familia Horace, fue catalogada como normal o simplemente disfuncional, pero todo lo contrario a lo que se podía a apreciar, desde padres estrictos y una joven con actitud de fiera y dominancia, con un hermano que repentinamente pareciera que no tomara la vida en serio solo, tomar cualquier cosa con calma y aparente ignorancia; todo da un giro cuando te asomas bien en sus conflictos, padres amorosos, un hermano considerado y una niña reprimida y muy madura para su edad, quizá con un toque de narcisismo, pero se amaban era lo importante_

_Un día los Hermanos Horace, salieron espantados hasta la medula, de la casa que habían compartido por tanto tiempo, su madre habían estado todo el día trabajando en las vías del ferrocarril y el padre en el departamento de servicios básicos del barrio, ambos hermanos con la esperanza de huir de un atentado japonés a través de la costa. Las autoridades habían pedido la total evacuación en un área de quinientos kilómetros cuadrados. La orden de disparar los litorales no avia sido emitida por el cuartel general y el panico arraso con las mentes de los incautos. Ed, arrastraba a Sarah de un brazo incitándola a correr hasta el auto, por fortuna el muchacho sabia conducir, no lograron llegar hasta dos cuadras mas adelante cuando una enorme sacudida los golpeo a ellos y a los otros miles de vehículos_

_Una avioneta nipona estaba a punto de tocar tierra en picada , cuando su auto derrapo Edward no tuvo de otra que cargar a su hermana lejos del tumulto, ella hundía el rostro en su pecho intentando pensar en que todo era un sueño. Su hermano le sonrió, una última vez cálido, transparente y lleno de cordialidad y amor fraternal, ella estaba agradecida y muerta de miedo, el solo rogaba por un milagro. No hubo un funeral hasta hoy, ambos figuran en la lista nacional de:_

_Desaparecidos._

_Presuntamente: 26 de Enero de 1943. Sarah Ángela y Edward Walter Horace._

_-ooo-_

-¡EEED!- gritaba una pelirroja totalmente iracunda con fuego saliendo de sus ojos y maldiciones de su garganta. Desde su ventana en su habitación, el sueño de toda niña de doce años, totalmente rosada hasta hacerte doler los ojos y juguetes hasta donde alcanzaba la visa, una habitación digna de una princesa, de una reina o de una Varonesa, con el digno toque femenino, era la envidia de quien la viera a ella y a sus dominios del terror estampado en rosa, con un conejo blanco y de ojos como zafiros descansando en un rincón , ella tenía ambas orejas perforadas un jeans azul claro tenis y una blusa rosa que hacia juego con todo lo demás

-¿d-dime hermanita?- hablo o más bien chillo el hermano mayor, vestido con un sencillo suéter verde mohoso con pantalones oscuros y camisa a rayas. Estaba helado de miedo en su sitio sin el más minimo ápice de raciocinio en su psique con el corazón de un león y la mente de un ratón, no era brillante pero hasta el comprendía lo que le esperaba, temeroso atendió el llamado de su hermana vacilante y torpemente

-¡NO HAS HECHO TUS TAREAS EN CASA! ¡LE DIRE A MAMA!- pronto el pidió socorro y ella lanzo una risa sádica

A veces su hermana daba mucho miedo, pensó.

**Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza pero ¡heme aquí! Jeje ¿coments? **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad del dibujante y responsable creador Danny Antonucci

**N/A: no quise hacerlos esperar demasiado, jeje además tengo varias historias en la cabeza que me vienen a último momento. Bien espero que disfruten al máximo este capítulo que finaliza con las crónicas de los Horace. Un saludo y muchísimas gracias a; *xXAiko-HayashiXx ( me alegra mucho que te guste la historia me siento alagada jeje espero que este capítulo llene tus expectativas, gracias por decirme que te gusta la redacción y mil gracias por el coment y sep el punto es que den cañangas ñangas xD) *KimiKoKagome ( muchas gracias por seguir el Hilo de la historia, que bueno que te haya gustado jajajaja no creí que nadie fuera a llorar por esas escenas pero de verdad me llena de dicha que cause esas emociones espero que te guste este cap) * Monnikce ( a mi mayor fans jajajaja xD lamento mucho haberte dejado esperando espero que te encante como los otros y la respuesta a tu pregunta es: no no me tardo nada haciéndolos este solo tomo un par de horas me sale normalmente solo es que hay un gusanito llamando ''pereza'' que se encarga de mi cuando termino una historia jeje debo corregir eso, espero que te guste este cap) *Voltina Snape ( muchas gracias por los coments espero que andes cerca para leerlos Y ESPERO QUE TE ENCANTE jeje besos!)**

**Ahora si basta de verborrea ¡A LEER!**

**Ed**

**1927/1943**

**MCMLXII: 1942**

Un rango militar, mejor llamando, puesto, empleo, graduación. O simplemente rango es más bien un sistema jerárquico en el cual se le asigna el puesto y se le administra al cadete sus labores y previa formación y especialización dentro de un regimiento, pelotón, cuadrilla o simplemente equipo de instrucción. Algo con lo que llagas a soñar en convertirte, al servicio de la naval, el ejercito, fuerzas armadas y o policiales. El uso de rangos militares es universal completamente al servicio de la libertad y libre albedrio de una persona, por lo cual es utilizado como método de seguridad y preservación especializada de cualquier país o masa de tierra

Esa es una filosofía, abstracta y algo retorcida mía.

Lo curioso de todo es que siempre he querido enlistarme en el ejército no importándome lo que mis padres digan, creo que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para la toma de decisiones personales. Pero ellos no lo verían así, quiero enlistarme. Quiero iniciar, defender a mi país o solo por el gusto retorcido que le tome a las heridas y la defunción recientemente, quizá si este enfermo

Pero esas son habladurías de los demás, tengo que tener una buena concentración y ningún defecto o impedimento físico o mental para lograr entrar siquiera al buen ojo de mis superiores. Pero ¿qué digo? ni que de verdad estuviera enlistado o fuera ya mayor de edad, a veces se me olvida que trabajado embalando comida y en una que otra ocasión transporto metal a las fundidoras o lo recibo en la costa directo de países latinoamericanos que están trabajando en alianza con los con estados unidos, todo el metal, el petróleo, provisiones y otros acondicionamientos provienen los piases adeptos, que no prestan asistencia militar especifica. Tengo entendido que ya tienen en marcha un elaborado plan para establecer una academia militar específica en el sur, pero no se sabe si llegara a consumarse a plenitud. Si llegara a finiquitarse cualquier decreto que diga que personas corrientes que quieran estar en el gobierno deban instruirse en las artes marciales para gobernar o aspirar a la patria, seria en una guerra alternativa

Dudo mucho que en esta. Y hablando de esta, es el mismísimo tártaro tener que vivir como lo hacemos, pronto ya no quedaran jóvenes de mi edad que no se hallan enlistado como cadetes, asistentes o cabos. Esperemos no llegar a esa situación de crisis extremista

El fascismo se expande como una plaga total, ese es su fin ser; imperialistas y expancistas, al punto de ser unilaterales y dirigistas en un solo idealismo. Racistas y eliminando etnias como si fueran cucarachas, eso me hastía y llena de cólera claro tomemos en cuenta que; de hecho mis mejores amigos son de color y de distintas religiones. Como por ejemplo Jacob, el es judío-americano, trabaja conmigo haciendo encargos es asistente y administrador del efectivo del regordete y temido ''señor Banner''.

Otro ejemplo es; Trent el es de color, siempre le he dicho que no se deje mangonear por los demás, los muy malnacidos le suelen llamar ''chico'' aun cuando es el mayor del grupo con veintitrés años , también ''negro'', ''negrito'', ''basura'', ''esclavo'', vamos en este orden, al que lo denigro por el color le partí la nariz en el pavimento, el que utilizo el sufijo le di una paliza que lo obligo a tomar solamente líquidos por un mes y a los últimos dos les deje diversas contusiones y varios hematomas y un par de costillas rotas. Nos tuvieron que separar para que evitara romperle el brazo izquierdo a uno de ellos, por supuesto amenazaron con despedirme o algo peor pero usualmente se olvidan de esos incidentes. Ya pronto, comencé a ganarme una reputación despectiva y algo absurda, pero valió la pena

A Trent, le siguen una larga lista de amigos marginados, segregados y simplemente ridiculizados, pero gracias a mi todos tiene más confianza en sus acciones, tengo un amigo que no le hace gracia nada el hablarnos en nuestro idioma y eso que él nació en Texas, el muy engreído es poliglota dice que tienen parientes noruegos y es tradicional que hablen más de un idioma, siempre habla en japonés. Nunca sabemos distinguir entre un cumplido o un insulto genérico. Sabe que nos molesta pero a los demás más que a mí su nombre es Víctor. El típico excéntrico del grupo a que todo el mundo le dice un; ¡ya basta!, cada vez que es necesario

Por último me tienen a mí, Edward Horace, soy enteramente norteamericano pero tengo ascendencia Irlandesa, cortesía de mi padre, por mi madre no abría que preocuparse. Ella nació vivió y supongo que tiene planeado como lugar de descanso aquí en California, vivo en un barrio enorme a las afueras de Peach Creek, el principal importador y exportador de hierro, trabaje un tiempo en la mina pero por cuestiones de salud se me complico la estadía, tengo la mala suerte de todos mis jefes sean despreciables hasta el punto de ser esclavistas

Y no bromeo con respecto a eso. Petulantes chupa sangré, aun recuerdo al primero, yo tenía catorce años en ese entonces, trabaje para un carpintero, el muy…bueno ese hombre era impredecible, sacaba a todos sus muchachos de orfanatorios con el propósito de ponerlos a trabajar gratis, ya que legalmente tenia jurisdicción sobre cada uno de ellos. Yo era el único que no tenía ninguna conexión burocrática con él, por consiguiente se contenía conmigo, pero ojojo…háganlo enfadar y utilizaba la_ tabla. _¡Ni que estuviéramos de criados en un monasterio!

En fin el sujeto, maltrataba a los niños como se le daba su gana, en ocasiones oía gritos guturales salir de su despacho. No sabía porque hasta que uno de los niños salió sangrando profusamente, eran una especia de ''castigos particulares'', nunca renuncie porque me faltaba el dinero…pero un día no me contuve mas, mientras él estaba distraído y bueno todos en general barnizando algún madero o lijando algún encargo. Actué

Aun lo recuerdo las astillas flotando en el aire y rostros cansados y magullados por el trabajo lucían caminos de lagrimas secas por las horas. Olía a temor, maltrato y un constante abuso, cuando salió de la trastienda y nadie veía tome un trozo de madera de roble y se la estampe contra la cabeza, dejando malparado e inconsciente en el suelo retorciéndose y maldiciéndome. Todos se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un espejismo, ninguno se tragaba lo que acababa de suceder. Les incite a alzarse y venir conmigo

La sublevación se vino también por parte de los demás jóvenes que trabajaban en los demás establecimientos, cansados de una vida de abusos, pronto éramos una gran marcha de sorpresivos cien menores de edad directamente a la central de policía, no tendríamos derechos pero cualquier trabajador tiene derecho a manifestarse y exteriorizar cualquier queja por abuso. Si no nos trataban como niños pues ¡lo harían como hombres!

Duramos dos días sin movernos y recurriendo a acciones evasivas si la situación lo requería, pronto mis padres se enteraron, para sorpresa mía se unieron a mi revuelo contra la ''autoridad'' logramos hacer justicia por mi parte, mi jefe fue arrestado dos días después. Y fueron amonestados los demás grandes de la explotación infantil

Saben por mucho que me guste meterme en líos por los demás a veces me divierte solamente saberme enterado de un conflicto, soy bueno planeando. Como una vez que ayudamos a la familia que antes vivía al lado nuestro a escapar de en plena noche cuando la luna alcazaba su cenix, el grupo de encapuchados más temidos en América el Klu Klux Klan, ellos fueron los hostigadores por supuesto era una familia de color, solo una mujer y sus tres pequeños. Enloquecí de cólera y arrastre a mi padre a ayudarme con tal acción de heroísmo, me importo poco que me dejara quemaduras de tercer grado en la espalda

El segundo jefe que me tuvo a su cargo era un ser igualmente despreciable, su delgadez era casi espectral y su rostro adherido a sus huesos lo hacían lucir siniestro, era inflexible y represivo con un extraño gusto por los castigos físicos y mentales, estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con el partido democrático de Franklin Delao Roosevelt, supe que ha votado en su contra ya varias veces, debe ser de un partido republicano-conservador

No querrán saber que fue lo que hizo cuando descubrió los ''desvíos'' sexuales de uno de mis compañeros en la mina, lo amenazo con lincharlo en público y algo sobre querer ser parte del gobierno ingles de donde el provenía solo para usar un método de ejecución ya abrogado por la presidencia

Era demasiado horrible para describirlo, fue terrible en todos los sentidos, tal explicación que él escribió como ''la ejecución de los traidores'', desistió de esa idea al recordar en donde vivía ahora, a la mayor brevedad lo saco jalándolo del cuello de la camiseta al patio donde pidió que lo amarraran a una viga y cerraran con concreto el túnel donde él estuviera encerrado. Todos se negaron y horrorizaron en el acto. Uno podía imaginarse a ese hombre fácilmente, sentado como un buitre en su escritorio con el rostro ensombrecido y las manos entrelazadas, podrías oler el humo y ver el dinero metafórico volar y quemarse a su alrededor

En fin y para el fin puedo decir que no fui el primero en incitar al motín, fueron unos amigos pero conmigo a la cabeza, por lo pronto solo lo liberaríamos y enseñaríamos como llegar al primer tren que fuera hacia la frontera, si ya se medida radical pero no se nos ocurrió nada mejor durante todo el ajetreo desmedido

El 70% de sus empleados incluyéndome renunciamos ese día…haber yo tenía quince años entonces, cinco meses después justo el día de mi cumpleaños dieciséis. Me contrataron como carguero alias mula de carga, lo gracioso es que de todas mis incontables muestras de rebeldía de la única que se han enterado mis padres fue de la primera en la carpintería, los otros moretones, contusiones y rumores de pleitos los atribuí a gente recelosa y malhablada

Y una que otra caída y accidente en el trabajo

Pero oh…no conté con el factor ''Sarah'' mi hermana pequeña, siempre cuidándome, la mayoría de las heridas me las ha curado ella y por consecuencias de lo obvio le tenía que contar como fueron hechas

Siempre me está objetando mi conducta, a veces me amenaza con decirle a mi padre sobre lo que hago normalmente en el trabajo y es peor de lo que ella conjeturaba

Somos cerca de ciento veinte trabajadores particulares como servicio de almacenamiento en empresas famosas y encargos marítimos, solamente se nos paga veinte dólares al mes, de los cuales solo recibo quince o en ocasiones cinco. Y es mucho pedir, le estoy cubriendo los turnos a tres amigos que quedaron inválidos por un accidente trasportando varias toneladas de verjas de acero en un camión, el jefe amenazo con despedirlos y yo me ofrecía a hacer la compensación por el error que habían cometido, por dios los pobres hombres estaban en su máximo punto de agotamiento y no se dieron cuenta cuando maniobraron mal una polea y la verja cayo sin más al suelo. Los tres me dicen que no son necesarias mis molestias pero por más que lloren de la impotencia cuando no me hacen cambiar de opinión no cederé.

Bueno trabajar turno triple es mortificante y por poca paga es peor pero siempre vale la pena moralmente hablando

Un día estaba ayudando a Jacob mi mejor amigo en un encargo de alto nivel. El había faltado al trabajo por eso le hacia el favor, dijo que no quería que su madre estuviera más preocupada de lo que ya estaba por sus parientes, hoy les llagaría una carta de ellos bueno el caso es que cuando me descuide uno de los clasificadores se me vino por detrás, solo para tomarme por los hombros y conectarme un puñetazo directamente a la cara, me dejo un ojo morado estrambótico y punzante. Po supuesto que se necesitaron tres hombres para evitar que lo asesinara…claro no llegaría a esos extremos, el muy desgraciado era antisemita y pertenecía a una familia blanca conservadora, se entero de mi buen gesto hacia mis compañeros por Eric y John no si no por Brad un muchacho joven cabello rosado y piel morena, su madre había sido ultrajada por un hombre blanco y no encajaba bien en ninguna parte

''somos tus amigos, estúpido''

Le suelo decir, para que recapacite sobre, Víctor, Eric, Jacob, Trent y yo

Ese día llegue a casa con el ojo morado y el ego sobresaltado, para mí ''sorpresa'' que se note el sarcasmo. Mis padres no estaban en casa mi hermana estaba terminando de pulverizar las papas para el puré cuando yo subí a ducharme, ese día había reclutado a una buena cantidad de gente para mandarlos al exterior a la fronteras a pelear contra la amenaza nazi, quisiera haber sido uno de ellos. Solo para sentirme un verdadero patriota, en fin me deje de eso y cuando baje ya aseado y con ropa fresca. Mi hermana me esperaba en la mesa, sonriente hasta que…vio mi pequeño recuerdo de esta tarde en mi ojo izquierdo

Le sonreí y me senté, tratando de no habla del tema, fingí completo desinterés por mi estado y cualquier cosa que me rodeara, ella aun no sabe que simplemente finjo estar recluido en mi propia mente, es que desde que se puso más mandona que mi jefe en casa me hecho el completo desinteresado por no decir ''loco'' para que ella dejara de preocuparse. Lo cierto que es que se me hace morbosamente divertido hacerla enfadar, no dudo que un día ese carácter cambie…algo me lo esta diciendo a gritos

Comí tranquilamente, hasta que note que ella no lo estaba haciendo. Le pregunte que pasaba ¿Por qué no comía? Para mi sorpresa recibí la mirada más mordaz y llena de veneno que nadie me había dado y se fue sin más. Supongo que ahora si la hice enojar…y mucho

Termine mi cena y me dirigí al sillón a descansar y aquí he estado desde entonces, esperando a ver qué pasa ahora. Prácticamente me estaba quedando dormido cuando siento la puerta de enfrente cerrarse, una cálida voz me saludo, es mi madre llega hasta donde estoy con un par de cajas. M e pide ayuda para llevarlas a la cocina cuando se me queda viendo boquiabierta y deja caer la caja en el suelo para llevarse las manos a la boca

¿Qué le pa….

O no, el moretón, todavía lo tengo ¡se me olvido eso!

Mi padre entra seguido por la puerta, hasta que su buen humor decae tristemente al verme, sus ojos se encienden con odio y comienza a reclamar respuestas. Me recorre sin pudor alguno un escalofrió por la espalda, fue aterrador, ahora me azota el desconcierto ¡qué voy a hacer! ¡Si le digo como me lo hicieron querrá saber el porqué! ¡si sabe él porque me terminara de matar el!

Me quede callado, esperando cualquier intervención cósmica, cuando el golpea fuertemente la pared con el puño ya que no le he dicho ni Jota en todo el tiempo que llevamos discutiendo

-V-vamos papa…f-fue un accidente en el trabajo-

-¡siempre son accidentes Edward! ¡Siempre me escupes en la cara con mentiras! ¡TE EXIJO QUE CONTESTES ESTA VEZ!- está realmente iracundo...no que hacer…

Me toma del cuello de la camisa fuertemente hasta que siento mi espalda chocar contra la pared, esto solo aumenta los escalofríos, mi madre nos mira asustada, la veo gesticular con las manos señas de terror y de que nos detuviéramos, yo no cedí en ningún momento. Me quede mirando al suelo compungido y sin saber cómo reaccionar

-¡basta!- grita mi madre tomando a mi padre del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia ella, me lo quita de encima con mucha dificultad hasta que él se pone a discutir con ella, no es nada serio jamás llegan a pelear gravemente. Pero ahora mama se ve decidida, me lanza una mirada inquisitiva, es obvio que también quiere una respuesta

Me desplome en el suelo mirando hacia otra parte mientras cruzaba piernas y brazos, cuando se acuerden de que yo era la causa de la pelea me volverán a dirigir la palabra…no muy amablemente

Mi madre se fue a un rincón indignada sin decir nada mas, mi padre se frustra y arroja su sombrero contra el piso, desplegando su largo cabello pelirrojo, se frota la cabeza en señal de hastió y me vuelve a ver intranquilo

-Edward…- veo venir algo malo, estuvo a punto de levantarme la mano como diciendo; ''contéstame, o te arrepentirás'', el labio inferior me tiembla…creo que debo decir…

-¡cállense de una maldita vez!- todos giramos como si estuviéramos programados, allí en el palco de la escalera estaba mi hermana, tenía el rostro contraído y se arremangaba el vestido violeta con fuerza, miro hacia abajo por un momento hasta que nos encaro…creo que no soy el único atónito - ¡el no te dirá nada papa! ¡Déjalo ya!- grito a todo pulmón, pareciera que le doliera

Pero solo un pensamiento se me viene a la cabeza

Gracias ¡gracias! ¡el universo me escucho!

Suspiro aliviado, esperaba esa intervención, mi hermana me lanza una mirada cómplice pero no está bien dirigida. Sigue furiosa

Pronto todos nosotros nos sobresaltamos como si hubiera explotado una planta de energía. Alguien afuera esta gritando histéricamente. Escucho unos fuertes y desmedidos '' ¡porque!'' y ''¡no puede ser! , mi padre y mi hermana corrieron a la entrada y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Me quede un rato estático en mi sitio en el suelo, cuando mama se asomo por la puerta intrigada, abrió los ojos de manera antinatural y salió disparada también

Mas gritos se escucharon pero acompañados por los de mi familia, decidí levantarme algo indeciso y cuando Salí vi una escena aterradora de nuestros vecinos chillando históricos, parece un caso de trastorno por conversión, busque con la vista y solamente conté a ocho personas…Dios mío… ¡¿Dónde está Jacob?

No los puedo confundir con nadie son los Salaam, sin pensarlo dos veces Salí corriendo hacia cualquier dirección a ver si encontraba algún rastro de él. Me preocupa que haya cometido alguna estupidez si consideramos que su madre, la mujer más tranquila y pacífica de todo Peach Creek se encuentra en mendio de una crisis nerviosa y maldiciendo mas que un ebrio en una cantina, no puedo esperar algo menor de su hijo

Busque por lo menos una hora y quince minutos, estaba comenzando a sudar frio por el viento granizado que me estaba golpeando en la cara de repente. Como si el clima estuviera conspirando en mi contra de alguna manera seguí caminando como un sonámbulo otra hora y aun no conseguía nada. Pronto llegue al lago Peach, allí desemboca el rio con gran furia cuando la luna crece o llueve demasiado. Lo nombraron zona de alto riesgo por un incidente hace varios años en el ese lugar, muchos imbéciles dicen que esta embrujado

Y vaya sorpresa mía cuando vi a mi amigo de piel morena sentado con la cabeza gacha en lo que quedaba del destrozado puente. Estaba muy ocupado tirando rocas al agua y maldiciendo por lo bajo para notar que me estaba acercando

-hola- le salude lo mas amablemente que pude, de verdad que estoy aliviado por verlo en una sola pieza. Cuando volteo lo hizo sobresaltado creo que lo tome de sorpresa. El muy descuidado casi resbala del madero en donde estaba sentado solo para que yo lo cogiera de la muñeca y lo jalara a tierra firme

-¡oye! ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Casi me provocas un ataque!- me recrimino,

-¡que te ocurre a ti! ¡Desapareciendo de esa forma!- le objete yo y el sorpresivamente se quedo callado, bajamos de esa colina de tierra hasta lega a suelo plano, atravesando malas hiervas y hiedra venenosa en el trayecto

-…que demonios…te paso en el ojo Ed.- me pregunto apenas si lo alcance a oír, el estaba detrás de mí. No tengo tiempo para otra represaría

-esto…-me lleve dos dedos al ojo izquierdo algo embelesado por las punzadas de dolor que me contrajeron el rostro de solo acordarme de lo sucedió- no tiene importancia, es una nimiedad

-si tu lo dices…- tiene un aire molesto y desteñido en la voz, será mejor que lo confronte de una vez

-¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Qué rayos paso en tu casa?- estoy preocupado. No todos los días vez a tus vecinos tener un ataque de locura Parente y que tu mejor amigo se desvanezca en medio de toda esa situación inverosímil

Me conto lo que había pasado y lo mucho que le dolió enterarse de que sus únicos parientes habían sido llevados como ganado al matadero por alemanes. Eso me lleno de incertidumbre también, un silencio desolador se hizo presente a lo que yo lo invite a volver a casa lo mas rápido posible, no podíamos darnos el lujo de que se preocuparan también por nosotros

Durante el camino estuvo aspirando aire fuertemente por la nariz y restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, tiene lo orbes rojos y ambas manos en los bolsillos

Caminamos acompasados hasta que simplemente quise romper el detestable silencio

-todo va a estar bien- le dije no muy seguro de mis palabras

-eso espero- me respondió el secamente y dolido como un conejo está a punto de ser devorado por un lobo hambriento

Supongo que no puedo hacer más que estar para el

Comencé a divisar nuestras casas y una escena más calmada a lo lejos, ni los niños mi hermana o mama están a la vista, solo mi padre con su mano apoyada en el hombro de nuestro vecino el padre de Jacob, el se ve más calmado pero no por eso a dejado de temblar de la angustia

Volteo a ver al susodicho hijo suyo sigue con la mirada clavada en la tierra

-oye…debiste ir a trabajar hoy, el señor Banner se cayó de lleno en la fosa séptica que Brad cabo ayer- puse una mueca de estúpido solo para hacerlo reírse, creo que el hecho de imaginarse al viejo regordete y clavo cayéndose en cámara lenta en un hoyo con desechos irreconocibles le pareció divertida ¡y a quien no! ¡Dure tres horas riéndose hasta hacerme una hernia!

El rei un poco y se cubre los labios con la boca Jeje logre mi cometido

Por lo pronto esperar que estén bien, lo acompañare hasta que se sienta mejor de ánimo y moral. Espero que ocurra un milagro y nos digan que esa pobre gente pudo salir de ese infierno

-oye Ed.…- me dice temeroso pero lo comprendo

-¿sí?-

-¿el retrasado de Víctor no te ha dado más _magas?-_

Me reí por un minuto entero, creo que él puso alguna mueca de ''qué demonios'' mientras arqueaba una ceja

-JAJAJAJA…ay se llaman _mangas_ y si me llego un cargamento hace dos días. ¿Quieres leerlos?

-¡por supuesto!- bien creo que ya está de mejor humor, me sonríe y yo a él. Lo invite a que viniese en la mañana para que no tensáramos mas el ambiente irresponsablemente. Me despedí de el chocando las manos y él se alejo, supongo que estará preocupado por sus hermanos

Yo me fui a mi casa, pero vislumbre por la ventana una escenita que le partiría el alma al más fuerte veterano de guerra. La señora María llorando inconsolable y a mi madre ofreciéndole asilo y ayuda

Decidí que entraría por la puerta trasera como un vil ladrón pero es mejor eso a ganarme una mirada de ''fuera de aquí'' de mi madre. Salude a papa cuando pase por detrás de ellos. Ya solamente me queda entrar sin que el perro de los Silver's no empiece a ladrarme como todos los días

Llegue a mi habitación cansado, me desplome sobre la cama y me puse una almohada en la cabeza. Tres minutos después me gire para tomar una historieta del estante y comenzar a leerla

Debo decir que la primera vez que las vi fue algo no muy casual

_El joven iba caminando con una pesada carga en los brazos, sin alguna esperanza de descansar hasta dentro de dos horas cuando fuera hora del almuerzo, ya sin mucho peso en la última parada noto que tenía el traje lleno de carbón aceite y mucha tierra. El precio del esfuerzo pensó iluso_

_Un compañero suyo holgazaneaba como se le venía la real gana. Tocando una metálica y melancólica melodía con una armónica cromada en un rincón oscuro de la fábrica, donde podía apreciar el azulado cielo por los enormes ventanales a más de treinta metros del suelo. Parecía una escena tranquila, digan de un silencio antes de la tormenta_

_Ed., se intrigo lo suficiente como para irle a preguntar por qué no estaba embalando como todos los demás; cuando se acerco vio como su compañero tenia entre los pies, desperdigados por el suelo unas libretas extrañas, no sabía que eran pero le llamo mucho la atención, últimamente el joven se estaba haciendo el desentendido de todo en su atmosfera, pareciera que lo más quisiera era separarse del mundo que le daba el aire_

_Y solo había una razón para ello, desarrollo un ferviente pánico o más bien fobia a los aviones y cualquier maquinaria militar, era cierto que quiera ser soldado, pero también lo era que su padre podría querer enlistarse al no permitírselo a el como hace años le amenazo. El verlo una o dos veces al día no ayudaba para nada_

_No quería que su progenitor se expusiera a nada de nuevo ya que simplemente esas eran señales de que lo que tanto anhelaba era real…tangible y eso le daba terror. El no estar preparado todavía_

_Hacía que cuando noto esos libros no pudo evitar preguntar. Su amigo le hablo sucintamente sobre lo que era un mero entretenimiento literario, drama, aventura, lirica y sátira con un toque de creatividad de las caricaturas. Como los nuevos y ya muy populares personajes como Mickey Mouse o las caricaturas de Merrie Melodies y la Warner Brothers ¡pero mejores!_

_Mujeres combatiendo, eso no se lo espero que eran un deleite para una mente joven y hormonal, pronto los dibujos de monstruos llenaron sus pupilas, haciéndolo querer entender que…rayos decía en los globos de texto_

_-¿me lo traduces Víctor?- pregunto hiperactivo a lo que su compañero asintió_

_Intento hacer que su hermana los leyera también pero fue un rotundo fracaso. Con el tiempo se apego más y más a sus lecturas sobre cosas sobrenaturales y romanticismos violentos_

Bueno ya es mucho de recuerdos, me iré a dormir ahora mismo. No quiero tener pesadillas por todo lo ocurrido si sigo divagando más en mis memorias

Cerré los ojos y todo se puso oscuro.

Puedo decir que pase una buena noche, me levante antes que el sol. Mis padre habían salido y mi hermana seguía durmiendo, me metí en el baño y al salir me asegure de que todo quedara reluciente. Mi hermana trabaja demasiado cubriéndome y aseando la casa como para que tenga que limpiar cuando apenas se está levantando

Salí de la casa rápidamente, directo al trabajo. Allí solo me esperaron regaños por el incidente del día anterior, me quitaron el bono de navidad y me obligaron a limpiar la fosa séptica en donde se había resbalado el jefe. Por ser el único pelmazo que se rio en voz alta descaradamente por un tiempo demasiado largo, mientras el jefe Banner me injuriaba

Pero prescindiendo de eso todo está bien…dentro de lo que cabe lo único que me anima es que pronto será la cena de navidad, veré a mis parientes y podre relajarme un poco para ese tiempo, estoy tomando un curso de aviación sin que nadie se entere, me darán pánico los aviones pero solamente por la idea de ver piloteando a mi padre uno, en lo que a mi respecta s paradójico y muy entretenido

Planeo enlistarme…y no harán nada para detener esa decisión

Ya en la cena de navidad nos entretuvimos toda la noche hablando de tonterías bañadas en comentarios mordaces, invite a Jacob a venir supuse que necesitaría aliviarse un rato el espíritu luego de que por desgracia confirmaron el deceso de sus parientes en un campo de concentración a las afueras de Austria

Mi hermana se negó rotundamente a decirme los detalles. Sarah a veces puede ser demasiado impertinente, pero total ahora la dejo que hable todo lo que quiera. No tiene muchas amigas y se la pasa diciendo que quiere una hermana menor, para que le haga un poco de compañía en los juegos y cosas de mujeres cuando mi madre no este

Yo la comprendo nunca tiene tiempo de hacer nada por su vida privada, siempre a cargo de los demás. Me llena de impotencia que le pase esto, esta perdiendo su niñez como me paso a mi y no quisiera verla con arrugas antes de tiempo, es una niña adorable cuando no te ladra reclamándote algo jeje

Para la llegada del año nuevo todo fue esplendido, casi magnifico los fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo con fuego de mil colores. Había experimentado con la pólvora lo suficiente como para hacerlos estallar en patrones. No veíamos algo así desde el cuatro de Julio del año pasado, es una noche digna de admirar, pero yo estoy hecho un manojo de nervios. Hoy llego una carta de mi jefe: despidiéndome y a la vez una demanda por violencia laboral, quien lo diría esto se iba a poner serio

Ni siquiera cuando ayudaba a mis compañeros para que no les pasara nada malo a ellos, actuando yo como escudo todo el tiempo, espero que se la sean arreglar sin mí. Uff no se por qué…pero esa última frase se sintió como un viento desolador…

**MCMXLIII: 1943**

_Con el aviso mandado directamente de un tribunal cercano Eward Horace tuvo que confesar delante de los presentes y estar ofreciendo ayuda gratuitamente, al punto de ser un esclavo por voluntad propia. Su padre se indigno al punto de no querer hablarle en toda su vida, su madre lloro calumniada por días y su hermana no dijo nada al respecto. Su fianza fue pagada y salió bajo libertad condicional, era en las palabras del Juez un peligro para la sociedad y que debía darle las gracias a Dios por Salir vivo de este tribunal a lo que el joven lo contesto retante que no blasfemara frente a el_

_Cuando regresaba de sus aleccionamientos como aviador para las fuerzas aéreas del estado. Encontró su casa tranquila, hasta que su hermana bajo las escaleras presa del pánico gritándole que debían irse inmediatamente de ese lugar. Había escuchado por la radio que tenían que evacuar el área. La razón; un ataque nipones a las costas de California y ellos estaban muy cerca de la zona estipulada_

_Su hermano la jalo del brazo en dirección al auto. Metió la llave y apenas el auto hizo ignición salieron volando dejando las huellas de las llantas en el pavimento_

_Un estruendo seguido de un sacudón alertaron a los autos y se pusieron a derrapar frenéticos. No vio otra opción que salir corriendo con su hermana en brazos. Ella todo el camino había estado soldada a el, con la cabeza hundida y llorando en su pecho. Él le sonrió con calma, pero por dentro solo gritaba exclamando y rogando. Un milagro_

_No hubo funeral. Hasta hoy ambos figuran en la lista nacional de; Desaparecidos_

_Presuntamente: 26 de Enero de 1943. Sarah Ángela y Edward Walter Horace._

-ooo-

-¡EEED!- llamo una pelirroja desde su habitación totalmente iracunda con fuego saliendo de sus ojos y maldiciones de su garganta

Apenas la escucho le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda . Estaba en problemas, el lo sabia, pero había algo mal, sus jeans estaban, su camisa y chaqueta estaban, ¿Qué mas le faltaba?. El no lo sabía pero le faltaba su razonamiento, su alma quiso descansar de tanto estrés involuntario. Era todo

-¿d-dime hermanita?-, hablo o más bien chillo el hermano mayor, comprendía lo que le esperaba, temeroso atendió la llamada de su hermana vacilante y torpemente

-¡NO HAS HECHO TUS TAREAS EN CASA! ¡LE DIRE A MAMA!- pronto el pidió socorro y ella lanzo una risa sádica

A veces su hermana daba mucho miedo, pensó.

**Ejem: espero que les halla gustado y todo eso jejeje por supuesto TODA la historia en todos los caps esta basada en solamente eventos reales que ocurrieron y la forma de cultura y sociedad americana. Cuando hable sobre lo de los métodos de ejecución ingleses me estoy refiriendo al castigo de los traidores que consta de: torturar al infractor, para luego cortarle los genitales y echarlos al fuego mientras la victima observa, seguido a eso los destripan para luego de una serie de torturas clavar sus cabezas en un un hasta. El sujeto estaba loco eso no se usa desde hace cuatrocientos años jeje era para darle el sinismo al jefe de Ed **

**Bien sayornara **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad del dibujante y responsable creador Danny Antonucci **

**N/A: ¡BIEN!, (calentando goleando un saco de boxeo) ¡sean bienvenidos al sexto capítulo de esta; la teoría del purgatorio! ¡Fics dedicado enteramente al amor por la literatura calamitosa! ¡Verán mis queridos amantes y no aficionados al gore! ¡Mi querido publico! Me estoy preparando ya que este será el capítulo más significativo. Y digo significativo porque es, lamentablemente, la muerte más trágica de todos los niños de Ed, Edd n Eddy. La dulce y rebelde Nazz, ¡esperando que sea de su agrado mi público amado! (Golpe y el saco se desploma) ¡FUCK YEAH! **

**Ejem: (volviendo a la realidad)….la verdad es más triste no sé cómo me quedo este cap. Uds me dirán, porfa, dejen coments ¡a leer! **

**Pd: mi modem se daño, gracias a Dios aun tengo un temporal acceso a inter lamento la tardanza pero como dije me daba pereza. Pero quiero que sepan que…no planeo tener mucho tacto al escribir Xdddd **

**Nazz**

**1964/1979**

_El día, lucia su más elegante firmamento coloreado de un Índigo-azulado y decorado por las aves errantes de las nubes. Con mucha tensión en la garganta y esfuerzo escapándoles de los pulmones, una turba de gente manifestaba soñadoramente, frente al monumento a Lincoln. El demócrata esculpido en mármol yacía sentado observando a su pueblo levantarse en aras de la paz. Como era ritual entre cada espíritu que luchara por sus derechos. En contra de la hegemonía del estado_

_Años atrás, el había sido testigo de la marcha por los derechos al trabajo y la libertad, como principal vocero el Doctor. King, un mártir que a pesar de su trágica muerte dejo a miles con sus ideales en la memoria. La marcha de ese año estaba siendo protagonizada por cerca de cien mil protestantes, un 20% de etnias 40% gente afroamericana y un 50% de gente caucásica. Pero no cualquier raza blanca, no ellos eran los desterrados por las normas sociales. Los parias de la clase trabajadora y el proletariado en sí, no seguían las leyes. Solo a una razón insulsa y caprichosa, muchos dirían hasta promiscua y sin bases. Ellos eran conocidos como los ''amantes'' de la libertad_

_Ellos eran los; hipster's. Oh mejor conocidos en su defecto como Hippies._

_Por supuesto era menor la densidad de personas, que en aquella marcha por los derechos afroamericanos que consto de más de quinientas mil personas, con solo un 20% de personas caucásicas._

_Los hipster's, estaban al encargo de la bien conocida revolución sexual, el liberalismo extremista y anarquista. Estaban allí con un propósito abalar con sus acciones lo que estaba desarrollándose dentro de las marcadas paredes de Washington en esos momentos. Los representantes, __Anwar Sadat__ y __Menájem Beguin__ firmaban el __Tratado de paz israelo-egipcio__. Con el fin de hacerlo presente frente a la cámara legislativa en U.S.A y frente a las Naciones Unidas_

_Aquella tribu estaba excitada de la sola idea de tener un manifestación de paz frente a sus ojos, no tardaron en ser echados del sitio por las autoridades competentes. Pero no se fueron sin una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _

_Sus rostros pintados, aquellas ropas holgadas y de colores claros o chillones, contrastaban con las coronas de delicadas y sedosas flores que eran lucidas en cabelleras rebeldes y grasientas_

_Clavándose astillas en las yemas de los dedos con los letreros de piquete y los pies descalzos ensuciándose en el pasto y la tierra, una peculiar familia no estaba ni muy cerca del apogeo ni muy lejos_

_Una joven rubia sobresalía de entre todo el barullo y vaho provocado por las aglomeraciones. Labios como el carmín y piel rosácea por el sol. Era la viva encarnación de un ángel cuya belleza fue condenada a un cuerpo mortal donde moriría efímera y perfecta. Con un ondeante cabello recogido en dos crinejas bien tejidas con flores y joyas_

Mi nombre, es Nazz y quisiera relatarles algo. Todo comenzó ese día aun recuerdo los gritos de nuestros compañeros

_-¡hagan el amor!, ¡no la guerra!, ¡hagan el amor!, ¡no la guerra!-_ habíamos comenzamos a victorear muy cerca del bulevar cuando varios vehículos de asalto pasaron enfrente de uno de nuestros grupos musicales, casi atropellan a un joven que estaba encabezando la marcha musical, por su expresión visceral yo supuse que le quebraron el pie derecho al pasar tan cerca de el. Eso lo confirmamos luego de que su madre le quitara delicadamente el calzado. El lloraba y yo me llene de una furia inconmensurable

¡Como se atrevían! Son simplemente escorias condicionadas para matar, sin tener ningún discernimiento entre los suyos y sus enemigos

Luego de treinta minutos de habernos detenido, aunque mi rabia estaba dirigida a los soldados en particular, algo más hacia a mi alma estremecer digo…se que somos gente de ''paz'' pero no por eso debemos ser tan…endebles a la hora de la verdad. Si continúan aprovechándose de los pocos que quedan de nosotros, pronto no quedara ninguno de los abogados de la extravagancia. Mi madre no hacia más que mirarme recelosa, enfocándose directamente a mi seño fruncido y las flores que morían aplastadas entre mis brazos

_-¿Nazz?, ¿Qué te ocurre?-_ al fin me dirigió la palabra, estaba visiblemente molesta porque estaba arruinado inconscientemente el arreglo floral que tanto se esmero en prepararme

-lo lamento, Gretchen- si me oyeron llamar a mi madre por su nombre. Pero no recibiría ninguna reprimenda por eso, era totalmente normal entre nosotros, mis padres nos prohibieron a mí y a mis hermanas dirigirnos a ellos por ''términos represivos'' como; ''mama y papa'', mi madre se me acerco resignada, hizo una mueca con la cara para que le entregara el ramo, yo la obedezco en el acto. Sentía que acababa de apuñalar su orgullo, y con mucha razón. Ella antes era horticultora, de las mejores que este país allá tenido el honor de albergar y aun así renuncio a eso meses antes de que yo la hija menor naciera.

Eso fue hace quince años, como dije soy la hija menor, por delante tengo cuatro hermanas mayores que yo por entre uno y tres años. Algo curioso de nuestra familia es que todos somos rubios, le debemos atribuir lo genes a nuestra ascendencia Alemana, no se alteren no es tan grave a menos que estés padeciendo en plena guerra fría en Berlín, como mis abuelos lo hacen, mi abuela vive junto con dos tías en la región occidental de la muralla y mi abuelo junto con mi único tío en la región oriental

Por esa misma razón mis abuelos tuvieron que divorciarse simbólicamente, ya que no era ni es posible que asistieran a una corte para emplear todo el proceso burocrático. Es sumamente triste incluso me había puesto cabizbaja en el momento, si bien recuerdo, las últimas palabras de mi abuelo a mi abuela fueron; y cito ''maldita traidora'', mi abuelo es partidario de la oprimida Republica Fascista Alemana y mi abuela pensando en el bien de su familia se largo de Berlín junto con mis tías un día antes de que el muro fuera construido, batallando entre toda la multitud que emigraba. Por supuesto mi abuelo y mi tío se habían negado en ir

Mi abuelo está en contra de la idea de que la RDA (republica democrática alemana) subyugue lo que queda de la adoradísima nación de ''su Fuhrer''

Por Dios, el bastardo de Hitler ni siquiera era alemán. Era Austriaco no veo por qué le da tanto patriotismo hipócrita a ese endemoniado y finado hombre

El mundo vivirá con su poseído fantasma hasta el fin de sus tiempos, me temo.

Aun así, con la familia dividida quizás permanentemente, estábamos nosotros con nuestro optimismo incaducable, implorando siempre por la unión familiar

Bueno, pase la tarde ese día pensando en mis parientes. Otra cosa que recuerdo fue que. Levante la cabeza con desanimo y me fije en lo que es la escena más cursi y empalagosa que se puedan imaginar, mis hermanas cantando junto a mi padre con una balalaica en el suelo mientras desconocidos se dicen lo mucho que nos amaba el universo y por que deberían celebrar aquella noche.

Sé que normalmente debería haber estado feliz y completamente atontada profiriendo alaridos de encanto mientras socializo como lo hacían todos. Pero no fue así; por extraño que parezca no me gusta estar en medio de tanto escándalo, a menos que sea por una buena causa, bien la buena causa acabo hace ya dos horas

Creo que tengo la mentalidad de una activista más avanzada estratégicamente que el resto de todos los que estaban presentes, que creen que cantando y manifestando a lo idiota les dará algún beneficio

Si seguían con el tumultuoso escándalo pronto nos…iban a echar

Fue algo como;

-_¡esta es una orden de comandante de la policía estadal! ¡Tienen exactamente treinta minutos para despejar la zona! ¡O será encarcelados por perturbar el orden publico!- _

Siempre lo mismo, el tipo que nos grito desde su altavoz y protegido por un desfile de patrullas sigue ordenando imperiosamente sin saber que amenazas serian las adecuadas para echar a casi una legión de manifestantes.

El uniformado tomo acciones drásticas, se me dilataron las pupilas de la impresión apenas vi como vociferaba con la voz de mando un crudo y desalmado; ''¡fuego!''

Una cortina de humo se abrió paso entre la multitud, nos estaban atacando con bombas lacrimógenas. Si fue aterrador.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome a mis dos hermanas mayores de las muñecas y le hice un ademan con la cabeza a mi madre, ella entendió pero cuando fue en busca de mis otras dos hermanas y mi padre…bueno a todos nos pesco la sorpresa.

Mi padre agitaba su instrumento musical como si un arma se tratase, mientras se erguía y cogía impulso, de un salto salió corriendo y golpeo a uno de los del escuadrón antimotines en la cabeza. Haciendo que este quedaran maldiciéndolo en el suelo mientras sus compañeros le apuntaron con lo garrotes.

Mis hermanas me gritaron algo que no entendí y se soltaron de mi agarre

Mi madre salió corriendo en su dirección haciéndolo retroceder con toda la fuerza que su delicado cuerpo podía ejercer, sus holgadas ropas danzaban en el aire mi madre con un vestido semi traslucido y una corona de flores en la cabeza y mi padre con un juego de camisón y pantalón parecidos. Para cuando salieron de esa pelea por el orden, mi padre se sobaba la mejilla y veía muy feo a mama.

Me había quedando viéndolos expectante para cuando reaccione corrí a esconderme junto con mis hermanas (que me llevaban ventaja) lejos de ese desorden de violencia sin justificación, me latía fuertemente el corazón. No es nada bonito vivir eso a diario, pero uno lograría acostumbrarse con algo de determinación.

Yo, llegue jadeante a un edificio que tenía los ventanales que le servían de paredes exteriores rotas. Mi hermana mayor Amber me vio al tiempo que también llegaba desde un dirección distinta, lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue que usáramos ese sitio para escondernos, mis demás hermanas llegaron después en un solo grupo.

Cansadas, agitadas y una de ellas tenía el vestido roto hasta la cintura, supuse que lo rompió ella misma para correr más rápido.

Estábamos todas. Amber, Denise, Candy, Helen y yo. Luego de que estuvimos míseramente calmadas Jeje no logre evitar decir;

_-¿creen que Gretchen y Frederick estén bien?-_ por supuesto me refería a nuestros padres, me acomode mejor con los brazos aprisionando mis piernas y el mentón sobre las rodillas. Espere a que alguna me contestara, pero todas parecían igual de aturdidas y con cara de; ''no había pensado en eso''.

Logre que la angustia actuara sobre ellas…creo que no debía tensar más el ambiente, pensé: ''luego me disculpare''. Antes de decir nada unas voces fuera de nuestro escondite nos alertaron.

_-¿tenias que abofetearme?-_ oí recriminar a alguien muy cerca del edificio en donde estábamos.

-_¡estas completamente loco! ¡Te pusiste en peligro! ¡A todas nosotras!-_ oí a alguien más complementar la pelea, no había duda eran mis padres, papa llego con una mejilla roja y mi madre con la peor de sus caras estampada.

Todas nos levantamos a abrazarlos en grupo lo cual los asusto un poco no esperaron que cinco rubias salieran de la nada y los atosigaran.

Mi padre soltó un pequeño grito que luego se transformo en una sonrisa y mi madre desde el principio nos correspondió en abrazo.

Cuando estuvimos más calmados empezó una quejumbrosa plaga de anécdotas de lo que nos había pasado a cada uno, cuando terminaron exageradamente cada aporte yo opte por que nos fuéramos a casa.

Era largo camino que recorrer, desde Washington a California es un tedioso camino. Por suerte unos amigos de papa se ofrecieron a llevarnos en su camioneta, se autodenominaban ''nómadas'' a ellos mismos después de dejarnos cerca de nuestra ciudad partirían a Texas, Detroit y Virginia hasta llegar a New York para un concierto en honor a los Beatles que se celebraría en el Central Park

Nos gustaría haber ido pero ya habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de casa

Esa camioneta no era muy cómoda y estábamos más que apretujados un par de días de viaje nos hicieron agotarnos al máximo. Y para completar nuestras mochilas las habíamos dado por perdidas en todo el ajetreo con la policía. Pase las noches pensando en las estrellas y en cuanto extrañaba mi casa en estos momentos, quizá mis hermanas no lo hagan, están muy acostumbradas a estar fuera. Mama debía ser la única que concuerdo conmigo, debía extrañar su jardín.

Para el quinto día estábamos entrando en los limites Californianos, me dije: ''¡ya era hora!'', es decir; bañarse en la lluvia y usar lociones herbales naturales como desodorantes comenzaba a hartarme, solo por el hecho de que estaban mal preparadas. Me causaron un fuerte escozor en la piel por dos días

Prefiero las lociones y cremas que prepara mi abuela. Ella trabajaba en una manifactura donde experimentaban con químicos, de allí aprendió algunos trucos

Y no es que sea una chica que se queje de nada, pero debo hablar de esto. Las cinco noches seguidas los amigos de mi padre nos tuvieron bajo esas luces de neón del techo del auto ofreciéndonos ''caramelos'' como si no supiera lo que es la cocaína, puede que ellos la tomen pero después de mi última aventura con el ''acido'' jure no volvérmelo a inyectar. Ni fumar. Ni aspirar ¡nada! Relativamente cercano, lo bueno es que el acido no provoca adicción

¿Cómo me había metido en eso?

Cortesía de mis hermanas.

Minutos más tarde después de despedirnos nos encontrábamos camino a casa, a pie por supuesto. No cargábamos dinero encima, no iba a ser necesario se supone que no debemos depender de lo material, bueno al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.

Pasamos frente a muchas personas y todas se nos quedaban viendo con distintas caras, parecíamos un mórbido espectáculo de fenómenos frente a un público de extraños y verdugos, hubo un sujeto que intento propasarse con mi hermana Candy, pero ella fue más rápida y se lo quito de encima antes de que mi padre lo notara y lo asesinara a golpes, es el único en la familia que si sabe defenderse aparte de mi.

El que Candy llevara el vestido tan obscenamente corto no ayudaba y eso que fue por su bien en su momento. Pero qué decir de ella es totalmente inocente, solo me lleva un año de edad y pareciera la más joven, piel tersa y blanca hay que admitir que a cualquier hombre le darían ganas de acariciarla. Con lo único que alcanzo a compararla es con conejo asustadizo y sumamente empalagoso y tierno, solo para terminar un par de coletas trenzadas que le llegaban hasta por un par de centímetros por debajo de los hombros.

Algo que adoro de ella es su cabello, de un extraño rubio cenizo y por supuesto la más delgada de nosotras. Eso después de que duro casi un mes en huelga de hambre frente al ayuntamiento.

Estábamos todos apoyándola, pero la angustia nos azoto pronto y nos costó hacer que comiera algo a la tercera semana, estaba de un blanco enfermizo y sumamente débil. Apenas distinguía los colores y las formas, las costillas se le marcaron dolorosamente después de eso. Yo fui la única que logro sonsacarla para que comiera algo, con la única condición que fuera a su campamento a media noche y que me asegurara de que nadie me viera.

Después de eso no se le han antojado mas medidas ortodoxas de huelgas.

Mis dos hermanas mas particulares son Amber y Denise ahora que salió el tema de mi familia, ellas son gemelas idénticas, lo único que las hace diferir es el color de ojos mientras que Amber los tiene de un suave color miel Denise los tiene de un azul bellísimamente intenso, ambas tienen el mismo color rubio claro tiñéndoles el pelo

Pero no pueden estar cinco minutos sin discutir sobre cualquier estupidez, sus gustos son totalmente parecidos incluidos en gustos por muchachos, lo que han generado pleitos interminables. Pero algo es seguro jamás podrían vivir separadas en ese instante estaban caminando tomadas de la mano aun temblando un poco después de ese incidente con la policía

Según nos conto Amber, Denise resbalo en medio de todo el ajetreo y apenas sintió que el peso extra que la tomaba de la mano se redujo a cero se horrorizo, Amber suele ponerse muy violenta cuando algo o alguien amenaza a su gemela, tiene un carácter fuerte quizá demasiado

También nos conto como la rescato de que un policía intentara golpearla con su garrote. Ya me las imagino; Denise en el suelo con ambas manos protegiéndose la cabeza y ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras Amber se le encimaba al policía como una tigresa defiendo a su cachorro

Siento pena por el pobre hombre

Estuvimos en silencio sepulcral hasta que mis idénticas hermanitas me hablaron a mí específicamente;

-_¿Nazz, estas bien?- _''hablando del rey de roma'' pensé, ambas me miraron con cara preocupada y a la vez furtiva, suelen hablar al mismo tiempo. Su sincronía es sorprendente y por no mencionar sus acciones, las dos tenían el dedo índice de las manos libres del agarre posados en los labios de manera juguetona

Les dije que estaba bien, les regale una sonrisa tranquilizadora, normalmente a esas alturas yo habría dicho alguna de mis frases o moralejas. Pasaba todo el tiempo este tipo de cosas y siempre decía algo en el momento preciso pero simplemente no tenía ganas. Las dos me vieron desilusionadas y se sumieron de hombros para dar brinquitos lejos del grupo

Solo las vi alejarse, las dos tenían el mismo atuendo, pantaloncillos cortos que dejan las piernas expuestas y un par de blusas holgadas en las muñecas. Siento que si no fuera por el color de ojos y el tono de voz, no sabría cual es cual

Sentí una delicada mano posárseme en el hombro, cuando voltee vi fijamente dos orbes de un hermoso color esmeralda. ¿Como se me paso, Helen?, la mayor de nosotras la que me estaba llamando sin titubear. Me dio una sonrisa maternal para luego señalarme una escena hilarante

Mis padres seguían peleándose, mama soltando rayos y centellas por la boca mientras papa le hace miles de gesticulaciones con la boca y las manos, sus gritos parecieran estar atrapados en otra dimensión. Cuando pelean (cosa muy rara) pueden durar horas, solo hasta que el otro seda el titulo de; ''yo tengo la razón''

Hay que admitirlo papa se sobrepaso esa vez, mira que atacar deliberadamente a un policía antes de que abrieran fuego

Solamente los incito a que nos hicieran lo que nos hicieron

Volví a ver a Helen reírse por lo bajo sin levantar sospechas y yo no pude evitar imitarla, se veían realmente graciosos peleando de esa manera

Mi hermana, Helen por supuesto es la mayor con dieciocho años, cabello rubio dorado que no le alcanza a cubrir todo el cuello, siempre le he dicho que se lo deje crecer un poco, pero hablar con ella es como querer buscarle conversación a una pared

Una rígida y blanca pared

Si bien será una madre fantástica es demasiado orgullosa para ceder ante cualquier sugerencia. Una de las razones por las cuales les gana siempre las conversaciones a mis padres

Llevábamos un par de horas caminando, yo aun estaba a buen paso pero que decir de Candy, estaba sumamente cansada era una escena medio graciosa y apenas retenía el aire en su pecho lo sabía porque todo este tramo la tuve que ayudar a caminar sirviéndole de apoyo

_-..Www Nazzy… ¡Cuánto falta para llegar!-_ su vocecita era única, se me colgó empalagosamente de cuello mientras frotaba su mejilla con la mía, a veces puede ser tan infantil Jeje

Intente explicarle sucintamente que solo hacía falta una media hora de camino, pero exploto antes de que terminara la frase

_- ¡¿media hora? Waaa… ¡no aguantaría cinco minutos más!- _casi me asfixio

_-deja de hacer pucheros como una niña pequeña Candy_- le reproche mientras la acomodaba para que siguiera caminando al parecer sí que estaba cansada

_-que delicada eres-_ espeto con desdén Amber a unos diez metros más adelante

_-¡sí! No aguantas nada_- le corroboro su gemela mientras le sacaba la lengua, yo les lance una mirada inquisidora. Adoran molestarla las veinticuatro horas del día, son un par de revoltosas

Cuando afín llegamos a casa, Helen se las ingenio para que papa y mama no volviesen a discutir una vez dentro de esta, utilizando un chantaje infantil que sorpresivamente si le dio resultado

Aunque ambos seguían enojados el uno con el otro

Yo deje a mi hermana en el sofá mientras que las gemelas se fueron sin mediar palabra a su habitación

Cada una tiene su propia habitación, nuestra casa es grande, muy espaciosa y bien decorada es una remasterización de una casa de clase media alta victoriana. Mi padre trabajaba como accionista en una firma de abogados hace diez años, era un hombre sagaz y un gran abogado no importa que tuviera o no la reputación que el cargo conllevaba.

Ganaba mucho dinero al mes y por cada caso resuelto recibía un bono, era el trabajo perfecto para él, hasta que decidió junto con mi madre abandonar las cosas mundanas y seguir la honda hippie. Lo mismo paso con mama ya les mencione que era horticultora, experta en la materia como ninguna y solicitada incluso en barrios de la gente más adinerada.

Pero esos planes de vida quedaron condenados al olvido cuando decidieron abandonar todo por lo que ellos consideraron lo mejor, nosotras aun éramos muy jóvenes incluso Helen que por aquel entonces tendría no más de ocho años.

Pero aun así conservaron la casa y lo ahorros para cuando fuera realmente necesario, muchas veces dormimos en el jardín en tiendas de campaña cantando y comiendo dulces frente a una fogata que alimentamos con madera y hierbas aromatizadas para darle un mejor toque al ambiente.

Ha sido así desde que puedo recordar.

Uno de mis primeros recuerdos más lucidos es estar frente a una capilla de una iglesia evangélica para gente afroamericana, oyendo a mi madre y a muchas otras personas llorar a mares sin ningún consuelo. Yo tenía por ese entones cuatro años de edad o menos, la causa de ese llanto encolerizado era por el asesinato del doctor King, todo ocurrió muy rápido él había salido a ver el cielo nocturno y en medio de pleno monologo para con sus acompañantes, un francotirador se encargo de cegarle la vida

El pandemónium que se desato después duro años para siquiera sosegarlo, la gente estaba enardecida sentían como su más grande esperanza de conciliación se iba de sus manos

Lo mismo pasó con el orador y representante musulmán Malcom X, un segundo asesinato de un dirigente Negro solo logro que se consiguieran fines a la fuerza y con violencia

En medio de todo ese pánico nacieron las revueltas, guerras, desconfianzas

Y luego como si no fuera suficiente. Para someter más al mundo estallo la guerra de Vietnam, junto con el asesinato de Kennedy, debo decir que aun recuerdo los enfrentamientos con los reclutados en bahías y cuarteles. No los dejaríamos irse sin más pero no sirvió de nada.

Y no digo que no nos hayan arrestado en más de una ocasión, pero claro hemos salido airosos la mayoría de las veces

Apenas entre a casa, recosté cansada en una silla al pie de una ventana y deje que el viento jugara con mi cabello un rato

Apenas y recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi a mi madre atender su jardín con tanta devoción como ese día, eso si tomamos en cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo solo para dejar escapar algo del enojo de esa tarde. Desde allí se pueden recibir los rayos del sol mientras mi madre, con la espalda arqueada extirpaba malas hierbas de sus preciadas rosas blancas mientras mascullaba cosas entre dientes

Voltee la cabeza un par de grados solo para ver la misma escena pero algo distinta. Papa cargando algunas cajas hacia el jardín, cajas que debieron ser desempolvadas hace dos meses ya, tenia el ceño totalmente fruncido y gotas de sudor cayéndole de la sienes, paraba en momentos para secarse con la manga de la camiseta.

Volteo a verme precisamente a mí, me dio una mirada de suplica y una sonrisa igualmente suplicante

_-ni lo pienses Frederick_- le dije tajante y me levante de la silla a paso apresurado, el me tomo del brazo y lo vi con el mismo brillo de niño pequeño

_-por favor Nazz, sabes que ninguna de tus hermanas me ayudaría a instalar estas cosas en la choza_- junto sus manos como si fuera a rezar mientras repetía una y otra vez ''por favor'' ''por favor'' con una voz chillona. Sentía que cedería en cualquier momento…

Pero debía permanecer impasible, era su trabajo no el mío

_-porfaaaa…-_

No cedería…

_-te lo ruego mi pequeña…- _volvió a poner la mirada de perro mojado y pateado en la lluvia

_-está bien, te ayudare.-_ le dije finalmente y con mucho desgano, siempre terminaba convenciéndome

Media hora más tarde estábamos acomodando algunas lámparas ornamentales y distintos almohadones en el suelo y una mesita aparte, nuestra choza es confortable está hecha de madera pulida y tiene miles de flores por decoración, hay espacio para cuatro personas, pero no es que yo ocupe mucho espacio además. Mi madre opina que entre más grande mas separados estaremos

Simbólica y físicamente por supuesto

En lo personal me encanta fraternizar con mis hermanas y mis amigos, no es como si fuera egoísta o vana si ellos son felices, yo igual.

Mama estaba en la cocina justo en ese instante, mientras yo arreglaba las cosas en la cabaña, alguna otra debió tomar mi lugar en la cocina como ayudante numero uno

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Fácil, olía a pie de arándano. El especial de mi madre deberían probarlo algún día, una vez el sabor inunda tu boca es difícil no contenerse para acabar con toda la pieza sin miramientos con los demás comensales.

Normalmente tiene que preparar cerca de seis países por cena, cuando cocina todo el barrio se entera y es imposible que no llegue aunque sea una persona de fuera

Cuando Termine de acomodar todo dentro de nuestra pequeña capilla me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar algo de ropa y dirigirme al baño a tomar una ducha _normal y decente_

Deje que el agua fría hiciera su trabajo mientras me relajaba en la ducha, lave mi cabello con una infusión especial que tenía guardada en un cajón, era muy relajante pero esa paz me duro menos de cinco minutos. Comencé a oír golpes en la puerta haciéndola crujir. Puedo decir que mi semblante amable y apacible se retorció un poco con el golpeteo

-_¡sal de una vez!- _escuche un par de voces en coro mientras se me resbalaba el jabón

-_Naazzy… ¡por favor date prisa!- _ahora una voz melosa y suplicante

-_¡dejen que use el baño en paz!, no fueron cuando llegamos, ¡así que no la pueden apresurar!-_ y una voz autoritaria y joven

-_¡ni que fueras Gretchen!-_ de nuevo esas voces irritantes al unisonó

Mientras ellas estaban con su pelea infantil por quien entra al baño primero yo termine de asearme y Salí deprisa dejándolas de lado para que se mataran si querían usar el baño a gusto

Las escuche gritar varios; '' ¡quítate!'' y ''¡es mi turno!'' y un par de majaderías mientras colapsaban el marco de la puerta

Llegada la noche el barrio entero tenían encendidas luces artificiales y un olor dulce impregnaba el aire, somos reconocidos por nuestros festejos nocturnos, llegan a durar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Me vestí con lo más deslumbrante que tenía en mi armario, un par de shorts de jeans y una blusa purpura con un escote y mangas descocidas, me solté el cabello que hasta ahora mantenía en una sola trenza, de pescado, de mis hermanas soy la única que lo tiene un poco más largo que Helen pero igual es bastante corto

Salí de mi habitación, a la que le había puesto por decoración a los marcos unas luces navideñas que hacían lucir mágico el ligero rosa pastel de las paredes

Pronto me uní a una fiesta que tenía el vecino, la gente danzando al ritmo de los Stone's, el ambiente estaba muy movido, el aire vibraba con cada decibel que le aumentaban al volumen. Había mucha gente hay reunida, podías perder la cuenta con la vista. Matices colores y aromas de todos tipos

Luego de no se…unos quince minutos cambiaron al lado B del disco, provocando que sonara el último álbum de los Jackson's, yo comencé a bailar liberalmente toda la noche, con más de una pareja, todo fue tan divertido

Pero lo inesperado siempre tocaba a mi puerta, ese día nunca lo podre olvidar. Mis hermanas se me perdieron de vista, pero era lo de menos, varias parejas s emocionaron de más y a causa de los narcóticos terminaron en pleno acto sexual en la pista de baile y los sillones, bueno no recuerdo mucho había bebido demasiado

Estaba desorientada, olía los colores y saboreaba los colores. Era todo demasiado psicodélico para que alguien no quisiera unirse, vi a Denise ¿o era Amber? Ya ni siquiera las distinguía, en fin la vi yendo por el mismo camino lascivo con un sujeto alto y de cabello negro. No paraban de besarse como si quisiera asfixiar al otro

Sentí nauseas por la fuerte música y el alcohol, mi cabeza palpitaba, quise irme pero mi pareja me lo impedía hasta que me solté de su agarre y lo más educada que pude le dije que tenía que irme

Cuando llegue torpemente a casa y con el cabello revuelto me fui directamente a mi habitación, desde la ventana pude ver que mis padres tenían el mismo espectáculo indecente en la choza, por no mencionar los sonidos orgásmicos que logre oír que solo me atropellaron mas el estomago. Expulse todo el contenido de este en el baño y me metí con todo y ropa a la ducha, necesitaba refrescarme y asearme inmediatamente. La lluvia se hizo presente en las fiestas de los vecinos, lo sabía porque escuchaba su suave golpetear en el techo

Salí de la ducha mojada y ni me moleste en secarme en mi habitación me termine de secar a medias y me puse un camisón. Cerré los ojos, me pesaban demasiado y así…así llegue a mi actual situación…quería compartir mis últimos momentos…con alguien que quizá le parecieran divertidos…

_Agonizante en el suelo, apenas la joven rubia podía respirar. Con la mirada clavada en el techo con los ojos convulsionantes en lagrimas, no tenían un punto fijo, solo compartia su último aliento repasando su vida en fragmentos de memorias_

_Sucedió inesperadamente, como lo es la parca. La lluvia había arreciado demencialmente, casi se oían los trozos de hielo caer del cielo, en la casa dormían apaciblemente los integrantes de tan excéntrica familia. Ninguno escucho como derribaban la puerta trasera, una sombra se delineo con la caída de un relámpago_

_La silueta de un hombre, cabello largo ropas rasgadas. Sus ojos brillaban con endemoniada posesión, el intruso entro sin miramientos, saqueo la cocina dejando el contenido de todo desperdigado en el suelo. Su brillante sonrisa maniática hizo palidecer el reflejo de los cuchillos que había acabado de hurtar, se dirigió a las habitaciones, cruzando unas cuantas vacías, llego a la principal donde dormían plácidamente los patriarcas de la familia_

_Fue rápido, pero con un imposible dolor. Se subió a la cama como una bestia y apuñalo repetidas veces los cuerpos, mientras estos convulsionaban y sus gargantas borboteaban sangre, hundió sus manos en las aberturas del pecho y rompió las costillas con sus propias manos, mientras la madre era sodomizada el padre observaba catatónico. Cuando dejo las entrañas esparcidas en el suelo escribió en las paredes vestidas de rojo un pentagrama y al lado un grafiti siniestro que rezaba: ''puercos''_

_Pateo los cráneos haciéndolos crujir violentamente, logro sacar un ojo de su cuenca, la escena era propia de una película de terror ambos cuerpos desmembrados como muñecos de trapo_

_Bajo las escaleras gimiendo por el esfuerzo hecho y continuo hasta una habitación con la puerta semi abierta, allí velo el sueño de dos mujeres totalmente idénticas abrazadas torpemente gracias al alcohol en su sangre._

_Ambas despertaron a causa de unos sollozos casi imperceptibles, La mayor de ellas entreabrió un ojo en la oscuridad, distinguió las paredes, la mesa de noche, y la figura de un hombre cabizbajo en el umbral de la puerta, se le helo la sangre de las venas, apretó a su hermana tan fuerte que le clavo las uñas en la carne, esta despertó soltando maldiciones_

_Le recrimino el hecho de que la hubiera lastimado mientras dormía. Vio a su hermana abrir y cerrar la boca rápidamente mientras veía un punto en la oscuridad con finas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas_

_La otra gemela encaro el terror que su hermana estaba experimentando_

_Nazz se levanto en medio de la incertidumbre, un trueno la había despertado, decidió ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina, apenas puso un pie fuera de su habitación sintió algo pegajoso y húmedo bajo sus pies_

_Solto una maldición por lo bajo, aun tenía ese punzante dolor de cabeza taladrándole el cerebro, dio un par de pasos para dirigirse a las escaleras bajando el primer escalón resbalo y cayó al suelo soltado un grito estremecedor, se golpeo la cabeza con el barandal y cayo finalmente, evito rodar por las mismas aferrándose al primer escalón. Levanto la vista y lo que vio la dejo helada_

_Del cuarto de su hermana logro distinguir un brazo ensangrentado reposar en el suelo, el charco de sangre se extendía hasta la entrada de su propio cuarto, se puso de pie temblando y perdiendo el equilibro, efectivamente tenia las plantas de los pies cubiertas con sangre, aun en shock avanzo al cuarto de donde provenía la sangre esperando lo peor_

_Se asomo dudativa y con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, la escena ante sus ojos la hizo lanzar un grito que fracciono el aire_

_Su hermana mayor estaba tendida en el suelo muy lejos de donde estaba su brazo cercenado, con la ropa desgarrada en tirones, ambas piernas cubiertas con el vital liquido rojo mesclado con tierra y una sustancia blanca y lechosa, su cabeza tenia severos traumatismos y en la cara una mueca horrenda_

_Nazz sabía que no estaba respirando. Salió corriendo por instinto hasta la puerta, resbalando en la escalera, el miedo la consumía lentamente comiéndose su cordura con cada paso_

_Su mente se enajeno y sus ojos se hincharon al punto de verse rojos. Estremecía el piso en su carrera por escapar _

_Una enorme mano la tomo del cuello lastimándola y arrojándola al suelo, donde su cabeza dio un golpe mudo contra el piso_

_Aquella figura infernal se le encimo con una mirada sádica y sonrisa perturbante_

_Hasta allí llegaban sus recuerdos, ahora yacía boca arriba en la sala ambas piernas separadas con sangre borboteándole de la entrepierna, con el cuerpo magullado y con un brazo roto. Ultrajada y asesinada en así la recodarían, el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones_

_La casa estaba de puertas y ventanas abiertas dejado entrar el frio de la noche, paredes manchadas de sangre y cuerpos esparcidos de maneras espeluznantes, salidas de las peores pesadillas de un insomne _

_La joven de rubio cabello lamentaba su vida, apenas consiente vio como ese desalineado hombre se iba de su lado no sin antes vaciarle una pistola en la cabeza._

_Un funeral múltiple pagado por el estado. Vecinos cediendo ante la histeria y el dolor lloraban sin consuelo en el pasto, mientras las urnas eran bajadas a su último lugar de descanso_

_-El caso está siendo seguido por la policía local y la brigada de homicidios, se cree que pudo ser obra del fugitivo buscado en tres estado Alfred Sulemn. Miembro activo del clan Mason, actualmente se desconoce el paradero de los demás miembros pe…- una reportera estaba en primera escena reportando los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior, un sociópata estaba suelto y los diarios se llenaban las manos de dinero_

_Jamás se encontró al culpable_

_Nazz __Van Bartenschmear 9 de Marzo de 1979_

-ooo-

Una muchacha caminaba por el vecindario, su cabello rubio como el sol y sus labios rojos como el carmín, con un sencillo juego de pantalón y camisa negra con una blusa blanca encima, ella buscaba a alguien con quien hablar, su espíritu le ordenaba ser vista y reconocida, ella era madura hermosa y liberal, quería un amigo con quien charlar

Pobre alma torturada

Hasta que atrajo la atención de los demás presentes, que no la conocerían realmente jamás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **** Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad del dibujante y responsable creador. Danny Antonucci.**

**N/A: por cuestiones de; viajes fuera del país, inicio de clases, proyectos y falta de inspiración para con ESTE fics (rarísimo en mi) les pido perdón por el retraso y desaparición tan monumental. Claaaro que puedo escribir más seguido de ahora en adelante si tengo algunos comentarios más. **

**Disfruten este cap. ¡a leer!**

**Edd**

**1969/1984**

_En una casa de clase media, a las afueras de un barrio. Una catastrófica escena se venía sobre tan esmerada construcción, un joven caminaba nerviosamente y con espasmos en las piernas debido a los nervios que le estaban destrozando la cordura._

_Aquel muchacho tenía unos quince años, era reconocido en la zona por ser un joven con un genio innato, como sus padres lo eran. Dos afamados profesores de ciencias que le servían a la comunidad con sus incontables descubrimientos, la sociedad les debía mucho y por lo mismo sus asistencias en el hogar eran casi míticas. Aquel preocupado joven no dejaba de caminar en círculos, de sudar en frio y de preguntarse mentalmente ¿Qué había hecho?._

_Vestía ropas de marca, que habían perdido el resplandor de la primera compra gracias a una fina capa de polvo y la camisa anaranjada lucia rasguños y maltratos a la tela, manchas de humedad seca. Probablemente derramo algo sobre su camiseta._

_No dejaba de pasearse como un poseso en frente de su patio, varios vecinos curiosos asomaban sus sombras por las ventanas. Eses comportamiento y su delgadez lo hacían lucir mas enfermizo que de costumbre, la adicción a la limpieza lo había dejado vulnerable ante las inclemencias del clima. En especial del sereno de la mañana, o si, para el eso era comparable a quedarse bajo una tormenta de nieve totalmente desnudo._

_El joven dejo su caminata errático por su patio delantero para enfocar su vista hacia dentro de su hogar de donde una docena de hombres uniformados de blanco y con mascarillas salían mientras sostenían miradas de decepción y molestia en los seños._

_Frente a ellos, una camioneta blanca y de vidrios blindados que rezaba en un costado: ''Departamento de salud y control de enfermedades peligrosas''._

-¿C-como e-esta todo?- pregunte con voz quebradiza, es un mal habito mío cuando estoy nervioso.

Uno de ellos me miro como si quisiera darme un buen sermón, como si esa no fuera su intención.

-Edward, nos llamas casi tres veces a la semana por _tus _ ''fallas técnicas''. Tendremos que tomar medidas más serias.-

-¡N-no! ¡No puedes hacerlo Frank! ¡Sabes lo que paso la ultima vez! ¡juro que no volverá a pasar!- siento como se me humedecen los ojos, de verdad estoy desesperado. La última vez que tuvieron que tomar ''medidas serias'' mis padres gastaron casi ochenta mil dólares en evitar que me juzgaran como adulto en el tribunal por; ''intento de creación de armas biológicas''. Solo estaba experimentando con una sepa de rubiola…hubiera sido peor si probaba mi muestra de Ántrax.

-Ed., esto se sale cada día mas de control- me miro el corpulento hombre con una mescla de enojo y hastió- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese mutageno hubiera iniciado la reproducción masiva?-

-bueno…técnicamente hubiera podido detener la metástasis en un paciente infectado con una seria de inyecciones de…-

-¡ED!-

-¡está bien! ¡Está bien! – me crucé de brazos furioso chasquee la lengua cuando no me estaba prestando atención. Este fue mi último aviso, supongo que ya no debo experimentar con bacterias peligrosas, es decir; solamente quería revertir el efecto invasivo por uno reconstructivo. No esperaba que el tubo de precipitación se me cayera en la alfombra.

Con la casa esterilizada, por tercera vez esta semana me dirigí a mi habitación con una severa amenaza, una multa y una denuncia. Mis padres no estarán contentos cuando se enteren…la ultima vez casi me mandan a un internado en Rumania por ese incidente en el cual media California se entero de mi existencia por televisión, digo no todos los días se intenta penalizar a un muchacho de quince años en el Tribunal Supremo de Justicia por el cargo de terrorismo y posesión ilegal de agentes químicos.

Uno: todo lo que tenia era legitimo, incluidas las cepas de los virus, Dos; el propósito era totalmente científico no intentaba causar una segunda peste negra como alego la fiscalía Tres: no soy ningún fanático neo-nazi como alego mi vecino de enfrente cuando testifique que todo era con fines de experimentación, mientras el sostenía un cartel mal dibujado frente al tribunal y el canal número uno en escándalos lo entrevistaba y por ultimo pero no menos importante Cuatro: ¡no me apodo _doble D el maniático _¡, váyase a ver el nombrecito que me dio la prensa amarillista.

Siento un sonrojo de impotencia invadirme el rostro con furia, si furia es lo que siento. ¡No dejan avanzar nada en este país!, está bien se que no tengo licencia, un doctorado o siquiera la instrucción de un mayor pero, oh, vamos. Eso es ser arcaico.

Una vez en mi cuarto me eche en la cama de mala gana, quien diría las cosas que pueden llegar a pasarme cuando estoy de bien humor, solo pensé ''oye, ¿que tal si le encuentro la cura a la rubeola?'' en que tonterías puedo pensar cuando estoy aburrido en casa. Elevo mi vista al techo, no puede ser, otra nota.

Mis padre acostumbran a ponerles en todas partes para sorprenderme, de verdad me alegran el día, puedo saber un pensamiento de mis padres hacia mi cuando estoy totalmente solo y casi melancólico en casa. Me quite los zapatos y me subí al pulcro colchón donde logre alcanzar la notita amarilla pegada minuciosamente al techo azulado de mi cuarto.

Apenas desdoblo el papel, puedo ver una detallada caligrafía obviamente femenina. Es de mi madre.

''_querido Edward, llegaremos el miércoles por la mañana, pídele a Nataniel que por favor te deje dormir en su casa hasta entonces. Con amor tus padres. ''_

Que sutil.

Y si les da curiosidad, Nataniel es mi mejor amigo vive en la otra cuadra. Aunque no lo crean es pariente de Diana Ross, el muy cretino se la pasa alardeando de eso día y noche. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, mis padres me inscribieron en la misma guardería que el. Algo muy particular es que cada vez que tienen una urgencia me tiran de cabeza a la casa de los vecinos.

Lo bueno es que la madre de Nate me considera un segundo hijo, claro me ha visto tanto por allá que lo único que me hace falta es la llave de la entrada principal, tener la del patio trasero es deprimente.

Totalmente aburrido fui hasta la sala principal a ver algo de televisión, supongo que eso me entretendrá, debo contenerme para no tomar un tubo de ensayo de nuevo.

Tal vez si solo reviso el microscopio…

No, televisión. Ahora.

Me senté en el sillón con desgano merecedor de un premio, encendí el aparato casi por inercia y note como los colores se alineaban lentamente y brotaba el sonido de las cornetas. Pase una telenovela barata, un especial de las cincuenta cosas que el hombre común no sabe, (yo al menos me las sabia todas) pase un comercial algo perturbador de comida de perro y finalmente vi una entrevista a una mujer muy particular.

Ella era una paciente de mi madre, gracias al descubrimiento de fertilización invitro esta mujer estéril pudo tener a su bebe con el ovulo fertilizado de una donante. Mi madre gano un premio por tal Azaña y la completa devoción y aprecio de esta mujer. Una sonrisa se perfilo en mi cara, espero hacer cosas más grandes que mis padres en un futuro.

Pase otros veinte canales sin encontrar nada que llamara mi atención, excepto por un especial en ese nuevo canal ''animal planet'' me encantan ese tipo de programas.

La brisa entre escuálida por la ventana que deje abierta en la tarde pronto anochecerá, el aire entra frio y yo no he prendido las luces de los pasillos, le da un toque bastante aterrador, por suerte no me asusto tan fácilmente.

-¡hola!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! - chille retorciéndome en el sillón mientras me escudaba con un almohadón tejido. Está bien…puedo explicarlo.

-¿te asuste?- una risa socarrona y burlona se abrió paso entre el aire, voltee hacia la ventana abierta y allí parado apoyando los codos del marco de la ventana estaba Nataniel, él y su estúpido afro con un peine encajado, se le ve tan ridículo.

-¿q-que c-crees que estás haciendo en mi ventana?- le pregunte algo perturbado por esa intromisión silenciosa.

-acosándote, ¡dah! Tonto tu madre me dejo una nota –dijo algo contrariado, supongo que, que la madre de tu amigo deje notas en tu cuarto debe ser alterador- en fin decía que viniera a la seis con treinta minutos en punto a decirte que empacaras lo necesario para venir a mi casa, hasta el miércoles-

-no creí que te fuera a dejar nada.- a veces me pregunto cómo es que tienen tiempo para dejarme notas por toda la casa y no pasar más de tres horas en la misma.

-¿y crees que yo sí? Bueno muévete de una vez.- dijo sacándose el estúpido peine quemado del cabello para encresparlo más, mientras ponía una pose sobreactuada de galán, por eso siempre termina con las mejillas sangrantes de la continuas bofetadas que la niñas del barrio le propinan, es divertido ver pasar el tiempo así.

Sin más me levante del sillón para ir a mi habitación y empacar todo lo necesario si tomamos en cuenta de que hoy es sábado. Durare un tiempo allá espero que la señora Johnson ósea la madre de Nataniel no tenga problema en que me quede. En mi cuarto ordene todo en una pequeña maleta, solo un par de pantalones camisas y ropa interior, casi es inútil llevar algo estoy seguro de que la señora Johnson tiene ropa mía guardada del año pasado cuando me tuve que quedar con ellos unos días, aunque no estaba seguro de cuantos fueron esa vez.

Salí de mi cuarto treinta minutos luego.

-¿en qué te tardaste tanto?- miren quien esta despilfarrado en el sillón como Pedro por su casa. Bueno estoy acostumbrado.

-tenía que poner todo por orden de color y no olvides que mis calcetines tienen que ir en ord…-

-Estás enfermo - me dijo para luego retirarse descortés de la sala, quien se ha creído.

Lo seguí sin el menor animo, ya sé que me pasare estos días oyéndolo hablar de planes de conspiración en contra de los mayores de la cuadra por no dejarlo unirse a un pandilla y de cómo conquistara a Oprah un día, por cierto el muy inútil la conoce. Con cierta pariente famosa que tiene ¿a quién no conocería? Es un haragán de primera e intento de gigoló frustrado y todo se le sirve en bandeja de plata. Si ya se es mi mejor amigo pero lleva quince minutos burlando de mi sistema de clasificación de calcetines.

Lo pagara, oh...Sí que lo pagara.

Llegamos a la puerta de su casa, el metió las llaves dentro yal momento de girar el picaporte…una lluvia de harina mesclada con polvo pica pica nos cayó encima.

Lo reconocí bien por el olor y la insoportable picazón.

Comencé a toser como loco intentando sacarme la mortal mescla de los pulmones, Nate comenzó maldecir como un ebrio de cantina mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Coff q-q-que ¡coff! ¡QUE DEMONIOS! – grito el fuera de sus casillas, logre escuchar una risilla disimulada desde el otro lado de la puerta de la entrada.

Dentro, estaba según pude apenas ver por el ardor en los ojos. Una niña de nueve años, vestida hasta el tope de rosado y blanco, falda y un una chaqueta de osos rosas bordados, cara de ángel caído y un par de trencitas colgándole detrás de las orejas. Lo que nadie sabe es que es un pequeño engendro de…

-¡maldita mocosa! - Nate grito encolerizado y comenzó a perseguir a la pequeña niña alias su hermana menor; Jordán tuve que intervenir y ponerme a correr tras él, terminamos volteando la sala al revés y acabamos rompiendo un jarrón (que se que más tarde tendré que arreglar yo) logre atrapar a mi furico amigo por el cuello de la camisa antes de que lograra ponerle las manos en cima a su hermana.

La cual nos veía muy divertida desde lo más alto de la escalera mientras yo zarandeaba a su hermano para que recapacitara y se diera cuenta de sus acciones.

-¡es un engendro! ¡no la defiendas! -

-¡tiene nueve años! Es solo una etapa. Ya se le pasara.- intente convencerlo en vano.

-¿le pasara? ¡Yo hare que le pase! – miro a su hermanita con rabia desmedida y con intenciones de regresarle la jugarreta. Si es cierto es la encarnación de la maldad pero sigue siendo una niña indefensa.

Aun demostró no serlo cuando llego ''llorando'' al cuartel de policía alegando que éramos unos secuestradores. Convenientemente escondió cosas incriminatorias en mi mochila escolar, no tengo idea de donde las saco. O la vez que metió una serpiente de jardín en nuestra tienda de acampar, pero esas son otras y muchas más historias.

En cierta forma si merece un escarmiento, pero eso se lo dejare a su madre cuando llegue.

Cuando al fin calme a Nate con algunos ejercicios de respiración, que surtieron ele efecto deseado, lo invite a sentarse en el sofá mientras yo le daba un regaño moderado a su hermana, no hacía más que entornar los ojos hastiada y cruzarse de brazos.

-¿me estas prestando atención?- le objete cuando vi que le estaba prestando más atención a una abeja que paso a nuestro la do que a mí.

-en realidad, no- dijo burlándose para luego darme un pisotón y subir corriendo las escaleras.

-¡au! ¡au! – fui hasta el sofá dando brincos como un estúpido. Esa niña me saca de quicio.

-debiste dejar que me encargara - me recrimino Nate con una pose enojada y con ganas de saltarle a algo encima.

-y luego que, ¿darle una excusa para hacer que nos encarcelen veinticuatro horas seguidas como la ultima vez? – el bajo la cabeza sumisamente y mascullando algo entre dientes, sabe que tengo un punto. Además no quiero convivir con ningún travestido en una celda como la última vez.

El pequeño engendro de la oscuridad se reía de nosotros a nuestras espaldas mientras mirábamos televisión sumamente aburridos. La tarde se nos fue experimentando en que entretenernos mientras llegaba la madre de Nate, luego de que recogí y tire los restos del jarrón que rompimos a mi pueril amigo se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de hacernos algo de comer.

La cocina termino hecha un campo de batalla de la primera guerra mundial, quedamos con manchas de harina y salsa por todo el cuerpo, incluso en la espalda no me pregunten como ocurrió eso, ni yo estoy muy seguro de que paso. Solo intentaba preparar unos emparedados, terminamos comiendo una extraña mescla de varios colores y texturas que burbujeaba un poco de un lado, por alguna razón extraña (que no recuerdo que tuviéramos ese ingrediente) había un tentáculo de pulpo en medio de la masa de dudosa procedencia

Más bien parecía lo que su gato había vomitado antes de morir el año pasado.

Nos reímos por lo bajo un poco mientras veíamos nuestra monstruosa creación.

De algo estoy seguro, yo no me comeré eso.

-Tu primero.-

Nataniel me extendió una cuchara bien colmada y humeante de la cosa que habíamos preparado y estaba derritiendo el tazón favorito de la señora Johnson.

Lo mire con cara de asco e indignación, solo para alejar la cuchara de mi cara y estampársela en el pecho a él.

-Ni muerto, ¿Por qué no la pruebas tú?- espero que una buena intoxicación le ayude a madurar. Jeje

-¡tú fuiste el que comenzó a experimentar con la salsa! ¡Científico loco y frustrado!-

-_¿frustrado?- _recalque apretando los dientes.

-¡sí! Tu empezaste a quejarte de que la mescla esto y aquello y que no quedaría homogénea y blah blah blah-

-¡tú eras el que quería comer para empezar, mala imitación de Michael Jackson! –

Se vio con cara ofendida y exasperada, yo iba a reírme de mi propio comentario hasta que sentí como la masa viscosa se me estampaba en la cara.

Yo tome otra porción y se la arroje con toda la mala intensión del mundo pero el muy habilidoso la esquivo con gracia haciendo que se despilfarrara en el papel tapiz de la sala, el reprimió un grito y yo aproveche para lanzarle otra porción.

Haci comenzó una casi bélica pelea de comida que acabo dejando la cocina irreconocible, de tan solo pensar que _era_ una cocina te dejaba con un sentimiento de vergüenza ajena en la boca del estomago. El me ataco con un cucharon cuando se vio sin más masa en el tazón y yo le lance la fruta de cerámica que adornaba la mesa del comedor.

Hicimos ruido de más, tanto que no notamos cuando Jordán tomo un poco de la masa que había sobrevivido en una pequeña cuchara plateada y estaba por metérsela a la boca. Qué bueno que reaccione a tiempo antes de que se comiera.

-¡qué haces!- me grito con su voz infantil.

-evitando que te enfermes.- le respondí casi en reproche, esa niña no sabía a lo que se atenía.

-¿de qué hablas? Llevo comiendo eso desde que comenzaron a pelearse como unos retardados.- dijo poniéndose las manos en la cadera y torcía el gesto como una diva de teatro a la que no le han dado su te de la mañana.

Mientras que a su hermano y a mí nos recorría un escalofrió por la espalda, ella nos veía con expresión de querer hacer un berrinche.

La niña se veía bien le revise la cara y el pulso, aun estaba ''sana'' creo que lo que preparamos no era venenoso. Nate soltó un alarido de alivio y se olvido de la situación casi en el acto, siempre tan imprudente. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo.

-¿no tienen más de e-es-eso…? – apenas si logro terminar la frase la pequeña niña vestida de rosa, cuando su cara cambio de color como la de un semáforo a un verde totalmente enfermo y sus mejillas se inflaron con premura.

-¡Jordán! ¡Espera no vayas a…!- grito Nate quien iba corriendo hacia nosotros, pero lo único que consiguió fue un latigazo de vomito en la cara en cuanto a mi estoy embarrado hasta el gorro.

Doy gracias a que estoy acostumbrado a tratar con desechos tóxicos y cepas de virus que despiden un olor repugnante.

Pero la viscosa y estomacal sensación es repulsiva hasta ser enloquecedora.

Como pude ayude a la niña a sentarse en el sofá y le di para que se limpiara con una toalla pequeña de la cocina, busque en el gabinete de medicinas y saque unas pastillas para el dolor de estomago la hice beberlas sin mucho éxito pero el final accedió. Mientras mi mejor amigo seguía estático en la misma posición de carrera congelada en el tiempo

Nate se fue corriendo al baño del segundo piso apenas reacciono como si le hubieran gritado, mientras yo acaparaba el que estaba bajo la escalera principal, metí la pequeña maleta y saque un nuevo juego de ropa, aproveche para asearme ya que había una regadera grande. Podía sentir pasos apresurados y golpes contra el techo seguidos de un _¡qué asco! _ Tenue se dejaba escuchar entre tanto ajetreo.

Me tome diez minutos para acabar y ponerme el nuevo y sumamente pulcro cambio de ropa cuando Salí Nate ya estaba atendiendo a su hermana en el sofá, dándole un poco de jugo para que pasara el mal sabor de otra medicina que le acababan de dar. La niña se quedo tranquila mientras su hermano le decía que ya todo iba a pasar. Claro era un obvia excusa para no ayudarme a limpiar el chiquero que dejamos.

Lo se, es obvio y mas lo abala el hecho de que desde que tome la escoba y otros utensilios de limpieza no para de reírse de mi cuando paso por su lado.

Me tomo mas de una hora dejar todo apenas descente, cambiamos de turno para que el diera los toques finales con desinfectante y aromatizante mientras yo vigilaba a su hermana. Acabamos los dos exahustos.

La señora Johnson llego medio segundo después de que guardaramos las cosas en el armario de limpieza, no paro de felicitarnos por que la casa seguía en pie y no se había roto nada, espero que no note la falta de su preciado jarron chino muy pronto.

Cuando me vio me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso mientras me decía lo grande que estaba, por favor la veo casi diario, supongo que todas las mamas son asi.

-¿ya comieron chicos?- pregunto la madre de Nate, para tener dos hijos se ve bastante bien conservada, me atrevería a decir que esta MUY bien conservada, si no la conociera diría qu es la hermana mayos de Nataniel y Jordan, tiene el cabello sumamente largo y es una mujer con buenos gustos en todo. Llego forrada en un elegantísimo abrigo de piel y una enorme cartera de marca, la mujer si sabe de estilos.

Nos preparo una cena muy económica ya que al parecer misteriosamente faltaba la mitad de la alacena, la mujer no dejaba de preguntarse a donde se había ido el mercado de la semana y de rascarse la cabeza intrigada. Nosotros tragamos saliva fuertemente, que bueno que Jordán sigue dormida en el sofá, ya nos habría delatado.

Ya era de noche cuando estábamos en la habitación de Nataniel el me contaba sobre sus grandes hazañas para el futuro y como algún día el sería el primer presidente negro y no sé qué otra tontería mas, me lanzo una almohada y yo se la regrese con el doble de fuerza, pronto nos vimos haciendo la tarea de trigonometría, o mejor dicho yo ayudándolo a el mientras la mía reposaba ya resuelta en un rincón de la habitación, es realmente bueno en historia pero en matemáticas era una total desgracia.

Luego de media hora de intercambiar insultos para con la tarea y que el la mandara a volar al diablo mientras yo le recriminaba que no fuera holgazán, nos vimos sin nada que hacer.

-¡veamos una película! – soltó animadamente mientras se ponía de pie y escudriñaba un gabinete donde varias cintas de VHS llenas de polvo se dejaban ver y otras aun nuevas en sus envolturas yo me quede en el pequeño sillón que tenía en su habitación viendo todo acontecer.

Regreso al minuto y medio con una cinta en la mano y expresión triunfadora.

La coloco en el reproductor mientras la pantalla de su televisor se ponía azul, por alguna razón tenía una expresión de malicia plasmada en la cara y logre notar como reía un poco mientras temblaba al mismo tiempo.

La curiosidad comenzó a morderme. No fue hasta que el menciono que si me gustaban las películas de terror que la curiosidad me arranco de tajo la carne.

-pues…no he visto muchas, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué película es?-

-es nueva, se llama; ''El exorcista''- dijo aumentando su risa.

-no se oye tan aterradora.- dije muy confiado.

Y sin mas puso la cinta a rodar.

Mierda.

Dios mío, oh por Dios.

Estoy encerrado en el baño del pasillo, lo último que vi de Nate fue como perdía el color y ganaba el de las paredes mientras se mecía en su cama.

Aun estoy temblando un poco y eso que termino, hace tres horas

A la mañana siguiente estábamos tomando el desayuno todavía sin un color sano y juraría que Nate tiene espasmos mioclonicos cuando le hablan muy fuerte.

-¿Qué tal pasaron la noche niños?-

-no preguntes- le respondimos al unísono.

-la película no me pareció _taaann_ aterradora, estuvo pasable.- espeto Jordán muy animada comiendo un cereal con colores de arco iris inocentemente mientras sacudía las piernas como en un columpio.

-y t-tú como l-lo sabes- pregunto, o más bien ordeno su hermano mayor una contestación.

-dejaron la puerta abierta- yo descompuse la cara totalmente, esa niña es un caso perdido.

Terminamos de comer con un muy buen ánimo, ya teníamos todo listo y el animado calor de las prontas vacaciones de verano ya se podía oler en el aire. Paseamos un rato por el barrio ganándonos unas miradas frías de los mayores de la cuadra según Nataniel son sus ''compadres''.

-oye, _doble D- _me tense en mi sitio al escuchar ese molesto apodo, gire la cabeza hastiado y con un deje de instinto asesino escapándoseme de los ojos.

-_¿Qué?_- respondí con la voz desteñida, le encanta molestarme.

-jeje, cálmate. ¿Quieres acompañarme esta noche? Acepte ir con unos amigos al puente sobre el rio.-

-¿A dónde? Estás loco, es peligroso además ¿para quieren ir a el puent...-

-oh, tienes miedo- comenzó a reírse como si la vida se le fuera en ello.- ¡tienes miedo del fantasma del estafador!-

-¿el que?- de hecho iba a decir que estaban locos ya que allí roban a tres personas semanalmente a esas horas, pero ahora que salió su tonito de burla creo que quiero estrangularlo.

-¡oh! ¡Vamos! – Dijo muy divertido- ¿nunca has escuchado la leyenda?-

-por supuesto que sí, también vivo en este barrio- le espete- pero no creí que fueran allá solo por eso.- mira que ver quien tiene miedo de ir al puente para encontrarse con ''el estafador''. Puede que la leyenda se haya distorsionado con los años pero según se es sobre; un chico que se ponía en el puente a estafar a niños en las tardes y un día el rio lo arrastro matándolo. Dicen que si te paras en ese puente a la media noche, un hombre intentara convencerte de comprarle algo. Solo que este hombre no existe.

-no hay problema puedo acompañarte, solo para demostrarte que las entidades atropomosfisadas no son reales. Y que tu eres un infantil sin remedio amigo de adictos al crack- le dije lo más burlón que pude, mientras el soltaba maldiciones como loco tras de mí, sin mas esperamos la tan ansiada noche que llego arropada por una tenue neblina como es común aquí.

Un grupo de desadaptados Nataniel y yo nos dirigimos al puente a ver si algo ''sobrenatural'' pasaba en realidad no me daban nada de buena espina esos cuatro con quien andábamos, tenían un porte callejero monumental, un par tenían rastas hasta casi media espalda y cabe mencionar que debían al menos llevarnos cinco años a los dos.

Me quede callado toda la noche hasta que ellos comenzaron a soltar comentarios mordaces sobre mi gorro y otros sarcasmos acerca de muchas otras cosas.

La noche se les fue fumando drogas y Nate hablando con ellos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, yo entorne los ojos cansado hasta que sentí como algo de peso me era arrebatado de la cabeza.

-¡hey! ¡Devuélveme eso! – me habían quitado el gorro de la cabeza me sentía desprotegido y un extraño terror me embargo.

-miren el niño quiere su gorrita- me miro con deje de demencia en los ojos, contrastando con su oscura piel y la tenebrosa luna se veian casi poseídos. El enorme sujeto de rastras me tomo violentamente del cabello y me jalo hacia el descarado y sin miramientos.

-¡arrrgghh! ¡Duele! –grite podía sentir mi cuero cabelludo arder con fuerza, estaba arrancándome algunos mechones podía sentirlo.

-¿la niña quiere que la suelte?-

-¡déjalo!- intervino Nate antes de que algo pasara, estaba enfurecido le jaloneo el brazo intentado alejarlo de mí, lo logro el otro soltó una risilla malsana y profunda. Al momento de soltarme también arrojo mi gorro lejos, hasta donde el destrozado puente hacia silbar el agua del rio debajo de el, yo lo mire con asco y con indignación palpable, mientras corría en busca de mi gorro.

Baje por un una quebrada llena de malas hiervas, el rumor de la noche se me vino encima junto con el canto de los grillos y el vaho con el vapor, vi luciérnagas muertas desaparecer conforme avanzaba, llegue a una zona del rio por debajo del puente arruinado y cubierto con enredaderas allí al lado de una roca negra y con una textura porosa estaba mi gorro, mojado y abandonado en la fría arena gris.

Me agache para tomarlo, sentí una corriente fría. Por alguna razón empezaba a desesperarme por ponerme la gorra, es extraño digo no tengo nada raro en la cabeza es solo cabello normal, negro y un poco largo.

Apenas arquee la espalda enmudecí, sentí la sangre bajarse hasta mis pies. Los ojos se me desorbitaron, no puedo respirar…

Q-q-q-ue-que…e-e-es-es…

e-es-eso….?

Una figura etérea y traslucida estaba frente a mi no mantenía forma, pero oía tenues murmullos

-_aquí estas.-_

Sentí a mi vejiga traicionarme, pero no dejare que ningún líquido se escurra de mí, no aquí, no ahora. Tengo que guardar la calma.

Esa lúgubre y espeluznante vos casi irritante sigue hablando en murmullos.

-_¿Dónde estabas?, Ed. y yo te estábamos esperando.-_

Aquella sombra se seguía acercando, yo vacilante me quede congelado.

Por alguna razón sentí los ojos dilatados. Sentía una extraña paz en el pecho, necesitaba irme…necesitaba alejarme.

Sentí como un golpe de energía se cernía sobre mí, intentando subyugarme.

No la deje actuar, cerré los ojos y exhale, logre dar un paso hacia atrás luego otro y luego me vi a mi mismo corriendo aturdido y muy perturbado.

En medio de la quebrada me voltee por pura curiosidad, había un muchacho allí, lucia como de otra época, quizá de los años veinte o treinta. Fue media micra de segundo, parecía no reconocerme pero a la vez detallarme con la mirada, ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Y desapareció.

Yo me fui lo más rápido que pude, apenas divise a mi amigo con cara de tragedia, lo tome firmemente de la mano y nos fuimos de allí, no hable en todo el camino y el no dejaba de decirme que estaba de un pálido enfermizo.

Le creo.

A la mañana siguiente le dije que pasaría la última noche en mi casa, necesitaba despejarme, la noche se me fue en reflexiones inconexas sobre la vida, no entendía por que lo hacia, no entendía para que. Vi la última nota que me habían dejado mis padres con mucha ensoñación en los ojos.

''_te amamos Edward''_

_Despertó. Sintiendo como el calor de la mañana y los rayos del sol entrababan por su ventana, se animo a prepararse el desayuno y leer sus libros ordenados alfabéticamente, rechazo un par de invitaciones de amigos a ir a ver los juegos de beisbol, pronto sintió como la urgencia de sentir los tubos de ensayo entre las yemas de sus dedos se hacía cada vez mas fuerte…aun así no dejaba de sentir que era una mala idea pero eso era imposible._

_Tomo un par y comenzó a verter un liquido a base de nitrógeno en uno de los tubos, se esmero en tener cuidado con las otras soluciones, se puso un par de guantes más grandes que sus manos y unos protectores para la vista. _

_Encendió la pequeña bomba de gas que tenia y comenzó a calentar varios frascos con líquidos verdosos y purpúreos, murmuraban silenciosos su mala suerte._

_Dejo la habitación un momento, le faltaban algunos instrumentos. Pronto crearía un anticongelante que no fuera dañino para la salud, así ayudaría un poco a la localidad. Bajo al segundo piso de su casa con el jubilo embargándolo hasta que una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujo en su cara, sentía que lo lograría, un descubrimiento._

_Su nariz fue inundada por un amargo olor, como a ceniza ¿humo? Su vista comenzó a nublarse, luego de frotarse los ojos unos minutos noto que no eran sus corneas. Era humo, una fina capa de humo dentro de su casa._

_Un miedo desolador le congelo la sangre, se vio a si mismo corriendo como un poseso por las escaleras, con una película de sudor en el cuerpo, podía sentir cada musculo tensarse y lastimarlo, el pulso cardiaco acelerado. Adrenalina y horror._

_Cuando llego al segundo piso la cortina de humo inescrutable un negro cenizo cubria todo mientras un enardecido fuego se abria paso violentamente, el color magma era abrazador. Podía sentir al fuego entrar en sus pulmones y quemarlo por dentro, el azufre le intoxico la vida._

_Corrió hasta que las piernas le dolieron, corrió escapando del fuego, algunas cosas explotaron dentro de los cuartos, derrumbando las paredes sentía como las venas ervian con la sangre burbujeando por huir._

_Intento gritar, intento correr, intento creer que nada de eso estaba pasándole._

_Intento llorar, y lo logro, lloro hasta que sus lagrimas ebullian rodeadas de fuego. Las escaleras entorpecieron su paso. La casa era víctima de un cataclismo interno, parecía escupir el fuego. Edward resbalo y fue alcanzado por una biga en llamas que le aplasto las costillas, lanzo un grito que fracciono el aire en millones de partes. Escupió sangre a borbotones que hacían más malsana la escena, la biga en llamas quemo y fundió la ropa con la piel._

_No, no podía seguir, se resigno a su fin, el fuego lo alcanzo en un mortífero abrazo._

_Todo el cabello se le quemo, ampollas horrendas nacieron de su piel, toda su cabeza quedo como una masa palpitante de carne quemada y sangrante._

_Casi todo su cuerpo quemado. Toda su vida frente a sus ojos._

_Cayo desmayado por el dolor, no se iba a salvar._

_Gritos interminables de los vecinos eran audibles, gente corría histeria, alguien llamo a los bomberos. Pero llegarían tarde._

_-¿cariño?- una mujer en una sedosa bata blanca salió de su casa por el alboroto que fuera de ella, sus ojos era de un hermoso color miel de tés blanca y cabello castaño muy claro, tenía un pronunciado vientre debía tener cumplidos los nueve meses de embarazo, intentaba despertar a su marido que estaba leyendo en la sala, ya iba siendo hora de irse a conciliar el sueño.- ¡dios mío!- grito ella escandalizada y cubriéndose la boca con la mano derecha._

_Algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, la casa de enfrente estaba prendida en llamas. Unas llamaradas tan imponentes que asustarían a las fuerte de los hombres._

_Su esposo fue a su llamado, contemplando la horrible escena con su mujer._

_Ella estaba temblando mientras veía todo acontecer, su esposo intento controlarla en vano._

_La casa de los Marion quedo hecha simple ceniza negra y fría en el suelo, algunas vigas de madera quedaron congeladas en el tiempo, donde permanecerían paralizadas._

_Los padres de Edward, llegaron a su inexistente casa, dicen que la madre enloqueció al ver el estado de la morada y saber que su hijo estaba dentro al ver a Nataniel Johnson llorando histérico y sin lucidez alguna en el pavimento junto con su hermana que hipaba entre sollozos._

_El padre dejo su mente en blanco mientras lagrimas saldas e imposibles salían fuera de control de sus orbes grises._

_El funeral fue el más grande registrado en Peach Creek, cientos de vecinos y niños presentes, la madre cuyo cabello negro y ondeando caía como cascada sobre la tumba simbólica del muchacho estaba irreconocible, era una mujer fuerte, pero su alma se había quebrado. El padre aun no salía de una extraña ensoñación, que todos dicen lo llevo al colapso luego de pasar diez años tratando de descubrir con técnicas ocultistas como traer a su pequeño a la vida._

_Las cenizas fueron esparcidas en el rio de Peach por alguna razón rebosaba de agua, magnifica y azul._

_Terminaron en el mismo sanatorio mental. La impotencia de saberse alejados cuando su hijo más los necesitaba, el temor de no haber estado allí. Las últimas palabras de la madre antes de caer muerta encima de un piano en el sanatorio Mental Santa María fueron; Te amamos Edward. Solo tres años después del acontecimiento. _

_Muerta por tristeza._

_Edward Elliot Marion. 27 de Julio de 1984._

-ooo-

-entonces, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- pregunto un muchacho de jeans desteñidos y camiseta amarilla. Estaba respaldado por un bruto grandulon de chaleco verde y expresión amable.

El muchacho de gorro negro, camisa roja y pantalones morados solo lo vio con apremio, era nuevo en el vecindario, su rostro era amable y su figura endeble. Muy pálido y al parecer débil, sin ningún tipo de fortaleza, no ellas murieron junto con sus lagrimas en sus ahogados gritos de auxilio. Guardaba las cicatrices de su cráneo celosamente escondidas bajo un gorro que imitaba su cabello. El no sabia como se las avia hecho. Pero en fin.

-no lo dije, me tomaste por sorpresa- su voz era casi adorable. Podías sentir su gran intelecto fluir era un muchacho educado. Perfecto.

Perfecto.

Como nunca pudo ser en la otra vida.

-Soy Edward.-

-¡igual yo!- canturreo el grandulón tras del mas pequeño. Sumamente feliz.

-y yo.- sentencio el más pequeño, mirándolo de reojo.

-¡tengamos apodos!- el de camiseta roja lo miro con una ceja arqueada. Apenas se conocían, pero se veían agradables.

_Llegas tarde._

Escucho de nuevo en su mente, solo vio como el menor de los tres le sonreía morbosamente. Como si supiera que pensaba.

-Dime Eddy.-

-¡a mi…! Eh…eh…¡ED! – luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿y tu samaritano?- pregunto el recién nombrado _Eddy_.

El muchacho delgado se quedo expectante…un nombre burbujeaba en su garganta, no sabía porque…pero quería decirlo.

-llámame…doble D-

-hmp. Tiene estilo.-

**Perdonnnnnnnnnnnnn por la tardanza otra vez. xD ¡dejen comentarios gente animenme a escribir! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:****Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad del dibujante y responsable creador. Danny Antonucci.**

**N/A: Comencemos con aclaraciones de dudas: YES *Hinata Jeargerjaques*, las historietas fueron primero y aunque me gusta respetar mi amadísima historia tenía que crear algo de suspenso en la condición de Ed y fomentar algo de la incomprensión de Sarah para con su hermano, jeje y si tablón es un grandísimo sarcástico le hace sátira a Johnny cada que puede saque eso cuando me di cuenta en la serie, hace mucho, que esa tabla aconsejaba de manera algo cínica a Johnny. **

**N/A/2: No existen excusas, o fundamentos bien argumentados sobre mi falta, no basta decir que solo fue la Universidad. (PERO LO FUE) también eso que llamamos bloqueo de escritor, quien sabe (yo lo sé) procurare que estos seas los últimos tres capítulos más largos y llevaderos.**

**Y como a todos nos gusta: **_**SIN ESCRUPULOS.**_

_**MIL PERDONES.**_

**Kevin**

**1984/1999**

_Los gritos de los vecinos de la cuadra se hacían presentes estremeciendo el ya inundado aire de un asqueroso olor a azufre._

_La casa de los Marion maldecía su muerte mientras los bomberos intentaban todo lo humanamente posible por apaciguar el inclemente fuego, los más allegados a la familia hacían acto de presencia. Algunos en paños menores por haber salido apresurados de sus hogares, un muchacho de color y una niña de trenzas fueron los primeros en aventurarse a la escena._

_Mientras que; en su mas cínico acto de curiosidad unos tomaban precarios videos con sus rudimentarias cámaras, muchos de los habitantes de la zona trabajaban para el periódico local._

_Una mujer parturienta se arrodillo en el suelo, débilmente se sostuvo la enorme masa de carne que era su vientre, sentía como la rasguñaban por dentro estirando sus tejidos uterinos con violencia. Su marido había estado pidiendo a gritos a los vecinos un poco de auxilio. Obviamente en medio del caos que se gestaba justo frente a su casa, sus pobres intentos de auxiliar a su esposa empequeñecían de sobremanera._

_Finalmente un par de curiosos que despojaron sus ojos del arropante fuego le ayudaron a subir a la adolorida mujer a la oxidada camioneta color ladrillo de su esposo. Mientras esta manchaba de rojo el asiento descocido de atrás su esposo maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía la ignición del auto que había escogido el peor momento para ponerse en huelga._

_-¡Funciona maldita chatarra!- acto seguido: le propino una fuerte patada al tablero del auto cuando tomo el impulso suficiente, el viejo armatoste prendió lo que dio algo de esperanza a la mujer en la parte trasera. Las venas de su cuello eran cada vez más notorias, le estaba costando reprimir los gemidos de dolor._

_Quince minutos de quebrantar la Ley de Transito pasándose alguno que otro alto y violentando el límite de velocidad, el hombre logro aparcar la camioneta estúpidamente en la parada de emergencias del Hospital Sutter Memorial. _

_En toda la ciudad de Sacramento era el que le quedaba más cerca pero dentro de los barrios más arrabaleros e inseguros de la zona. Total no le quedaba de otra, tomo a su mujer en posición de novia quien, no dejaba de sangrar profusamente. Al reventarse la fuente el bebe había desgarrado los tejidos que sujetaban a la placenta, había una hemorragia incontrolable por el momento._

_-¿Cuántos tiempo tiene?- pregunto con celeridad una interna al momento que los enfermeros la acomodaban en una camilla._

_-…tr..treinta…y..seis..s-semanas..- dijo adolorida mientras le ordenaban tener los brazos a los costados por la seguridad del feto. Pronto las preguntas comenzaron a lloverle al vejado matrimonio._

_-¡No es momento para esto! ¡MI ESPOSA ESTA PARIENDO, CON UN DEMONIO!- una enfermera residente intento calmar al furico hombre al momento que intentaba ser mediática y proponía que el presente marido alias; ''el culpable de la situación'' se quedara en la sala de espera llenando los formularios pertinentes._

_El hombre de cabellera rojiza se negó rotundamente y comenzó a soltar maldiciones como marinero atado a la quilla. Su mujer con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas tuvo que tomar partido en el asunto._

_-B-Brian, querido. Estaré bien…- le rogo con la mirada que le creyera, mientras este suavizaba el ceño y su pulso cardiaco se normalizaba dando paso a una indeseada calma, la mujer que tenía casi agarrada por el uniforme rosa pastel le ofreció (o mejor dicho ordeno) que se sentara mientras alguien venia a atenderlo._

_La mujer morena se fue mascullando improperios para con el desagradable hombre de cabello rojo quien con mucha impaciencia, esperaba su turno para llenar todo el procedimiento burocrático preciso para con la situación._

_Los gemidos angustiosos de la mujer se dejaron oír por toda el Ala de Maternidad, el cuello del útero había recibido un fuerte daño interesándole la pelvis, al parecer por un fuerte movimiento que pudo provocarle la camioneta que iba a toda velocidad, había que hacerle una cesárea. De lo contrario no había muchas posibilidades de salvar a los dos._

_Una vez dentro del quirófano el anestesiólogo sedo el vientre, las secciones lumbares y las piernas, esto no evito que muy poco después de haberle aplicado la primera inyección por auto reflejo la mujer haya pujado con demencial fuerza al tocarle involuntariamente un nervio, provocando que la placenta terminara con una buena parte fuera._

_Las enfermeras se mancharon con salpicaduras de sangre y liquido amniótico, el grito que lanzo la mujer castaña fue tan gutural que muchas madres primerizas que estaban en medio de su ultimo Ecosonograma desearon nunca haber abandonado los preservativos. _

_Ya con las manos desinfectadas, con los guantes esterilizados y mascarillas puestas, comenzaron con la intervención. La mujer había optado por permanecer consiente durante la operación, las enfermeras apreciaron la valentía de esta pues la gran mayoría prefiere desmayarse y no saber nada de nadie hasta el siguiente día al nacimiento del niño._

_-Electrocautelo – exigió el cirujano, la mujer pudo sentir algo de frio y presión mientras cortaban su vientre y verificaban la posición del bebe, con un par de pinzas ambulatorias separaron tejido adiposo carne y piel, dejando libre el liquido que mantenía suspendido al feto, el especialista adentro sus manos dentro del claustro de la madre intentando por todos sus medios que el niño saliese sin problemas pues como ya lo habían verificado venia con el cordón umbilical enredado al cuello._

_Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos el llanto de un niño lleno de una extraña tranquila paz el lugar._

Siete en punto, y el despertador suena ensordeciéndome mientras este daba pequeños brincos fuera de la mesa de noche, lo tomo y lo arrojo con rabia al suelo haciendo que se le salga la batería y quede inservible en su sitio.

¡Qué pereza es levantarse tan temprano! Maldita escuela, nunca he logrado que mis Padres me inscriban en un mendigo instituto que imparta clases en la tarde. Supongo que mi Madre no quiere verme la cara tan temprano y mi ''Padre'' está muy atascado de borracho como para poner atención.

Bueno, más tiempo para mí.

Me levanto de mala gana y en lo que mi espalda se arquea para estirarme siento una fuerte punzada en la corona de la cabeza y como esta se explaya hasta los ojos y el puente de la nariz, ¡wow! Para haber sido mi tercera vez en una de esas fiestas donde le ponen alcohol y no sé qué otra porquería narcótica al ponche, no la manejo tan mal. Solo un dolor de cabeza, la ultima vez recuerdo que Aidan termino desvanecido por más de medio día, cuando despertó el pobre diablo noto que estaba sin ropa y con un bigote pintado en medio de la calle.

Jeje nunca te emborraches frente a tus amigos.

Voy hacia el baño privado que tengo aquí en mi habitación, tomo una ducha rápida el agua fría me espabila, vaya si así se sienten los locos cuando les hechas un balde de agua helada entiendo porque se ponen tan aprensivos.

Cepillo mis dientes aun con la toalla enroscada a la cintura, salgo del baño y me pongo la ropa interior, una playera negra de Nirvana y unos jeans desgastados. Bajo a la cocina donde la despensa sigue vacía y en el refrigerador solo hay un poco de leche que esta próxima a caducar.

Despido la puerta con un resoplido y encuentro, para mi sorpresa. A mi madre sentada desde la mesa vestida con una vieja bata curtida, tiene la cara llena de de pequeñas manchas por la edad y el cabello desordenado aun no ha ido al salón de belleza, pero ¿con que objeto? ¿Para agradarle al grandísimo pelmazo seboso de Brian? La veo tomar con algunos espasmos mioclonicos su taza de café que sostiene con ambas manos, allí es cuando me mira.

-Kevin, amor ¿ya te vas para el instituto?- me dice intentando dibujar una sonrisa, estaba tan ensimismada en ella misma como siempre que no habría reparado en mi ni aunque fuera un ladrón asaltando la cocina.

-Hmp- es todo lo que respondo agrego un ademan con la cabeza, la despido con un beso en la mejilla y me largo antes de que el marrano despierte de su 'siesta'.

_La mujer de cabellera desteñida por las canas observa irse a su hijo de quince años, mira detenida y quedamente la taza de quemado café que sostiene con ambas manos, aunque es joven luce sumamente demacrada, una gota de agua se precipita desde su mejilla hasta el negro liquido. Por un simple reflejo aparta el mecho lleno de orquestillas que tiene tapándole el ojo izquierdo, dejando ver un ojo inyectado en sangre con un aro de sangre coagulada alrededor de la cuenca del ojo._

Lo único que alcance a tomar de la sala no fue mi bolso para el instituto ni siquiera la indumentaria clásica de un estudiante holgazán o muy práctico como lo es llevar un simple cuaderno y un lápiz, lo deje todo en casa solo atine a tomar mi amada gorra roja, de verdad la adoro, el motivo: me la firmo Maurice Stokes en un juego aquí en casa de los Kings de Sacramento vs Los Padres de San Diego.

Fui con mis mejores amigos Aidan y Connell, nuestros padres son de ascendencia irlandesa, el único que arribo aquí desde nuestras originarias raíces fue Aidan quien aprendió muy bien el idioma. Antes vivía en un barrio irlandés en Boston llamado: 'Charlestown' fui a conocerlo una vez con mi madre es realmente hermoso.

Y hablando de los reyes de Roma o mejor dicho del carnaval porque lo único que saben hacer son escenas y payasadas. Ahí vienen caminando y aparentemente discutiendo sobre algo.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que Jordán se haya retirado de la NBA?! ¿Tienes una idea Conn, de cuando dinero perdí apostándole a los Chicago Bulls el juego del viernes? ¡Maldición!- Aidan pateo una lata con asco, los dos están en la otra esquina de la acera y aun así escucho sus gritos.

-¡jajajajajaja! ¡Eso te pasa por mentecato! Que a tu Padre le guste la ludopatía no implica que tu también le metas a apostador, te dije que no me daba buena espina ese juego.- entorna los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

El primero en terminar su perorata de injurias para con la estrella del deporte y todo el mundo en general y verme como si hubiera visto un fantasma fue el que comenzó la discusión. Aidan tiene el cabello rojizo igual que yo y ojos verde agua, esta ataviado en un suéter de esos que usan los raperos de ahora y jeans oscuros y algo rotos, Connell siempre ha tenido un estilo más callejero que ese 'cosplay' de Aidan el viene de New York se mudo aquí a los nueve años pero creo que no le ha afectado nada el vivir aquí.

Viene con los mismos jeans por debajo de la cadera y una cadena colgándole de un bolsillo con una camisa negra manga larga y una amarilla por encima de esta, una gorra de los Yanquis de New York encima de una pañoleta negra con diseños garafateados en blanco, y varias pulseras con los colores Rasta, solo es mitad irlandés, su Padre es Jamaiquino.

-¡Kevin! ¿Puedes creer mi desgracia? ¡Perdí cincuenta dólares! ¡CINCUENTA MALDITA SEA!-

-¡AIDAN! Deja el maldito escándalo ya los recuperaras- le espeta Connell hastiado hasta la medula, y yo sin recibir un simple hola. Típico.

Terminamos charlando de idioteces hasta llegar al colegio, Peach High es una pocilga pero tiene su recompensa. Obviamente ninguno de nosotros trae los útiles precisos para estudiar, vah al diablo con eso veamos con quien nos divertimos hoy.

Oigo a mis dos amigos discutir sobre las nuevas adquisiciones que vinieron de intercambio de otros países, tenemos algo de fama en el lugar y no precisamente por ser buenos alumnos.

-Oye, _Malcolm _tengo hambre ¿traes efectivo? - Connell ve con una mirada homicida a Aidan, jeje sabe que odia que le pongan apodos es su punto débil. Tenemos la costumbre de llamarlo como el emancipador afroamericano por tener el pelo rojo y la piel morena, no es nada comparado con la sarta de sobrenombres que Con, nos pone a nosotros. Veamos con que le responde.

-¿Crees que soy tu maldito banco cabeza de grosería? – Ahogue una risa sádica con ese comentario- por mi muerte de hambre nadie te dijo que te gastaras todo la otra anoche con tu _apuestita_.

El mascullo un insulto bien infundado y me miro, obviamente yo no había desayunado y ya llevábamos varios minutos recostados del muro de una vieja casa en frente del instituto.

Le dedique una mirada a mi amigo de cabello marrón rojizo y me comprendió en cuanto a Connell el ya estaba buscando victimas con la mirada.

Y allí lo vimos un pobre tonto escuálido con lentes yendo apresurado a clase como ateniéndose a un posible asalto, su familia no es acaudalada pero tiene suficiente para costearse un buen almuerzo en la cafetería. Nos pusimos en marcha dos minutos después cuando se vio despejado el patio y el pobre idiota no supo que le llegamos por detrás.

-¡hmmm! ¡Para ser un cuchitril, esa cafetería tiene buenos postres!- Contesto Aidan mientras se devoraba la ultima rebana de pie y se relamía los labios ansioso, Connell opto por una par de Coca-colas acompañadas de algo frito y yo me conforme por arrebatarle un poco a cada uno de lo que estaba comiendo. No tenía ánimos de escoger.

-Esa pulga venia hoy con mucho dinero- articule mientras metía otro panecillo de moras a mi paladar.

-Normalmente, nos tocan pobretones. Creo que este lugar está buscando más apoyo de familias con una mejor posición económica- acto seguido destruyo en el suelo la ultima botella de vidrio del refresco y se limpio con la manga de la camisa.

-con un demonio Con, a veces me pregunto qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí con nosotros _sabiondo._

Aidan tenía un punto, Connell podía ser casi un pandillero, de hecho muchos de sus hermanos estaban entre las pandillas más peligrosas de Peach Creek pero el siempre saca un cien rotundo en cualquier examen que se digna a presentar. A veces creo que solo es un holgazán.

-No es problema tuyo- lo mira con una sonrisa socarrona y se cruza de brazos. Treinta minutos después de estar entremetidos en nuestros asuntos con unos muchachos de la otra cuadra nos dignamos a ir a clases, solo a pasar el rato. Hasta ahora ninguno ha repetido año y Connell está en un grado superior y eso que tenemos la misma edad.

Entre al salón como Pedro por su casa, le guiñe a varias chicas con unos pronunciados escotes que se sentaban en la parte media del salón, unas me miraron como asqueroso pervertido y yo les lancé una mirada predispuesta.

Jeje si no quieren que las traten como trozos de carne deberían dejarse de esas cosas. Pero que digo mejor para mí. Me apresuro a ver al carcelero, digo al profesor en turno y lo único que logro ver es la reencarnación del demonio que poseyó a la niña del exorcista.

Genial, clase de matemáticas, ¿saben lo que eso significa? ¡Así es! Guerra de papelillos ensalivados y que uno que otro distraído pasee en la luna mientras el que tiene al lado convierte su escritorio en piscina olímpica mientras ronca.

La mujer que está impartiendo clases es una anciana con estrabismo en el ojo derecho lentes que te podían sacar un ojo de esos que tienen cuerdas para sujetarlos al cuello y uniforme anticuado de institutriz. Gira la cabeza un par de grados y me ve de soslayo como maldiciendo que la oveja negra halla reaparecido en su rebaño.

Me siento en la parte de atrás y recargo los pies cómodamente en el pupitre de enfrente nunca vienen más de trece alumnos a la clase, después de todo es una escuela pública, aunque en las otras materias siempre están las aulas a reventar, simplemente nadie quiere presenciar como la maestra le escupe al que tiene más cerca y se pone a explicar algoritmos como maniática de manera ininteligible para luego ejecutar un examen de algo que no dio y ella jura por todos los diablos que si lo hizo.

No creo que nadie aparte de los más estudiosos o los que quieran dormir un rato vengan a su clase. Yo estoy en la segunda opción.

Acomodo mi gorra para dormir un rato, mis parpados se cierran y pongo las manos sobre mi vientre.

Veinte minutos después siento un tímido toque en mi hombro que me despierta de mi ensueño, apenas despierto evito inconscientemente un gis que iba volando como proyectil directamente a mi cara, veo a la profesora aun sin mucha lucidez la vieja escandalosa se ve molesta y ladra algo que no entendí pero lo último que dijo si lo comprendí. Algo que tenía que ver con la Coordinadora de grado, salió hecha una furia del aula dejándome medio contrariado.

-Esto…Disculpa.- oigo una voz algo falseteante y es cuando recuerdo que alguien me había sacudido del hombro volteo y veo a una chica de cabello rubio cenizo recogido en una cola camisa blanca manga larga y jeans azul claro tenia ojos negros me quede embobado viéndola.- Solo quería…

-Gracias.- le corte tajante ella me sacudió para despertara ya que vio las intenciones de la profesora de atacarme con su instrumento para escribir. No la había visto antes seguramente es nueva.

-De nada Kevin- me dice muy confiada ¿me conoce?

Ve mi expresión de incomprensión mientras me acomodaba la gorra, acaso será una acosadora o algo parecido. Puede ser.

-Mmmm, si este y ¿tú eres?- se que atraigo a las chicas pero no esperaba tener fans.

-Soy Victoria, jamás entras a clases pero siempre me pides los apuntes.- me miro hastiada…Ah…ya la recuerdo la chica que antes se vestía a lo hippie el año pasado me acostumbre a llamarla ''mi secretaria. ''

Pone un ceño fruncido más parecido a la cara de un perro, creo que debe estar pensando que soy un cerdo insensible o algo así.

-Toma.- me extiende su cuaderno el cual está lleno de ecuaciones que no recordaba haber visto jamás.- la profesora Turner fue a buscar a la Coordinadora de aulas, si ve que no tienes nada escrito te mandara a detención.

Ella saco otro cuaderno dando la impresión que ella copiaba de uno y yo de otro, me paso un portaminas morado y antes de que yo le objetara el 'porque' de su comportamiento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a la profesora con regla de madera en mano como deseado dejar una medida de treinta centímetros en mi trasero y más atrás con una cara de estrés digna de un premio de la academia venia la Coordinadora Esther Campbell.

Mujer agraciada, carácter de carcelero.

-Joven, pude darme su versión de la situación- esa mas bien sonó como una orden. No como pregunta.

-Eh, yo pues, solo estaba- vi el cuaderno entre mis manos y arme un plan en mi cabeza.- solamente estaba copiando lo que está en el pizarrón y…mientras me acomodaba la gorra la profesora Turner me lanzo un gis- obviamente la profesora se vio encolerizada y cuando comenzó con su alegato mejor fundamentado que el mío la mujer superior en rango noto el portaminas y el cuaderno con los garabatos matemáticos entre mis manos, me esforcé por poner cara de 'Ángel'. Solo atino a darme la razón y tranquilizar a la anciana hija de Matusalén.

La campana sonó unos minutos después dándome tiempo de preguntarle a Victoria por que el buen gesto, debía querer algún favor a cambio o simplemente la traigo loca.

-No es por ninguna de esas razones que seguramente estas pensando- me dijo tajante, murmuro algo que interprete como un; 'ni se para que me molesto.' y se fue por el pasillo dándome la espalda maleducadamente. Las mujeres están locas.

Me reuní con Connell afuera de la oficina del Rector, tenían a Aidan preso como un inmundo criminal, al parecer se divirtió mucho en clase haciendo ruido y acosando de manera sexosa a la nueva profesora de español, lo mandaron a Rectoría y aun no ha salido.

-¡Sera pendejo!- escupió Con, al momento que vio salir a la secretaria con cara de pánico y manifestando algo sobre que el muchacho dentro era una desgracia. Se alcanzaban a oír atisbos de gritos desde dentro.

-El muy imbécil debe está armando una escena.- me manotee la frente, Con y yo tuvimos que esperar como si nuestro compañero estuviera siendo intervenido en un quirófano, si tomamos literal esa analogía no creo que sobreviva a la operación.

Salió a los veinte minutos molesto con el seño amorfosado y las manos dentro del gran bolsillo delantero de su suéter, debo decir que con ese cabello congelado en picos por el gel para el cabello y ojos poseídos se ve bastante peligroso que le habrán dicho.

-¡vayamos a beber como Dios manda! ¡alfin me echaron de esta maldita pocilga! Vámonos antes de que llegue alguien.- no podía créelo ¡lo expulsaron! Le debo mucho dinero a mi primo Esteban, intentamos convencerlo de que nos contara que sucedió pero solo hasta que salimos de la institución se digno a soltar la sopa.

-¡ese viejo marico del Rector! Bueno no tan desviado, a leguas se nota que se acuesta con la profesora de español ¡ja! Por eso no dudo en aplicarme un mes de suspensión, cuando le dije que no había hecho nada tan serio, comenzó con una perorata sin sentido, se notaba que le había herido el orgullo viril con un simple guiño de ojo que le lance a esa tipa.

-¡ajajajajajajajajajajaja!- no paraba de reírse Connell, siempre pensamos que echarían a Aidan por vandalismo o que se yo ¿pero eso?

-y entonces; ¿Por qué te expulsaron? – hice la pregunta del millón Con dejo de reír para poner más atención y Aidan puso un gesto torcido y algo cínico algo me dice que le dijo algo lo suficientemente fulminante al tipo.

-Naadaa, solamente le di en donde más sabía que le podía doler, el punto es que la Coordinadora salía del salón contiguo cuando me vio guiñarle a la profesora y ella fue la que me mando a Rectoría y entonc…

Connell interrumpió abruptamente el relato.

-Espera, ¿fue la Coordinadora Esther? ¿No fue Elisa?

-No, grandísimo impaciente yo siempre saludo con un giño a la profesora de español en ''nuestro jueguito''

-¿''Jueguito''? – a complete yo, creo que ya tengo una idea de que paso, Ay no es cierto.

-A lo que quería llegar es que le dije al viejo verde del Rector que tampoco era un gran reto Pegarse a su queridísima novia.

Lanzo una risa ensordecedora y estridente llena de burla yo me quede de a seis y a Connell le salió y entro una mosca por la boca de la cara de asombro que tenia. Aunque no le duro se volvió a reír como psicópata.

-¡te acuestas con la profesora Elisa! – atine a decir mientras Con se sobaba el estomago, al parecer ya le estaban doliendo los ligamentos del vientre por tanta carcajada.

-A por favor, tus eres el menos mojigato de los tres ¿te sorprende? Además todos los de ultimo año lo han hecho es prácticamente un ritual de graduación…por cierto esa tipa enseña muy mal español.- dijo como si hablara del clima, es cierto en parte yo podía ser el más ''lanzado'' pero jamás me he acostado con alguien.

Eso no lo pueden saber ellos, dicen algo y los mato.

Cuando mi amigo moreno dejo de reírse como poseso comenzó una elocuente charla con Aidan sobre la susodicha individua y sobre cómo había quedado el Rector, imagínense la pintura 'El Grito' el multipliquen eso por diez. No hace falta decir que el tipo encolerizo tanto que la secretaria tuvo que huir del lugar para ir por ayuda.

Nos paseamos un rato por el cementerio, perdimos el tiempo allí hablando y tomándonos un par de cervezas que nos convido nuestro amigo el velador el tipo será más siniestro que una película de Dracula pero es genial con los muchachos jóvenes, aunque cada vez que se pone a hablar de la vida entera del difunto que enterraron en la mañana se vuelve muy macabro.

-¡Como no vas a acordarte del nombre de quien te pasa todos los apuntes! ¿Eres medio idiota o te haces? – expreso mi amigo con el cabello congelado, les había contado lo que paso en clase de de la profesora Turner. No hace falta decir que hasta ellos la conocían y que la saludaban regularmente en los pasillos cuando queríamos ver clases.

Connell puso cara de : 'Kevin solo es imbécil, no le hagas caso' se gano un zape directo en la cabeza que le tumbo la gorra al piso, muy enojado la fue a recoger estábamos sentados encima de las tumbas, al velador no le gusta semejante irreverencia pero aprovechamos mientras fue a recoger una occisa entrega a la que le darían entierro a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Pero, ya enserio Kev, no acordarse de Victoria es como, no sé, no acordarte de quien es Presidente cuando lees sobre él en el periódico todos los días- dijo intentando hacer una analogía algo burda Connell luego de haber recogido su amadísima gorra.

-Creo que no la notaba por que no tenía relevancia para mí, actuó como toda una alcahueta.

-A lo mejor solo le gustas.- atino Aidan mientras sorbía lo último de su cerveza.

Me habría quedado pensando eso si la muy atrevida no hubiera querido interpretar mis pensamientos alegando que sabía lo que pensaba y no me ayudaba por las razones que a cualquiera le parecerían lógicas.

Paso una patrulla muy cerca y nos dimos a la fuga, el cementerio en gigantesco, la mayoría de las tumbas son simbólicas, todo esto por causa de un atentado que hubo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, me sorprende lo bien que reconstruyeron el pueblo después de que una avioneta cayó aquí en el barrio y destruyo la gran mayoría de las edificaciones.

Vimos a unos cuantos chicos del instituto pasar frente a nosotros al retirarnos del cementerio, divisamos al tonto al que le quitamos su dinero en la mañana, al vernos perdió el color y juro que se hizo en los pantalones, después de todo aun le debe doler la contusión en la cabeza con la que lo despidió Con y el gancho al hígado que le propino Aidan, para ser tan pequeño era fuerte.

-¿Quedamos mañana con los chicos de Fat Bill? – pregunto mi amigo moreno.

-Claro.- respondimos los dos que quedábamos.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, los muchachos tenían cosas que hacer, si bien con los hermanos mayores de Connell no había reparo, el si tenía prohibido llegar muy tarde a la casa, aunque no lo parezca es muy educado en su hogar, una vez su Madre nos dijo que éramos malas influencias pero a la señora ya no le importa demasiado, eso esta ver que 'lo metamos en problemas' cada quien tomo su rumbo a su casa.

Pasee por las calles bañadas de un color cobrizo por el sol, los faroles están dañados por la sección donde yo vivo, llegue a casa mientras veía a unos vándalos dibujar mal un grafiti obsceno del Presidente Clinton y salieron corriendo con el rumor de una patrulla a lo lejos, me reí de su estupidez, al entrar a la casa note como todo era orden y pulcritud. Brian se habrá puesto como energúmeno al ver la casa en relativo desorden esta mañana. Maldito asqueroso.

Y por si se lo están preguntando no, no mi es jodido Padre, hace mucho que se entero de que soy producto de un adulterio, al recordar eso patee con una mescla de fuerza y asco la mesa de centro de la sala haciendo que esta caiga y se quiebre, genial. Todo por pensar que debía seguir conviviendo con él.

No escucho gritos de sorpresa ni reclamos, suponía que no había nadie en casa.

Levante los vidrios rotos y me deshice de la evidencia de mi inmadura actitud y continúe mi recorrido hasta mi cuarto, hoy era día de paga supongo que ya a estas horas de la tarde noche mi Madre habrá surtido la despensa y el refrigerador, aunque no estoy tan seguro.

Despedí la puerta de mi habitación con un fuerte portazo y cerré con seguro, me metí a bañar mientras oía un CD' de Linkin Park a todo volumen en mi estéreo, deje que el agua hiciera su trabajo mientras el vapor del agua empañaba las paredes de cerámica y el espejo del baño, Salí a los quince minutos ya vestido con ropa casual, cuando logro escuchar unos murmullos.

Al momento me doy cuenta de que no son murmullos, son gritos que se pierden entre el escándalo que tengo propiciándose en mi habitación, apago el estero y escucho claramente injurias mal dichas, como si una voz asquerosamente ebria las estuviera pronunciando.

Abro la puerta y bajo desclaso las escaleras con celeridad, veo siluetas moviéndose enérgicamente en la cocina, escucho a una mujer gritar y luego un golpe seco contra la estufa y el sonido de ollas precipitándose al suelo derramando su contenido.

Me apresuro a entrar y veo al desgraciado de Brian salir de la cocina claramente ebrio y con la ropa sucia llena de salpicaduras de Dios sabrá que cosas y una barba de tres días, me aparta empujándome interesándome la clavícula cuando me estampé contra la pared.

-¡bastardo!

Logro gritarle pero antes de que arremeta contra mí con la zurda escucho una voz flagelada desde la cocina.0

-¡A-amor! ¡La cena ya va a estar deja al niño por favor! – suplica mi madre arrastrándose como un cerdo en su chiquero entre el destrozo de distintos guisos que están esparcidos en el suelo, me quedo petrificado tiene los dos ojos inyectados en coágulos, un poco de cabello quemado y la ropa magullada. Algo de sangre le escurre de la comisura de los labios lo que me dé más asco es que sigue con una imperturbable sonrisa.

El asqueroso cerdo solo gruñe y sale de la casa con un fuerte portazo, yo corro al lado de mi madre y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, le ordeno que se siente mientras voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cuando volteo a verla me doy cuenta de que la ropa que trae es nueva, aunque está hecha un verdadero asco por la sangre y la comida que le ha caído, puedo presumir que tenía el cabello recién arreglado pero está quemado de un lado, es cuando veo la hornilla aun encendida el muy maldito de Brian debió estamparle la cabeza contra la cocina. Siento la sangre hervir.

-¡APENAS SE APARESCA ESE DESGRACIADO ME LAS PAGARA!- escupo con todo el veneno del mundo la impotencia es demasiado fuerte. Solo le ruego a Dios que esta vez mi madre no me salga con una respuesta como las de siempre, termino de preparar el alcohol con los algodones pero me giro a verla primero.

Esperaba verla llorar.

Esperaba verla sin lucidez.

Esperaba verla furica o atormentada.

Pero todo lo que consigo es a una mujer con expresión de enferma sonriendo como si le acabaran de regalar un ramo enorme de rosas.

Se acaricia la zona golpeada recientemente como si alguien le hubiera dado un beso con mucho cariño. Finalmente me acerco receloso con ambas pupilas dilatas intento desinfectarle la herida ella se deja pero sigue viendo al piso fijamente con esa sonrisa perturbada.

Para cuando termino ella voltea a verme, sin expresión, para luego fruncir el seño y para mi sorpresa. Gritar.

-¡porque demonios le gritas a tu Padre de esa manera! ¡Maldito niño malcriado!, sabía que no debía darte tantas libertades, sabía que esos amigos tuyos eran …

Dejo caer el botiquín quebrando cada envase de vidrio que contiene dentro. Me giro colérico y comienzan los gritos.

-¡ESE BASTARDO NO ES MI JODIDO PADRE! ¡Porque carajo te importa tanto defenderlo! ¡NO ESTAS VIENDO COMO TE HA DEJADO! ¡Estas ciega, estás loca acaso! Esto pasa cada fin de semana ¡porque maldita raz..!- no puedo gritar mas, mi madre me ha abofeteado con una fuerza que creía imposible para una mujer tan delgada, me mira con un tremendo asco antes de comenzar a llorar.

Se derrumba en su chiquero en el suelo mientras se cubre ambos ojos, yo me retiro sin decir nada.

Me encierro en mi cuarto, pongo el estero a todo lo que cada con el Heavy Metal más fuerte que tenga, grito y destrozo todo en mi habitación, oigo los gritos de mi madre exigiendo que apague el escándalo pero por mi se puede atascar de mierda, no me interesa.

Y así pasaron dos días. No salí de mi habitación en todo este tiempo ni para comer, solo escuchaba gritos golpes y festejos del degenerado de Brian sobre como creía que me habían pegado un tiro en la calle y que ya debería estar bien muerto, y no me he quedado aquí sin partirle la madre por que quiera. Mi madre atasco mi puerta.

Me dijo quedamente con voz de ultratumba que ella arreglaría todo pero como había sido: 'un mal niño' debía permanecer castigado, no hace falta decir que el terror psicológico fue fulminante. Desde niño me encerraban en el baño hasta que los golpes cesaran, creí que esa temporada ya había culminado. Pero ahora me veo como ese niño cobarde una vez más.

Siempre le he dado pelea a Brian desde que se entero de que no llevo su sangre, esa fue una bendición para mí. Siempre sentí asco al creer que era su hijo. Pero a los cinco años cuando llego ahogado de borracho intento desquitarse a golpes conmigo por una apuesta perdida en el hipódromo, mi madre se interpuso, para esa época aun estaba cuerda.

Ahí todo exploto, le confesó que yo no llevaba su sangre, y por lo tanto no tenía derecho a enseñarse conmigo.

Bueno esto para mí ya se acabo, logre hacer una clandestina llave con un gancho de ropa.

A la mañana siguiente solamente baje ya vestido para irme a donde sea menos aquí, vi al asqueroso cerdo tumbado en la sala esparciendo su putrefacción por todo el lugar, veo a mi madre congelada en el tiempo en la cocina, con el cabello enmarañado y una bata remendada como única vestimenta, cantando una alegre canción, de verdad no sé cuando el mundo se volvió tan jodidamente loco.

Salí sin más, y aunque es sábado me lleve el bolso del instituto, pero lleno de ropa veré si logro conseguir asilo con alguno de mis amigos.

Lleve al parque de Peach, allí me sente a esperar, le mande un mensaje de texto a Con y Aidan, les idje que los esperaba en el parque, obviamente recibi respuestas de ambos exigiendo saber cosas distintas solo atine a decirles que se apresuraran.

Cuando llegaron los dos estos venían con cara de angustia, obviamente no me presente a nuestra reunión de hace unos días, y mas angustiados se vieron al verme ataviado en un jean negro y camisa negra igual, sabían que solo lusco colores oscuros cuando me siento depremido.

No tarde nada en contarles toda la historia. Me miraron por cinco segundos como si estuvieran en: 'efecto retardado' para luego levantarse de sus lugares y gritar improperios e innjurias contra la madre de Brian, fue algo gracioso hasta que sin mas comenzaron a armar un plan de acción contra quel que estoy mas que seguro que no dudarían en perpetrar.

-Calmence ya.- ordene, los dos aun se veian colericos y con eas ganas asesinas a flor de piel- Con, ¿trajiste lo que te pedi? – espete con la voz un poco débil.

-Si, aquí están.- me entrego una bolsa con alimentos varios y unas gaseosas- me preguntaba para que querías que te trajera comida. Pero ya veo el motivo.

-Hmp, dos malditos días sin comer- escupi para luego comerme casi de un bocado el emparedado de atun, fue lo primero que agarre. Tenia que calmar el dolor en mi estomago lo antes posible. Devore todo lo de bolsa con impresionante rapidez, una vez satisfecho tuve un mejor animo para hablar.

-No estamos aquí solo para oir como tu Madre de condeno a 'casa por carcel' ¿verdad? – dijo Aidan para sentarse a mi lado mientras Connell tomaba asiento en un juego infantil ya que la banca del parque era muy pequeña.

Me sonroje y desvie la mirada, recordando que aun no les decía que me había 'fugado' de la casa, pero bueno al mal tiempo darle prisa.

-Yo, yo este. Queria saber, ¡bueno! Perdirles si..

-Perdirnos el favor de quedarte en una de nuestras casas.

Para mi sorpresa y la de Aidan, Connell dijo esto sonriendo como quien descubre a un nniño en medio de una travesura.

-Pues…si- sentencie yo, obviamente el tenia la mirada puesta en el bolso que escondia celosamente detrás de mis piernas, siendo la primera vez en toda la puta historia del bolso que estaba lleno con algo.

Aidan se ofreció, pero deseche esa idea ya que al ser un 'menor emancipado' ya que sus padres, bueno me atrevo a decirlo eran drogadictos que intentaron venderlo por una bolsa de Heroína una vez, el gobierno lo asumió causando la perdida de la patria potestad de sus Padres, al ser inmigrantes no tenia parientes aquí en el país solo parientes muy lejanos en Irlanda, me sorprende que el muy tarado pidiera la emancipación.

y por eso fue que renegué lo mas amable que pude su oferta porque para emanciparse tenia que estar casado por un lapso de tiempo y bueno…aun no se cumple y sigue viviendo con: 'una joyita de mujer' no soportaría a esa bruja ni porque me pagaran. Ademas ya es bastante malo su apartamento.

Mi ultima y única opción fue Connell, quien sabia que el seria el escogido lo comunico y todo a su casa antes de que yo aprobara la idea.

Camino a casa de mi amigo solo un tema fue el recurrente: La cita que teníamos con Fat Bill.

Mejor conocido como el jefe de pandillas mas poderoso de la zona, nadie iba al baño sin que el se enterara. Controlaba buena parte del estado ya saben todo eso del crimen organizado, ni la policía movia un dedo en su barrio sin que el se enterara.

No me juzguen yo solamente queria valerme por mi mismo y desde que mis representantes legales dejaron de pagarme el instituto y otras cosas anexas tuve que valerme de negocios con los hermanos de Con, pronto descubri que no solo las pandillas de New York eran temidas, por sobretodo en Los Angeles, mejor conocido como la cuna del crimer organizado, mafiosos, terroristas, ilegales todo lo puedes conseguir allí.

El punto clave, simplemente supe que no tenia otra salida, con la vida que llevado hasta ahora me sorprende seguir con vida.

Con, me conto sobre como Fat Bill había estado decepcionado, necesitaba esbirros y eramos lo mas cotisado en nuestro barrio, jóvenes habilidosos y con diversas experiencias ilícitas sin tener antecedentes penales. Perfectos para ser moldeados.

Me aterro escuchar que Fat estaba decepcionado normalmente eso no es perdonado pero al enterarse de mi situación hace unos minutos por un mensaje de mi presente amigo solo atino a darme sus 'condolencias' y que esperaba ansioso nuestra próxima reunión que según su calendario de operaciones seria mañana en la noche.

Pasamos un par de cuadras y llegamos al edificios de apartamentos donde vivía la _numerosa_ familia de Connell.

Apenas giro el picaporte (luego de subir un estimado de cinco pisos) tres niños salieron corriendo eran los hermanos menores de Connell.

-¡Marisha, Abrianna! ¡¿Qué carajo le están haciendo a Robert?! – Grito Connel mientras veíamos a dos niñas morenas de cabello negro trenzado, vestidas una de azul y otra de amarillo, Abrianna tiene once años y Marisha nueve, por lo que veo están persiguiendo a un aterrado niño espantado hasta la medula y con lápiz labial mal aplicado en la cara. Ese era Robert el menor de todos los hermanos de Connell con seis años.

-¡Es nuestra muñeca y no quiere ponerse su vestido!- canturreo puerilmente Marisha mientras intentaban despojar al niño de la seguridad del barandal de la escalera al cual se aferraba.

-Ya, ya esta bueno.- sentencio el mayor presente mientras tomaba al pequeño niño del barandal de la escalera como si fuera un vil saco de papas y apartaba a las niñas de el poniéndoles la mano en la cara al puro estilo del típico hermano mayor.

Yo entre a la casa muerto de la risa mientras veía al pobre niño ser hostigado por sus hermanas.

-¡les dije que dejaran el escándalo!- hizo acto de presencia una mujer de piel blanca aunque obviamente tostada por el continuo sol de los viajes a Jamaica cabello rojizo sumamente rizado y expresión severa, al puro estilo de las madres que confunden los nombres de sus hijos al intentar poner orden.

-Mama ya llegam..

-Si Connie ya lo note – el aludido se callo la boca - por favor dile a tus hermanos que bajen a cenar- le había cortado tajante e ignorado olímpicamente, mientras que a mí me recibió con un abrazo un beso y me ofreció tomar asiento en la mesa para comer, tenia puesto un conjunto de camisa blanca y pantalones azules y un mandil.

Connell mascullo algo entre dientes, yo rechacé educadamente la invitación de la mujer y le dije que bajaría con los demás dentro de un rato.

Fuimos a las ultimas habitaciones de la casa donde se oía un fuerte Regge que inundaba toda la casa, frente a la puerta de habitación que compartían los hermanos mayores de mi amigo estaba un poster de ONE LOVE de Bob Marley, misma canción que se encontraba sonando dentro de esta.

Connell abrió la puerta con un peine para el afro que tenía en un bolsillo, la intromisión vandálica de mi amigo hizo explotar alaridos de indignación…bueno en el leguaje de los hermanos de Connell fue quedarse uno en el piso del cuarto en unos Short's negros mientras apreciaba la música y el otro quien tenia rastas hasta media espalda nos miro feo mientras bajaba de la cama de arriba de la litera de un hábil salto y se nos paraba enfrente.

-¡Kevin! ¿y ese milagro? Falta mucho para Navidad.

-No seas exagerado Nesta, tampoco vengo cada que la estación cambia- le dije algo ofendido, si no vengo mucho es porque lo hermanitos de los tres presentes se antojan de jugar tiro al blanco con mi cabeza, o meter mi gorra en el refrigerador, o lanzarme alguna asquerosidad cuando estoy en la planta baja. Etc.

No fue sino hasta que Connell apago la música que Adrian se levanto del suelo exasperado y con el afro mal escrepado como si hubiera dormido de un solo lado.

-¡Que excusa tienes para cometer tal sacrilegio! Estaba en medio de Cold you be love…- dijo tristemente como esperando que el aparato contestara sus suplicas.

Y he aquí a los hermanos mayores de Con y favoritos intermediarios de Fat Bill: Nesta y Adrian Donalson veintidós y diecinueve años respectivamente. Nunca se han adentrado tanto al lado belico de las guerras de pandillas pero en lo que respecta al trafico de narcoticos si, Fat Bill domina desde Marihuana hasta trafico de artillería pesada, no le gusta el titulo de terrorista por que no lo es pero dijo que no habría ningún obstáculo para ganárselo si la situación lo requería.

Nesta se estiro con toda la pereza merecedora de un premio y se sento en la litera de abajo para luego verme despectivo y acariciar las pequeñas trenzas de su barba de candado.

-No fuiste a la reunión.

-¿Quién?- dijo Adrian para ponérseme en frente como inspeccionándome, luego se dio cuenta de quien era yo. - ¡KEVIN! ¿y ese milagro?

Estaba tan ensimismado con la perdida de su amada música religiosa Rastafari que no reparo en mi prescencia.

Yo entorne los ojos y segui con mi conversación con el mayor.

-No fue mi culpa yo estaba..

-Cumpliendo condena.- se rio fuertemente Connell mientras se acostaba a un lado de donde su hermano estaba sentado. Nesta y Adrian me vieron raro.

-Sabes que si Fat se entera que te detuvo la Ley no contratara.

Me sonroje con fuerza no deje que el calor de impotencia me quemara las mejillas. De inmediato aclare todo.

-¡NO! Es que, veras mi Madre tuvo una 'crisis psicótica' y me dejo encerrado en mi habitación dos días enteros, tuve que escapar al piro estilo de la cárcel de Sing-Sing. Creí que sería más difícil hacer una llave pero utilice un gancho de ropa.

Los dos presentes que no sabían la historia se echaron a reír como imbéciles, Adrian se sujeto el estomago mientras le lanzaba un cojín a Connell quien no aguantaba las carcajadas y Nesta únicamente me vio como una mala sátira de Dante.

-¿Y la ventana la tenias de adorno?

-No idiota recuerda que mi habitación antes era el puto ático, ¡son tres pisos! Intente esa tontería de las sabanas de las películas pero fue en vano y pase mucho frio la última noche.

-Ok, ok, no quiero oír la: 'triste, triste historia de tu enclaustramiento involuntario' solo dime si ya conversaste tus motivos con Fat Bill, cuando se entero de que ibas a llegar casi manda a acribillar al primero que le hablara.

-¿Por qué tan interesado en mi? Digo Aidan tiene más talento para la intimidación y Connell podría ser un Hacker si se lo propusiera.

Era cierto el tonto tenía mucho cerebro pero no había sido explotado apropiadamente y dudo que esta sea la forma, pero bueno la vida te da sorpresas.

-le hemos contado de tu habilidad para dirigir, dice que con el trato apropiado podras ser un gran estratega, te tiene reservado el puesto de sicario si no estas dispuesto a cumplir sus expectativas.

Dilate los ojos intimidado, era cierto entonces. Quien decide meterse en esto solo sale en una bolsa para cadáveres, además yo ya se demasiado del sujeto, soy tanto un beneficio como un peligro. El puesto de asesino a sueldo es tan temporal como la vida que arrebatas, una vez muerto el blanco debe ser eliminado el ejecutor.

El motivo: no dejar evidencias.

Trague saliva fuertemente, si estaba dispuesto en tener una estúpida última oportunidad de continuar vivo en este barrio era esta.

Media hora de discusiones acerca de la gran noche de mañana, nos sentamos en la mesa a comer el guiso de la señora Donalson, los niños hacían todo el desastre humanamente posible lanzándose lo mas solido que encontraban entre la comida, Connell comía como si nada, la Madre del susodicho intentaba poner el orden en vano, los hermanos mayores devoraban el pan junto con el guiso de carne mientras hablaban de un tema Político extremadamente radical para que lo oigan niños pero estos ni caso hacían y el Patriarca de la familia llegaba muy contento de su trabajo en el periódico como editor, tiene las Rastas más largas que haya visto, no al estilo 'Damian Marley' pero si son larguísimas tiene el rostro y el cuerpo delgado y una frondosa barba, llego con un bote de leche y el saco en la otra mano, lo curioso es que la leche venia sin bolsa como si solo la hubiera agarrado pagado he ido de la tienda ignorando al vendedor.

-¡Kevin! ¿y ese milagro?

Me dijo al momento de sentarse a la mesa, yo no doble la cucharilla que tenía en la mano como esos peleles de la televisión por qué no me gustaría arruinar los cubiertos de la señora Donalson.

-Jeje ¿si verdad?- o le seguía el juego o tendría que aguantar una lenta y pausada charla acerca de la vida y sus sermones por parte del señor Desmond. La noche se fue en una aparentemente normal cena familiar, me sentí extraño…cohibido, nunca había sentido un calor tan sobrecogedor y un aura de tranquilidad interna a pesar de estarse armando un desmadre entre los hijos del matrimonio.

Era simplemente extraño para mí.

A las diez en punto de la noche los más pequeños estaban ya en cama, oh también pude enterarme de que la señora Donalson estaba embarazada. Dios cuántos hijos, su casa no es grande pero tampoco es pequeña, aun así me pregunto si lograran caber más individuos.

Como todos los cuartos estaban ocupados iba a optar por dormir en la sala, para mí no era problema, solo hasta que me estableciera. No planeaba ocupar su amabilidad por más de dos días. Aunque el sometido de Aidan si vino a parar los pies aquí hace tres meses por tres semanas cuando su 'esposa' lo hecho de la casa por una insólita discusión acerca de cómo se dividirían el mantenimiento de la casa.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Eh?

Voltee y allí estaba Connell con un simple mono negro para dormir y el cabello rojizo enmarañado totalmente desatado.

-No vas a dormir en el sofá ¿o sí?

-Pues era lo que pretendía.

-Pues pretendes mal, ven tengo una cama desplegable y mi cuarto el suficientemente grande. – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba del vaso de leche que había ido a hurtar de la cocina. Por extraño que suene en mis años de conocerlo nunca había entrado a su cuarto.

Pero cuando lo hice. Digamos que se me salieron los ojos de sus cuencas.

Las paredes estaban forradas, pero no de tapices sino de una manera totalmente esporádica y bizarra entre: periódicos específicamente obituarios y posters de Raperos muchos dibujados a pulso, estaba embobado viendo uno de 2pac cuando oi como algo se desplazaba.

-oye, ayudame aquí esto pesa- me dijo para luego asesinarme con la mirada por no hacerle caso a la primera, lo ayude a sacar el colchon extra de debajo de su cama la cual tenia un fino acabado de madera de arce.

-puedo preguntar: ¿Por qué los periódicos?- señalice con la cabeza mientras vestia la cama con las sabanas respectivas.

-Ah, eso.- sonrio medio embelesado- ¿sabes de los cuerpos de inteligencia de la policía? Trabajan mas que todo con los detectives y especialistas forenses, bueno eso es lo que hago para Fat Bill soy un informante de su cuerpo de inteligencia, también trabajo en informática.

Me quede callado procesando la información.

-¿Seguro de que el tipo no es un terrorista? No me parece que manejando tantas cosas en conjunto no lo sea.

-Quien sabe- se encogió de hombros- Policía o Informante, me van bien los dos puestos, como sea esos trabajos me dan buenos perfiles de los contrincantes de Fat. Entre otros.- bostezo y me dirigió una mirada cansada – hablamos en la mañana buenas noches Kev.

Se durmió de inmediato en su propia cama, yo no pude dormir muy bien en toda la noche, logre pegar los ojos a eso de las dos de la madrugada, pero me entere a las tres horas que el desgraciado de Connell es…madrugador.

No estaría tan enojado y con cara de perro muerto aquí en el baño si no fuera porque se le ocurrió la ingeniosa bromita de despertarme usando dos cacerolas de la cocina haciéndolas cimbrar en mis tímpanos. Dijo que no resistió y tenía que hacerlo.

Toda su familia estaba despierta excepto el más joven de la casa que aun tenía derecho a dormir todo el día como Dios manda por ser domingo, los otros si a trabajar en lo que sea que se desenvuelvan.

Pase la mañana viendo el Príncipe del Rap con los hermanos de Con, mientras este se iba a hacer las compras de la semana con su madre, y ya note porque hacen compras tan seguido los dos monigotes se la pasaron comiéndose lo que quedaba de la despensa y desatornillándose de la risa con unas películas de comedia latinoamericanas, con subtitulos disfrute mucho esa tarde.

Pero en la tranquilidad del desesperado.

¿Cómo olvidarme de que tendría mi tan famosa reunión con el Capo de los barrios dentro de un par de horas?

Aidan se apareció por aquí una hora antes de tan esperada salida a ver a nuestro querido jefecito, solo para devorarse lo nuevo que había traído la Madre de Connell y para charlar sobre no se que 'movimientos' que harían ahí fue cuando me entere de que lo tenía que ir a ver…solo.

-¡QUE! ¡Van a dejarme ir a ver a un sujeto tan abominable yo solo! ¡¿Me están jodiendo o solo quieren vender a la patria?! – Nesta me abofeteo de una manera estúpida para que me calamara, curioso. Funsiono.

-Tranquilizate, es parte del ritual de iniciasion, digo; ¿ya completaste los otros dos no?- sabia a lo que se refería y comencé a hacer un recuento de esas dos ocasiones.

La primera fue hace seis meses, teníamos que burlar a un policía en plena vigilancia la misión era servir como traficante, un paquete de quinientos gramos de heroína pura, lo logre en tiempo record en un cafetín, le pase la encomienda al sujeto mientras el policía estaba al lado mio lo difrace como un cheque de un banco el sujeto iba con traje asi que hay no hubo problema solo tuve que decir'se le cayo esto' y el sujeto comprendió, luego ayudar a drogarse al mismo tipo frente al mismo policía, pero asegurándome que hubiera un perro rastreador.

Lo mescle todo con café y le enjaretre el paquete vacio a un pobre diablo que iba pasando.

La segunda fue un poco más atrevida, convencer a un policía que era un agente especial del FBI esa fue una historia digna del Pato Lucas la prueba era en parejas, un chistecito de Fat que se la quería dar de 'profesor' Connell logro hacer buenas falsificaciones de placas policiales y yo tuve que actuar moverme y proporcionar información.

No fue nada sencillo por eso nos tenía en la mira.

La tercera no podía ser más difícil solo presentarte ante el sencillo, me repetía mentalmente.

-Si sabes que tienes que aprender a usar un arma ¿verdad?- Agrego Adrian desinteresado del tema cambiando los canales.

Perdí el color.

-Dime que este es un programa de cámara escondida de Mtv- respire profundo.- ¿no me habían dicho que costaba un ojo de la cara llegar a los niveles que requerían un arma?

-Fat tiene que estar seguro de que fungirás bien tu papel si es necesario.- término de decir Nesta para luego irse cruzado de brazos a su habitación.

-Kevin hermano, yo pase la prueba fácilmente es solo una prueba de tiro al blanco, pero- ese pero no me gusto.- pero si no le agrada tu actitud te pondrá cualquier cosa de blanco. Repito cualquier cosa.

-Yo oí de un tipo que se tuvo que pegar un tiro en el pie. Oh y otro que le tuvo que dar como pato en casería a un subordinado que había sacado de quicio a Fat- creo que gano el color de las paredes ¿de verdad quería meterme a ese mundo? Mire a mi alrededor, era tarde. Sabía demasiado, era mejor continuar.

Me senté derrotado en el sillón, observe como Aidan cambiaba los canales hasta que se detuvo en Cartoon Network.

-¡Mira Kev! ¡Es esa nueva serie! ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Mmmm ¡Ah, si! Fred, Fredd n' Freddy. Te encantara a esos chicos les pasan unas cosas dignas de una comedia.

-..mmm..Nah, no me interesa- me retire de la sala para alistarme, estúpido Aidan ¿Fred, Fredd n' Freddy? Digo; ¿Quién vería una serie con ese nombre? En realidad yo preferiría ver Rem and Stimpy.

Ya es de noche, estamos frente a un club nocturno de mala muerte donde se veian a los proxenetas vendiendo a sus chicas a gusto en las calles, el lugar era inmundo y yo me había ataviado de negro era la iniciación ser una sombra entrando al lugar, me entere de que la prueba consistía en averiguar quién de todos en el club era Fat Bill. Acompañado de una calibre treinta y seis.

Quien se viera sospechoso era un blanco, quien no lo pareciera también.

Solo me conocía al sujeto por el apodo, ¿Cómo lo iba a identificar? Me dijeron que habría una señal para empezar la casería de Bill, que la sabría identificar cuando la oyera.

Oírla. Qué curioso.

Al poco tiempo me senté en la barra, era barra libre por cierto hoy el dueño pagaba, quien mas sino Bill, pensé.

Quince segundos después de que quitaron la música tecno empezó un Rock Industrial que identifique inmediatamente: Engel de Rammstein.

Excelente grupo, estaba atontado escuchando la tonada cuando me di cuenta. Era la señal.

Las luces bajaron y todo se vio negro y cobrizo las personas confundiéndose unas con otras, un silogismo que afloro en ese momento me dijo que debía encontrarlo antes de que acabara la cansion o estaba literalmente muerto.

Pase los primeros dos minutos escudriñando entre las zonas 'VIP' del lugar, piensa Kevin, por Dios, haber; el sujeto es dueño de media California en sentido técnico, su mayor arma es la inteligencia que usa contra los cuerpos de policía y legisladores.

Actua por intermediarios.

Nunca muestra su cara...nunca la muestra pero unas un seudónimo estúpidamente obvio. Quiere que lo busquen mentalmente por su aspecto físico.

Alguien que se viera con obesidad mórbida y ropa fina y escolatas seria muy obvio.

Frecuenta barrios donde cualquiera puede emboscarte por joyería de fantasia.

Y di con la respuesta, deje las zonas VIP para dirigirme a la barra libre, solo los que venían sin dinero como yo estaban allí lo demás estaban gozando de los servicios de las rameras en sus comodos colchones de terciopelo contagiando de VIH.

Observe a un hombre afroamericano, extremadamente delgado, diría que hasta demacrado tenía el cabello acomodado en Dreadlocks ropa muy sencilla y del triple de su talla con una mirada perdida en el tiempo. Estaba tomando de un Rom muy fuerte por lo que pude apreciar, el tipo a simple vista parecía un vago que no tenia donde caerse muerto.

Justo antes de que el ultimo silbido electrónico de la canción muriera, lo tome del hombro.

-¿Sr. Bill?-

Espere una respuesta, espere que alguien armado me volara la tapa de los sesos, espere que algo callera del techo aplastándome, espere incluso que el Barman me atacara con botellas.

Mi confianza me abandono, creí que moriría en cualquier momento. Ya podía imaginar un cañón frio en mi sien, el sujeto me miro confundido.

Si, estaba jodido.

Cerré los ojos, pero una extraña y cansada risa mi saco de mi sobrecogimiento. Abrí los ojos y el sujeto me estaba mirando como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

-Pasaste la prueba.

Me dijo y a mí se me disloco la mandíbula.

-¡Quita ya esa cara de miedo! ¡No te voy a mandar a fusilar!- rio por lo bajo y el Barman también de manera descarada.

Después de pasar el susto con mucha agua (del tiro me había deshidratado) Fat Bill me felicito por mi arduo trabajo intentando darle caza como un vil criminal.

-Enserio, buena capacidad de deducción, he perdido muchos prospectos solo por que se fijaban en las apariencias y en lo que otros les contaban sobre mí, pero eso también era parte de la prueba.

Asentí algo sonrojado me dijo que era bueno, jeje.

-Ya que pasaste.- continuo hablando yo centre toda mi atención en el- necesitaras un lugar donde dormir, y con respecto a tu familia tenemos reportes interesantes sobre tu padrastro.

Que me nombraran al bastardo solo hizo que mi mano hiciera cimbrar la botella de vidrio.

-Oye cálmate, Connell ya me informo la situación, el sujeto se la pasa apostando en uno de mis casinos afuera de la ciudad, tengo policías o como tú los llamarías corruptos o dobles agentes vigilándolo, a intentando estafarnos en más de una ocasión. Por lo que sabía se desquitaba con su mujer, yo estaba ignorante de que vivieras en la misma casa.

Me miro algo sorprendido y con un deje de reclamo, algo como: 'debiste habérmelo contado a mi primero'

-Bueno no entremos en esos molestos detalles, tu Madre recibió una golpiza anoche según me informaron la atendieron en urgencias tiene un brazo roto.

Termine por hacer añicos el vaso, la mano me sangraba pero la que permanecía dentro de mi cuerpo ebullia.

-Tomate un tiempo nos encargaremos de él. Dentro de tres días son las apuestas del gran juego de los Kings estará allí y nosotros también.

Baje la mirada impotente, el me tomo del hombro con una mirada paternal.

-Aprende a confiar en 'tu nueva familia' de ahora en adelante. Si es problema de uno es problema de todos.

Escuche sus palabras e intente procesarlas los días siguientes, hice varios buenos trabajos en los barrios bajos, al parecer soy bueno como agente doble, me infiltro en otras pandillas con maquillajes y otras cosas, siempre huyo antes de los ataques de Fat es inútil atraparme.

Gane una buena suma, esta semana cinco mil quinientos dólares.

Aun así decidí pasearme por mi antigua casa ahora tengo un apartamento propio, pero tenía que arreglar cuentas pendientes.

-¿Kevin?

Escuche una voz falseteante detrás de mí, yo conozco esa voz.

-¿Victoria?- voltee y verifique que fuese ella, en efecto lo era. Tenía el cabello suelto esta vez se le veía un poco más abajo de los hombros. Vestía de colores fríos.

-Han pasado un par de semanas, no me has pedido los apuntes.- se vio entristecida- pensé en llevarlos a tu casa.

-Me Salí de esa pocilga de instituto, gracias pero ya no son de utilidad.

Le sonreí, pero ella no me devolvió la sonrisa al instante. Solo volvió a bajar la mirada.

Tengo pensado irme de Sacramento, creo que debo hacerle esa pregunta que he querido hacerle desde hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable? Le ocultabas cosas a los profesores, me pasabas apuntes, incluso me serbias de tutora ¡y yo apenas si recordaba tu nombre! Explícate.- la mire serio – se que te gusto pero..

-No me gustas- me dijo neutral, para luego mirarme furiosa. De verdad me asuste.- ¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- mi cara en estos momentos es un maldito poema.

-¡todos son iguales! ¿Por qué siempre piensan eso? Son unos perros malnacidos todos. – bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero...Entonces.

-El año pasado.- dijo ella y el poema de mi cara paso a ser un maldito cuadro de arte abstracto.- el año pasado unos brabucones en el instituto quisieron cortarme el cabello con unas tijeras oxidadas, mientras me canturreaban improperios. Apareciste tu y les diste una golpiza que estoy segura no olvidaron.

Sonrió después de eso…creo que recuerdo un poco.

-Me prometí a mi misma que te ayudaría, ya que sabía que eras algo parecido a ellos pero te debía un favor. Y esperaba devolvértelo.

Sonrió para sus adentros y propuso retirarse, solo vi sus Converse negros alejarse. No he asimilado bien toda esa verborrea aun.

Entonces…un día la ayude y le guste por eso hace lo que hace.

-Y por cierto Don: 'yo las vuelvo locas a todas' Soy lesbiana.

Se me desencajo la mandíbula mientras ella se iba riéndose.

Solo vi su espalda doblar la esquina.

Medite un rato eso mientras retomaba mi camino. La basura no se iba a sacar sola.

_Entro en lo que antes fue su hogar, iracundo por lo que alcanzó a escuchar afuera de la casa. Su madre gritando por ayuda._

_Corrió a la cocina donde el sujeto intentaba por todos sus medios destrozarle el otro brazo a su mujer mientras esta suplicaba que no la lastimase más, Kevin acomodo su gorra y de un fuerte puñetazo que le conecto en la mandíbula el sujeto cayo el suelo sangrando de una muela. El muchacho le propino una patada en el estomago lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle escuálidos los pulmones._

_El muchacho de quince años intento poner de pie a su madre y sacarla de ese horrible lugar estaba tenia la cara deformada por los golpes, era un cascaron vacio, sus ojos no brillaban solo atinaban a ver con una interminable mescla de asco, alegría, perturbación y miedo a su marido en el piso. Ella no reaccionaba._

_Kevin recibió el impacto de una botella de vino en la base del cuello haciéndolo caer abruptamente, la sangre escurría entre sus dedos, esta vez no se dijo, esta vez ese hombre no le ganaría la batalla. _

_Se puso de pie y comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, el muchacho conecto cinco puñetazos al estomago, mandíbula, columna, base de los ojos, y pelvis, el sujeto estaba casi desvanecido pero tomo por el cuello al muchacho quien fue sometido contra una pared lateral, le jalo del cabello repetidas azotándole la frente contra la pared._

_Estaba mareado, la contusión era muy fuerte, cayó al suelo, entonces lo recordó en medio del dolor. Traía un arma consigo, su jefe podría encubrir fácilmente el homicidio, saco la calibre treinta y seis del interior de su pantalón y desde el suelo le dedico una mirada de triunfo, iba a jalar el gatillo. Se maldijo no haber hecho eso desde un principio, un solo tiro habría acabado con ese bastardo._

_Su dedo estaba a punto de flexionarse cuando unas manos blancas empujaron el arma desviando el tiro, solo alcanzó a destrozarle una oreja al sujeto._

_Este maldijo de dolor y Kevin a su Madre quien había condenado a su hijo. _

_Ella se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había hecho Brian lo tomo estando desprevenido le pateo el cráneo haciendo que este fuera perforado por un trozo de metal que se desprendió de la cocina en un forsejeo._

_Melody O'Rourke; Madre de Kevin cayó en cuenta de su malsana realidad cuando vio los sesos de su hijo escurrirse por el piso._

_Tomo el arma._

_Con mucha torpeza disparo a quien se creía vencedor, solo le atino a darle en un pie._

_Tomo el cuerpo inerte de su hijo como pudo entre sus brazos. Lo cargo directo a la calle donde el auxilio fue prestado por quienes ella no sabía eran los compañeros de trabajo de su hijo._

_En la ambulancia la hemorragia era contenida pero era inevitable el daño permanente, al entrar a la sala de urgencias los internos intentaron por todos sus conocimientos médicos salvarle la vida. Tenía un trozo de fierro enterrado justo en la medula y había interesado al sistema nervioso, nadie se explico cómo era que seguía con vida._

_Su madre suplicaba su perdón, pero era inútil el ya no escuchaba mas. El mundo se volvió negro al siguiente segundo._

_En la casa de los O'Rourke un par de hombre ataviado en negro vieron el desastre hecho con sangre, ambos divisaron al desagradable hombre intentando sacarse la bala del pie._

_-¿Es el señor Brian O'Rourke?_

_-¡quien carajo quiere saber! ¡Como entraron en mi cas..!._

_Enmudeció cuando le pegaron el cañón de una calibre treinta y ocho en la cabeza._

_-Solo vinimos a pasarle factura por parte de su hijastro. Váyase al infierno._

_Acto seguido le vaciaron la pistola en la cabeza, fueron veinte tres tiros._

_Kevin Stephen O'Rourke. 27 de febrero de 1999. _

-ooo-

Estaba feliz, ¿estaba? Porque rayos pienso en pasado ¡ESTOY FELIZ! Mi Padre acaba de comprarme algo que siempre quise de niño para irme muy lejos de aquí…¿Por qué dije eso? Vah como sea ¡UNA BICICLETA! Les dará envidia a todos los _bobos _del barrio.

Después de todo el hijo del dueño de la empresa que fabrica los tan amados Peach Candys siempre tiene que tener lo mejor. Eso y una enorme cochera llena de ellos.

Amo a mi Padre.


End file.
